


In The Light of The Red Wanderer

by Comet96



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Dragons, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: "The girl kissed by fire born from the stolen one would birth a child stronger than the rest. A crow without a mother, name as cold as winter, his hair as dark as night, will steal the girl and plant his seed within her." - A prophecy was made beyond the wall and Etta, niece of Mance Rayder has grown knowing it was her duty to protect the world from the White Walkers. Jon/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS ON FANFICTION.NET UNDER THE SAME NAME - THIS IS MY STORY - I HAVE NOT STOLEN IT!!
> 
> This is my new fanfiction from GOT - I hope you enjoy it. I have taken things from the books and the shows and linked them together so they will be a bit different from what you are expecting. I'm taking the ages from the shows, it will be a mix etc.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I know a lot of you will be thinking that I have replace my character 'Etta' with Ygritte but I only changed their places in the first chapter before I could go on so no one gets mistaken. Ygritte is in this story but there is NO Ygritte/Jon relationship apart from friendship. Sorry to everyone that hates that. Ygritte does have a large impact on how Etta acts and I don't want people thinking I just replaced Etta with Ygritte, they share similar looks and such but Etta is not Ygritte. 
> 
> Sorry if people do not agree, I accept all reviews; bad and good but if you do not like the story do not complain and then continue to read the story, stop reading it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that reads this story x Sorry for any mistakes grammar/spelling xx Comet96 xx

It is always winter here so how was one meant to know when the winter darkness was to take over? All nights were dark and cold and to me it felt like lighting a fire was useless. You would stay warmer and safer without a fire burning and in the end that is what you would be thankful for.

Scouting was something everyone had to do but Mance Rayder hated when I wanted to go. He really couldn't do anything about it because I was a free woman and I didn't take orders from anyone. He would then try to use the uncle-niece bond between us to try to stop me. I was his niece and him my uncle but he had brought me up under his wing teaching me everything he knew meaning I knew all his tricks now and I would not fall for them. He used my aunt Dalla against me, she was heavy with child and he thought it best if I stay with her and let Ygritte take my place. The answer was no. I was a free woman of ten and six and I knew Ygritte was older being ten and nine but I was just as strong.

Yes Ygritte was an excellent Spearwife but I was going scouting whether Mance liked it or not. I knew why he wanted to keep me from going. It wasn't just my age that stopped him. I had turned ten and six a few weeks ago and he knew that the prophecy was nearing. I was important to the prophecy and without me there would be no future. I didn't believe in the prophecy but every other free folk did so I had to except it. This was something so big to be placed on the shoulders of someone so young but I had grown up knowing about the prophecy. Although I didn't believe in it my aunts did and they taught me everything I should know about the prophecy with the help of Danya, the fortune-teller that prophesied the fortune seventeen years earlier.

I cared about the prophecy because it was changing my life but I still didn't believe in it. I knew that if this prophecy was true then I would not die on the scouting trip. Ygritte may have been nineteen but I was just as skilled with a bow and I could protect our clan just as well as she could.

Mance couldn't stop me and I knew he wouldn't. I had a temper and although he was our King he still hated seeing me when I was angry; I took after him when it came to my temper. I had proof that Mance gave in to me and my proof was that I was out scouting now with Rattleshirt's band. We were scouting along the Skirling Pass waiting for crows or other free folk that could put our clan at risk. I was waiting behind a mountain rock with Orell while Rattleshirt scouted with a few other clan members before coming back to us. Orell wasn't keen on me coming but I knew where his reasons lay. He wanted to be the man from the prophecy but he was stupid if he thought I would give in to him. He was part of my kin clan and if we ever had children they would be cursed for offending the gods.

I was saving myself for the prophecy because if that was true then I wanted to keep myself pure. It was strange for a wildling girl to still have her maidenhood long after she had bled and many of the girls and women reminded me of that from the clan. Ygritte sorted them out for me with violent threats that brought a smile to my lips. There was no real relation between us but Ygritte had grown fond of me over the years and tended to try to protect me from the jeers of others.

We had a bond through our hair and many thought that we were sisters and sometimes it felt like we were. Both of us were kissed by fire, both of us were lucky. Many had thought that the prophecy was about Ygritte before I was born. Although her mother wasn't stolen she was the only girl with red hair. Then my mother was stolen and she returned heavy with child after the death of my father.

I never got the chance to meet either of them but Val shared stories of my mother with me when I was younger. She said mother would have been proud to die because she birthed the daughter that would carry the child that would save us from White Walkers. I hated the fact that I had killed my mother she deserved to live, prophecy or no prophecy.

"Etta!" a harsh, cool voice spat snapping me out of my thoughts as I rested lightly against the snowy mountain rocks. I looked up to see Rattleshirt glaring down at me, he hated when I came with him to scout. He thought I spent far too much time in my head and I found it funny thinking about Rattleshirt having time to think about something over than lust or his loyalty to Mance.

"What?" I grumbled slipping from my rock and stand beside Orell. I could see that he liked me being that close to him and before he could reach out and pull me beside him I stepped away from him, closer to the rock. Orell shrugged as he stepped away from me keeping his eyes on Rattleshirt as he climbed onto the mountain to stand beside him. He was leaving me here that much I knew.

"We will scout west of ere and you three stay put." he ordered nodding to me and two of his other men that had dropped down onto stones beside me. Rattleshirt's eyes rested on me for a moment before he turned west ready to set off with the other clan members. "Don't move, we'll be back on the second morn." his words were directed to me and I almost smirked at this.

"Don't get yourself killed Rattle!" I called out to him knowing he would be angry that I shouted where the crows could find us. The groans of the two men left with me were signs that they were not happy being left along with me. They thought they were left to watch me but really I was better skilled at fighting than them. "Light a small fire, we're staying ere tonight boys." I muttered to them pulling my spear closer to my side as I let them do all the work.

* * *

The night was like any normal one and we went through it without any harm but the sun was barely making an appearance and I knew that tonight was going to be one of the long nights. It was still dark but I hoped that morning would be coming soon so we could start scouting the area for crows ready for when Rattleshirt and the rest came back. The two men were sat opposite together and I realised that I didn't really know them that well. The clan was big enough that you didn't know the names of every member but you remembered their faces. That was like these two men I knew their faces but I weren't sure of their names, they were two members that fought well and did the usual scouts.

They were talking about something and I knew that I wouldn't care so instead of joining in I sharpened my spearhead so it was sharp enough to pierce the heart of any crow that crossed my path. As the other two continued talking the small fire between the three of us blow fiercely and I stopped what I was doing to watch the fire carefully hoping it wouldn't go out. If the fire went out we wouldn't be lighting another one. I sighed in relief as the fire stayed lit and rested back on my rock lifting my eyes to the sky watching as the stars shone brightly, taunting me with their nether ending light. The red wanderer was bright tonight along with the Moonmaid, many men would be thinking about stealing a woman tonight.

Whispers reached my ears and I froze hoping it wasn't the lost children of the past. Val had told me the story of how Gendel and Gorne had found a secret cave passage under the wall that led them to the wolves. There was a battle and Gorne died leaving Gendel alone as the sole King-Beyond-the-Wall. The Night's Watch believed that Gendel died as well but we knew that he fought his way out and led the surviving wildlings back through Gorne's Way. Gendel, unlike Gorne, didn't know the passage as well as his brother and they ended up lost and eventually died. Val said that on some night's you could hear the cries of their children's, children's children as they tried to find their way out of the darkness.

I hoped that these whispers did not belong to the lost children because I can remember Val saying that they were always hungry. I also hope that they don't belong to White Walkers as I was in no mood to be turned into a wight and be ruled by the White Walkers. If the whispers belong to anything but the wind I hoped they belonged to crows so I could stick my spear into some soft flesh and watch as the light leaves their eyes. I sounded violent at the moment but I think the waiting for Rattleshirt was getting to me. Normally when we went out scouting I didn't have to wait and play bait, I got to hunt and protect the clan, but this time Rattleshirt had changed his mind. It was Mance that made him do it and I would be sharing my feelings with him when we returned home.

I listened carefully to the whispers and was thankful when they disappeared with the wind leaving me listening to the conversation between the two raiders. They were talking about the woman they could be stealing now if they weren't here scouting and watching me. I watched them carefully as they spoke about stealing a woman, I didn't want them getting it into their heads that I was free to be stolen. With one warning look they turned their gaze away and settled onto the rocks and shared the food that was left for us. I went back to sharpening my spear, not that it needed to be done but I was trying to take my mind off of the long night and the approaching day.

I was humming one of the few songs Ygritte sings under my breath when I felt the arrow blow passed my head and from the grunt of pain I heard after I knew that one of the men had been hit. I lifted my head quickly and saw the larger of the two crouched on the floor trying to pull the arrow from his chest. Within seconds I was on my feet turning around and aiming my spear at one of the crows. How they had snuck up on us I had no idea but one moment everything was fine and the next we were ambushed.

One crow came up behind me pushing me to the floor as he tried to get his sword to my neck. Remembering a time when Mance had me in this same position I swung my head back, smacking it into the side of the crows face before jumping to my feet and running back to the rock I was on. My fingers grasped against the wooded edge of an axe and just when I thought I had it within my grasp a crow pulled my hood back pushing me on the rock.

I was waiting for the blade to hit my neck. Any second now I would be dead and all I could think about was the stupid prophecy. I knew it was wrong, there would be no child strong enough to stop the White Walkers. The blade never came and I turned my head to the side meeting the cool steel eyes of the crow that still had his hands on me. He just stared at me, his sword raised yet he made no attempt on my life.

"A girl," his husky voice shouted out to his crows and a man dress in the usual crow black stepped forward. I lifted my eyes to him and knew immediately who he was. Mance would love to have him back home.

"A wildling," the man replied no compassion in his voice and it was those words that would sentence my death.

"We could question her," the dark-haired crow that held me said flicking his eyes to the other man. A man I knew to be in charge of this group of crows, he was in charge yet he was listening to this baby crow.

"You could," my eyes darted back to the known man and I watched as he turned his head to another crow. "She won't answer. I've known a wildling to bite off his tongue instead of talking." He stated moving to walk behind the crow holding me. I kept my eyes on the moving crow until the one holding me shook me with a force that had my back hitting the rock forcefully and painfully.

"What's your name?" the crow asked me giving me another shake. I could see something in his eyes. He didn't want to kill a woman, maybe I could live a little longer today, hopefully long enough for Rattleshirt to return.

"Etta," I whispered harshly not liking the way this crow held onto me so tightly. It was as if I was his possession. I was a free woman and I belonged to no one.

"She was reaching for this axe when you got to her. Gave her half a chance and she would have buried it in your face." the familiar crow said reaching for the axe that was beside us and lifting it up to show the crow holding me. I watched the crow carefully as he threw the axe on the ground not too far away. If I was quick I could reach the axe and possibly kill a few more of these crows. The crow holding me moved his hand on my fur, pinching at my skin beneath the material. I turned my eyes back to him and lifted my head back to get a better look.

He was a good-looking crow, he must have had good-looking parents to have a face like his. It would be a shame to ruin it by sticking an axe through it. Maybe I would leave the face, give myself something to look at while I waited for Rattleshirt.

"I gave you my name," I muttered hoping he would reply. I would like to know the name of each crow I killed tonight. The crow looked at me with a strained expression and pulled away slightly before moving his soft looking lips.

"I'm Jon Snow," he told me releasing his hold on me slowly as if I would run. His last name hit a nerve with me and my mind went straight to the prophecy. Was this the man from the prophecy? The one that would sire a child within me? He had the dark hair and the name as cold as winter and he was a crow, was this the man who would give the free folks an heir of the future?

My eyes flickered around the few crows around, I was looking for someone else with hair as dark as his but I came across no one. My eyes settled on the two of my kin clan and I felt anger within me. I hadn't known them but they deserved to be burned.

"You should burn your kills." I spat looking to the lead crow hoping he would take the hint. They would rise again if they were not burned. I couldn't have that, Mance wouldn't want that and the crows shouldn't wait for it to happen. The lead crow step forward slightly lifting his head as he looked me over carefully.

"We'd need a big fire for that." he told me resting one hand against the rock and peering into my eyes. "Tell me _Etta_ , why do you want us to build a big fire? Some more friends in the area?" he asked. I didn't like the way he stressed my name. A crow shouldn't be saying my name. It was mine to utter and not his. He pulled away from me and stood beside his baby crow.

"Burn them or you might need those sword again." I hissed shifting slightly on the rock careful of the sword Jon Snow still had pointed at me. I didn't want the steel slicing through my throat before I could take another breath.

"Our boy here's already killed one dead man, he can do it again if he has ta." the leader crow spat at me looking proud as he looked over to Jon Snow at the mention of the baby crow killing a wight. "What waits beyond the pass?" he asked gripping the handle of his sword as if warning me that he would use it if I didn't tell him.

"The free folk." I told him stating the obvious hoping not to tell him how many of us there was. He may find that out one day, he may not like that day but he may find out.

"How many?" Just the question I didn't really want to answer. I could tell him that there was more free folk than crows. Mance would want me to frighten the crow, but he would want me to be tactful about it.

"Hundreds and thousands, more than you could count. More than you have ever seen crow." I taunted him lifting my chin up as I said so allowing Jon Snow's blade to slip down my throat and rest on my collarbone.

"Why come to the mountains? What's in the frost fangs your king could want?" This was one persistent crow and he wanted all the information I wasn't going to give him. I could feel eyes on me so I turned to face Jon Snow, his eyes were as sharp as the blade he held against my neck. For some strange reason I liked his eyes on me and I felt warm from his stare. I spend a few hours alone in the mountains and I become as soft as the southerners. "Do you mean to march on the wall?" the leader asked another question and I turned my eyes to him but stayed silent, this wasn't something he was going to get out of me. He stepped forward and came close to my face. Something I instantly disliked but was grateful for. Jon Snow removed his blade away from my throat a bit as his crow leader breathed down at me. "Do you know who I am girl?" the crow asked and I wanted to ask him if he knew who I was. I knew some crows had heard about the prophecy and I knew for a fact that many of them wished to be the crow that filled the girl with their seed. They would break their vows to protect thousands of people.

"Qhorin Halfhand." I muttered flicking my eyes to Jon Snow before looking back at Halfhand. He had a look in his eye, one I didn't understand but it was also one I didn't like. I knew who this man was, most free folk did. I think he liked that we knew him, I bet it made him feel big in front of his baby crows.

"Tell me true. If your people capture me would they take me prisoner?" he asked pulling away looking down at me like he did before. Was he testing me to see if I would lie to him about what us free folks would do to him?

"They'd take your head of your shoulders if they was feeling kind. If not they'd kill you slow." I told him repeating words I had heard Ygritte say to crows before when they had captured us and then asked the same question. Ygritte was better in these situations compared to me. Together we had been captured plenty of times and she did all the talking because she was older. This was the first time I have ever been caught alone.

Qhorin Halfhand pushed away from the rock, meaning he pushed away from me, meaning Jon Snow placed his blade against my throat again as he waited for orders. Halfhand paced back and forth a few times before he set his eyes on me and then looked out into the distance. What he was thinking I had no clue but I knew that my end was drawing near. I could tell when he rested his hand on his sword.

"We have no food for her, can't spare a man to watch her, can't let her go she'll bring Mance Rayder's army down on us. Needs to be done." he made it sound like he actually cared about ending my life but I knew it was all for show. Most of these crows he had with him were babies, just like Jon Snow. He was trying to show them that they had more power over us than we could ever have over them. I guess in one way he was right but deep down we both knew that if it came to a sudden war then the free folk would win. I heard the sword being pulled out before I could see it. The sharp clan of metal being ripped from its sheath wasn't something you could forget. "I'll need to do it."

"No!" Jon Snow shouted pulling his sword away from me as he turned to face the Halfhand. His voice made me jump but for some reason I was glad he stopped it "No, I'll do it." he said filling me with a fright I had never felt before. For some reason it being his sword that took my life didn't fit well with me. I would rather he let me go or the Halfhand take my life.

"Come brothers, we'll leave him to it. We'll meet you at the top. Don't take too long. We're deep in their country now." the Halfhand said to Jon Snow before leaving the two of us with the dead bodies of my two kin clan. I had a chance to change my future now that I was alone with Jon Snow. I could persuade him to let me go because I could see that he had never killed a woman before. So I asked him.

"You've never killed a woman before have yer?" I muttered going along with my plan at getting him to let me go. His eyes shifted as I asked him and I knew then that he had never killed a woman, maybe he had killed men but never a woman or a girl. "You don't need to do it. Mance would take you, I know he would. There are secret ways, the crows would never catch you." I muttered telling him in hope that he would allow me to live and give in to my words. I hoped he would leave the crows and become a free folk like me. He would be a better free folk than he would a crow. Jon Snow didn't seem to think the same thing about being a better free folk than a crow and he pressed his sword against my throat allowing me to feel the threat that his blade was making on my life.

"I'm as much a crow as they are." He snapped and I could hear how proud he was to be a crow and it made me feel disgusted at such a thought. Why would anyone want to be a crow? They took away the lives of innocent free folk that were trying to protect their clan and then they expected us to tell them our plans.

"Could you burn me? After?" I asked him seeing that he wasn't go to give in and let me live. If I was going to make a request after he killed me it would be to be burned. I didn't want to be brought back as a wight.

"Can't... someone might see the smoke." He muttered and I actually thought for a moment that he was sorry for not being able to do it but he was only thinking about his life. He was following orders and in this moment I wished I would have followed the orders Mance gave me.

"Strike hard Jon Snow and make sure it's true, or I'll come back and haunt yer." I told him turning on the rock so he would have a clear hit of my neck. If I was to go then I wanted it to be fast and painless. I knew it wouldn't be painless but I could only hope that it was. Jon Snow pressed his blade against the back of my neck and the shock of the cool steel had me shiver slightly. "That's cold." I told him before becoming impatient when I didn't feel his blade strike my neck. "Go on, be quick about it." I spat at him turning to face him, taking in his blank face before turning back around on the rock and waiting for him to strike. When I didn't feel his blade again I lost my temper and shouted at him. "Do it! Bastard do it!"

It was silent for a moment and then I heard movement from him and the sound of steel swiping through the air and then the clang as the blade hit the rock and I waited for the pain. The pain never came and I wondered for a moment that maybe the pain was instant and I was sent to the gods without suffering through any of it. I heard the heavy breathing of someone and lifted my head to find that it was just Jon Snow. So he hadn't killed me. I knew he wouldn't be able to.

His eyes watched me carefully trying to see what I would make of his failed order. Before he could do anything else I jumped up from the rock, sent a kick to his stomach and ran down the side of the slope leading off of the flat surface under the mountain.

I ran as fast as I could because I knew that once Jon Snow was up he would be chasing me until he caught up. As I ran I hoped that I did not slip on the snow and let myself be captured by the baby crow. I had years of walking and running on the snow and ice but there were still times when the best free folk walkers slipped on ice. I couldn't say I knew this part of the Skirling Pass well but I would do all I had in me to get to the west side to find Rattleshirt before the crow got me.

From the corner of my eye I could see him gaining closer to me and with that in mind I ran towards one of the ridges I knew was near and jumped across a small ditch before landing on the other side and running in the shadow of a mountain, hoping that Jon Snow would not see me. How well could the crow see in the dark? I was used to scouting in the dark and I had spent time running in the dark. Mance had made sure that everyone could run in the dark, but what about this Jon Snow? How well could he run, was it well enough that he could catch up to me? Even in the dark?

The mountain I was running beside dropped down into a slope up ahead and as I drew closer to the slope I pushed myself harder and jumped onto the small ridge that led me up onto the mountain pass. I knew this mountain, it would lead me over to the west mountains and hopefully over to Rattleshirt. The sound of a body slipping down through the snow caught my attention and I snapped my head to the side thinking that maybe a shadow cat had spotted me, instead I caught Jon Snow sliding down from the mountain with his sword aimed at me.

Instead of running I turned to meet him as he came closer to me and pushed him down as he stood to meet me, his sword flew from his hand and I spun on my foot to run again when I was sure he would spend a few minutes looking for his sword. I had only taken a few steps before I felt his body crush mine into the snow, where he turned me to face him before setting his dagger under my neck. His eyes were wide and he had a lost wild look within them like he had no idea what to do now.

"You can't do it. We both know it." I spat at him taking the look in his eyes as defeat as he lifted them to the sky before bringing them back down to me. I lifted my eyes to the sky as well and felt myself smile as the sky seemed to darken instead of light up. "It's dark Jon Snow and your friends are no where close." I told him knowing that he knew as well that we were all alone out here without his crows or my kin clan.

"I'll call for them." He stated pressing his body onto mine as I tried to move from under him. I could feel every part of his body through his dark furs and leathers and I wondered if he could feel my body through my furs. I wore a great deal more than him but I was told that you could still tell I was a woman from my body.

"Call for them, go on, call loudly." I told him feeling his face drop into a frown as I tried to get him to call for his brothers. "You'll only attract shadow cats and wights." I added nodding my head in the direction of all the mountains around us that held caves that the shadow cats dwelled in during the cold. Jon Snow's eyes stayed on mine for a few seconds before he gave a sigh of defeat and turned his head to the side looking on top of the mountain top. Was he looking for his brothers? They wouldn't be returning, not if they went west, they would walk into Rattleshirt and they didn't call him The Lord of Bones for nothing.

I would be spending this long winter's night with the baby crow, Jon Snow and when morning came I knew he would try to take me back to his brothers. That or he would kill me. All I needed to do was survive through this night, the morning to come and the night after this before Rattleshirt was to make his way back to the watch pass where he left me.

I lifted my eyes to Jon Snow's again and knew that if it was just me and this baby crow he wouldn't kill me unless he found his brothers again. He wouldn't let himself be left in unknown land by himself and for that I was thankful. It meant I got to live for a few more days or until he found his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I have read through it and will do so again once it is posted and change any mistakes I see.

The snow was cold but I couldn't feel it as Jon Snow wrapped the rope around me before pulling me close to his body. Although we were close there was still enough space between us that could fit a shadow cat. Jon Snow was being careful around me. He didn't want to get too close but he didn't want to be far enough away that I could escape. It was well thought out on his plan, but he made one mistake. This crow hadn't spent many nights past the wall, out in the open to the cold. I could see that from the way he tried to contain his shivers. He would die from frost bite if he didn't move closer to me. And then I would have a wight to deal with and no weapon to protect myself.

"You should move closer, it would keep the cold at bay." I told him rolling over as much as I could with the rope bound around my body. My arms and hands were pinned to my sides and I was thankful he only thought to tie my ankles together and not all my legs. I heard him snort at my words but he shifted closer to me keeping his eyes on mine now that I had turned to face him.

"And what would you know on keep the cold away?" He asked lifting his arm slightly as he tried to get comfortable. As his arm moved I caught sight of his sword, grasped within his other hand. If I let him drift off to sleep I was pretty sure I would be able to get that sword.

"I am a free folk, I live in these parts. You are a crow, travelling without knowledge. I am sure I know more than you on how to survive the cold." I told him rolling my eyes as he frowned and shuffled his body closer to mine. He looked down at me, his grey eyes peering intently at my green ones before he lowered them to the little space between us. He was uncomfortable.

"You don't speak like a wildling," He muttered and I knew it was to be expected. Many of my kin clan thought I spoke too much like the crows to be a free folk. I blamed Mance, he spoke the same way and when I was younger it encouraged me.

"I was brought up by educated people." I replied allowing the truth to be told. If I was with Ygritte she wouldn't have had me speak but being alone with Jon Snow... I needed to say something. I saw the disbelief in his eyes and my anger bubbled slightly at the way he was judging me just because I was a wildling.

"I find it hard to believe that your mother and father are educated." He muttered and I knew it was more to himself than me but it hurt. It hurt because I would never know if they were educated, I never met them. I didn't even know if my father knew he was going to have a child. In that moment it didn't bother me that he had tied me up, I wanted to hit him. With more effort than I had, I swung my leg over him, thankful that he had only tied my feet and straddled his hips. This position would get us into trouble if Rattleshirt or the crows turned up but I didn't care. I was sitting on him now and I took in his wide eyes as he became flustered at how fast I could move. I looked down at him taking in the shock he had on his face before dropping my face down above his. It was more difficult than I made it look and it hurt a lot.

"Don't speak about my mother! I never had the chance to meet her and you shall keep your insults to yourself!" I spat, watching as he tried to pull away. I had frightened the baby crow and I knew when I told Mance he would be proud. I wanted to say more but as I opened my lips Jon Snow pushed himself into a sitting position, bring his chest flat against mine. Our faces were so close and I watched as he brought his face closer to mine and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. A sharp pain at the back of my head told me that he had wrapped his hand through my long hair and pulled my head back.

"Watch your tongue with me, I could kill you in seconds!" He shouted loud enough that it sent shivers up my spine at the thought of something else hearing him. For a crow that had gone through his training he was pretty foolish to be shouting here. I kept my eyes on him liking the look he gave me. He showed rage and I liked that. It showed that he could be strong and that was something free folk woman loved in a man. It meant they could help protect the children and even if we like to let men believe we were just as strong as them we still wanted to be with a strong man that could protect us.

"Then why haven't you?" I inquired shifting myself on his lap as my feet started to burn from the way they were tied. His eyes were black, not the steely blue I saw when we first met when he attacked my and my two kin. But now they were black and I found it interesting as I watch them turn slowly silver again like the ice around us. This Jon Snow was more than just a crow and I was going to figure him out and when I did he was going to enjoy it.

He said nothing, just pulled me from his lap quickly and threw me on the floor next to him, facing away. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled himself so he was pressed firmly behind me. I felt him then, his hardened cock against my back, and the thought of this crow getting hard brought a smile to my lips. I thought they had vows about taking no wives and siring no children. I don't think Jon Snow got what his vows meant.

I wanted to say something but I knew he would just ignore me or push me away. I found the situation funny and frightening at the same time. I had never been this close to a man who had been aroused, I had seen aroused men but their attention had always been on other woman. This was something new to me and I had to take it step by step in case I did something wrong. Maybe this would be my way to survival. Giving Jon Snow something he wanted yet he knew he could not have. My aunt Val always told me that any man that turned down a woman was either mad in the head or had a thing for men.

I slowly shuffled, truing to loosen the rope from around my arms and as I moved I could feel my hips moving against Jon Snow. I felt him suck in his breath at my movements and he tightened his arm around me stopping me from wiggling. His arm slackened after a few moments and I smiled softly before curling up around his arm. My head was resting on the soft fur of my hood, and my legs had been pulled up to rest near my stomach. As I curled into this position my backside pressed firmly against the intimate part of Jon Snow that had gone all stiff.

"Stop moving!" he grumbled using one of his hands to push my bum away from him and then moved the arm from around my waist to push my legs down so I was lying straight. When he thought I would behave myself he pulled me slightly back against him again taking the advice I had offered to him about staying warm. His breathing was slowing down and I could feel it as it blew the strand of my red hair that fell out of my hood. He was starting to drift off and I couldn't help the smile that tried to come to my lips as I shift against him again, pushing my bum against him, giving out a sigh to make it seem like I was drifting off. "Would you stop moving!" He spat using his arm around me to hit me lightly. I let out a laugh at his actions and turned my head to try and look at him.

"Do you like that Jon Snow?" I asked noting the light teasing tone in my voice as I placed my head gently down on the snow again hoping to drift off at some point in the night. I knew it wouldn't be safe for both of us to sleep what with the threats the night held but I was too tired to try and stay awake. With a growl Jon Snow pushed me away from him, keeping hold of the rope that bound me together. I see he did not like my words.

"It's cold," he growled keeping the hand holding the rope against the bottom of my back and I knew he was doing so to make sure I was still with him. He thought he was cold, I bet that was the excuse all crows used when they got a sudden feeling in their cock. When their cocks went all hard from lust I bet they blamed it on the could of the north.

"Of course," I whispered snuggling into my warmth and ignoring the huffing and growling he made at my words. I think Jon Snow was slowly turning into a shadow cat with all the wild noises he was making. With one final huff I felt his arm pull me against him again as I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

It wasn't the sun that woke me because I knew that it hadn't reached passed over the mountain top yet. No it was the feeling that something was baring down at me watching me as I tried to sleep. I opened my eyes slowly blinking as the brightening sky dimmed my sight for a few seconds before I took in everything around me. My head was no longer rested against the soft snow, but instead rested against Jon Snow's warm, soft chest. I had replaced one type of snow for another.

I moved my eyes from where they rested on the black material of his fur cloak and up at where I felt the eyes baring down at me. Red, burnt through me and I scrambled back off of the crow as quickly as I could tied up. There was a wolf like none other standing over us with his teeth bared and his gleaming red eyes watching us with hunger. My eyes darted along the full size of the wolf and it was when I saw how big the creature was that I noticed that it wasn't actually a wolf. No this was a direwolf and it was hungry.

My scream spilled from my lips without warning and I didn't care if shadow cats or wights or even crows came running at the sound. I was terrified and I was going to feel that emotion. Mance had taught us to never show our feelings but in that moment I couldn't control it. Direwolves were creatures of the north but no free folk had spotted one in over a hundred years.

Jon Snow jumped up when I screamed, his sword coming out ready for attack. His eyes dropped to the direwolf, then to me before he looked around for any danger. He just looked at the direwolf with no worry, like it wasn't unusual to see one.

"What is it?" he asked crouching down in the snow and grabbing hold of the rope he had let go off as he shot up with his sword. His eyes swept passed the direwolf again. Did he not understand that the creature standing beside him was dangerous? I didn't speak just kept my eyes on the direwolf half paying any mind to the crow as he walked beside me. Jon Snow's hands found my feet and he cut the rope holding them together with his dagger before dragging me to my feet. He stood closer to me, his dagger in one hand while his sword was still in his other hand as he looked over to the mountain. The sun was rising fast, faster than normal.

It was in that second I grabbed hold of the dagger. I ripped it from the crow's hand, drawing blood from his white flesh. The dagger was in my hands for only a moment when I felt the heavy body of the wolf on me. It's teeth were close to my face, I was on the ground and I couldn't breath. I had managed to spend the whole night alive and now my life was to be ended by some direwolf. The last thing I would see would be the blood red eyes of this hunger controlled direwolf. His eyes reminded me of the blood I had drawn from Jon Snow with the dagger, the dagger within my fingers. With as much effort as I could without the actual use of my arms I flung the dagger at the direwolf. My aim brought out a small whelp before the beast opened his mouth and brought his teeth against my neck. I could feel the sharp teeth, digging against my skin but before they pierced my white flesh everything stopped.

"Ghost! No!" Jon Snow shouted pushing the direwolf from me without a thought for his safety. The direwolf took a few small steps away from us before turning its red eyes back onto me. "Ghost sit!" Jon Snow barked and to my surprise the direwolf listened. What in the gods was going on? My eyes shot to the crow who was on his knees beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked pressing his fingers to my neck lightly before pulling me up to rest against his side. My eyes looked between the direwolf, Ghost and Jon Snow.

"Who are you?" I asked rolling away from him so I could watch his face as he answered my question. This baby crow had control over a direwolf. A creature that had not been seen in over a hundred years. He had saved me from the beast and acted like it wasn't anything.

"I am Jon Snow." He told me looking confused as to why I asked. I nodded my head toward the direwolf with raised eyebrows. Maybe this crow was smart enough to understand what I was saying without words. "That is Ghost, he is my direwolf." His direwolf? Did that mean he raised him from a pup? Had he grown with the direwolf? The direwolf looked at Jon Snow with loyalty in his red eyes. Could a creature like that be commanded by a boy?

"Who is your father Jon Snow?" I asked keeping my eyes on the crow not wanting to glance at the beast that could have taken my life minutes ago.

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell," he muttered his face and voice laced with confusion. This was a bastard of the wolf family. A direwolf to be exact. No wonder he had control over the beast. My eyes widened slightly before I nodded my head and pushed myself onto my knees so I was looking down at him.

"And what of your mother?"

"I never knew her. My father told me he would tell me about her one day." he held sadness within his voice and I knew what it meant. He had lost his father and he had no mother, he was alone. "He never got the chance, he died a few months ago." he muttered and then looked confused to why he was telling me.

He was on his feet quickly, snatching me up as he passed and grabbed the dagger from the floor before dragging me over to the mountain, where the sun was making its appearance. We would be walking for a while if he was trying to find his brothers. He didn't know where he was going and he wouldn't ask me for help. The direwolf, Ghost trailed behind us, keeping close to my heels and baring his teeth at me every time I looked down at him. I had hurt his master and he was wary of me now.

"I'm sorry," I muttered earning a sharp look from the crow. He had his eyebrow raised in confusing and I felt the need to explain. "About your father. I know what it feels like to loose a parent." I added hoping he would understand that I knew what he was feeling.

"You don't understand!" he spat grabbing my arm and pulling me in front of him. His eyes were wild again and for a moment I could have sworn they flashed violet but I knew it was my eyes playing tricks on me with the sun. "You never knew your mother so you don't know how it feels. She didn't bring you up and love you, those feelings you think you feel at the loose of losing her are lies! You will never understand!" His fingers gripped into my arms and I knew he was going to leave bruises. He was right I would never understand but it didn't change the fact that I had lost someone.

"You know nothing Jon Snow!" I snapped back moving my head to the side as I caught sight of something over the mountain top. My heart beat quickly at the fast moving shadow and I flashed my eyes back to the crow noting he had no clue what was about to happen.

His wolf was the thing that alerted him to the danger, but before he could draw his sword we were surrounded. Ghost had his teeth bared at my kin clan as they raised their weapons and waited for the baby crow to make his move. I could see Orell glaring at him as his eyes quickly flashed over me taking in the rope keeping me bound. Rattleshirt stepped forward and his eyes were asking me if I was okay.

"Let go of the girl crow!" Rattleshirt spat at him and I watched as Jon Snow turned his gaze to those around us. His body turned as he took in how many free folk surrounded him and he came to a sudden stop and I took in how his face turned hard. I followed his gaze and rested my eyes on Qhorin Halfhand. He was beaten and bruised, his hands were tied up and the rope was in the hands of my brother kin Kale. The Halfhand looked back at Jon Snow and when he turned his eyes to me, they turned to slits. I knew he was disappointed in Jon Snow, you could see that clear in his eyes. "Let go of her now, I'll kill you quickly."

Rattleshirt grabbed his sword and pointed it at Jon Snow waiting for him to realise me. Rattleshirt would not hurt the crow unless I was out of the way and could come to no harm. Jon Snow slowly took his hands off of my arms and I stumbled back as Orell grabbed my hood to get me away from the crow. Rattleshirt took that moment to step forward, his blade raised as he looked down at Jon Snow with anger and determination.

I couldn't let him kill Jon Snow, there was something inside of me that wouldn't let it happen. Orell cut the rope that tied my arms tightly to my body and as his hand grasped mine I gripped his hand tightly twisting it until he released me. With a grunt Orell hit the floor and I moved those few steps towards Jon Snow putting myself in front of him and in front of Rattleshirt's blade. The blade stopped inches from my face and as I looked Rattleshirt in the eye I knew that I had angered him more than this crow had.

"Rattleshirt no!" I shouted pushing the blade away as it rested in front of my face. Rattleshirt gave me a look that stated he would deal with me later when we were back home, somewhere he could tell Mance that I had saved a crow. Rattleshirt let of a growl that reminded me of the direwolf beside Jon Snow as he dropped his blade to his side, taken me in as I protected his prey.

"You defend the crow? You betray us Etta!" He snapped eyes going wild as he accused me of turning my back on the free folk. I rolled my eyes at his words and brought my hands up to show him that I meant no harm as I took a step forward and looked at him carefully.

"Look at him carefully Rattle, look at him and think about it." I told him turning my head to Jon Snow quickly before back at the confused Rattleshirt. The man was stood there, blade in hand looking between the crow and I still not understanding. A Spearwife by the name of Una stepped forward then and she had her eyes wide as she looked between Jon Snow and I as she came up to stand beside Rattleshirt ignoring the looks some of the men were giving her.

"The prophecy Rattleshirt." She muttered and at her words all the free folk around us took a step closer looking between the crow and I. Rattleshirt opened his mouth to say something but a cold voice beat him.

"You're the girl from the prophecy?" The Halfhand asked stepping closer, he ignored the tug on the rope Kale gave as the crow came closer. His eyes were dancing and they reminded me of a fire blowing fiercely in the wind. His eyes went to Jon Snow before turning back to me. "And you pick the Snow boy to fill the prophecy?" He muttered and it sounded like he was curious as to why I would pick a crow so young to fill a task so big.

"Tell me Qhorin Halfhand, what do you know of the prophecy?" I asked intrigued to find out how much the crows knew about my future. Did they just assume I got to pick a crow to complete the prophecy with? Val said that she had heard many things from the crows about this prophecy and many of them wanted to be the one to sire the child.

"What prophecy?" Jon Snow asked before The Halfhand could answer me. I turned to face him and took in his confused look, did he not know about the prophecy? The Halfhand didn't waste his time on the baby crow instead cleared his throat and took another step closer.

"A wildling girl and a crow will bring the ender of White Walkers into the world." He told me flicking his eyes around the group trying to see what we made of his words. Rattleshirt snorted and gave him a smirk before turning back to Jon Snow and I. He was trying to figure out what to do now, he couldn't bring a baby crow back without having an explanation.

"You don't know the prophecy." Una stated rolling her eyes at The Halfhand before taking a step back from Rattleshirt and looking over to me. Una had always been on the scouts with me, ever since I started two years ago, she told me that I had as much right to be protecting the clan as any man did. Una was like a mother to Ygritte and me, she has always been there when I needed to get away from my aunts and she was there when Ygritte's mother died. "Tell them Etta. Tell them the prophecy." I looked to Una with a questioning look but she just shrugged at me and gave me an encouraging nod so I turned my head to The Halfhand.

"The girl kissed by fire, born from the stolen one, will birth a child stronger than the rest. A crow without a mother, name as cold as winter, hair dark as night, will steal the girl and plant his seed within her. She will be ten and six when he breaks his vows, but many lives will be saved from his dishonour. On a night of the darkest winter, heavy with child she will scream. The heir of the future has breathed." I uttered remembering it word from word after having heard it almost every night since I was young. No one spoke for a moment and I could feel the burning gaze of Jon Snow from behind me. What was he thinking?

"It's him isn't it?" The Halfhand asked nodding his head towards Jon Snow and I gave a soft shrug to his question. I wouldn't actually know what he was thinking until he spoke but after spending the night with him I knew he wouldn't speak until he understood what was going on. The Halfhand grunted at my reply before turning his gaze onto the baby crow. "He won't break his vows, you got the wrong crow." He told me before looking at Kale and the rope that held the two together before turning his eyes back onto me. I felt uncomfortable with the way he watched me so I turned my eyes to Jon Snow, who was staring at me with interest. It was in those two moments where I turned my back to him and looked at Jon Snow that Qhorin Halfhand, slit the rope that bound him, took Kale's blade and grabbed hold of my arm, twisting me to face him. "I won't let you take him." He muttered raising his blade.

Rattleshirt's blade clashed against the one The Halfhand held and a warm arm wrapped around me pulling me away from the two that had their blades drawn. Jon Snow's body was pressed tightly against mine and it reminded me of the night that passed. He pushed me down to the floor next to Ghost before brining his sword out and pointing it at Rattleshirt and The Halfhand. He had a look of determination in his eyes and The Halfhand returned the look as he pushed Rattleshirt down with a hard kick to the chest before turning to face Jon Snow.

"I can't let you kill her." Jon Snow muttered changing his grip on his sword as he faced his brother crow who looked just as serious in that moment. The Halfhand's eyes flashed at Jon Snow's words and he lunged towards him, not a glimpse of mercy in is eyes.

"Are you turning your back on the Night's Watch, Snow?" Qhorin asked swinging his sword to Jon Snow's side only to be pushed away by the baby crow's blade. Jon Snow's eyes flashed with something fierce and for a moment I could have sworn they swam with violet again but I was sure it was just the light flashing off of their steel blades. I pushed myself up from the ground only to be tugged back down by Ghost's teeth grabbing hold of my furs until I was seated on the snow again. Had his master silently commanded him to keep me away.

"You know I haven't. I can't let you kill an innocent." He spat turning on his foot quickly and slashing at The Halfhand's arm, cutting through the furs and bringing small drops of blood onto the white snow. Anger spread across Qhorin Halfhand's face and I wouldn't have wanted to be Jon Snow then, fighting my own brother crow because of some free folk girl.

"She's not innocent, she's a wildling. I can bet she's killed plenty of innocent men and woman." He shouted pushing forward, still swinging his sword as he grew closer to Jon Snow. The younger crow stepped back with each swing The Halfhand sent towards him and soon I noticed that they were on the edge of a deep slope. If they fell down that slope while fighting I couldn't tell what could happen. They could die from each others blades or their own blades. It was dangerous and someone could end up dead.

"I'll take the chance." Jon Snow muttered swinging his sword high in the air in an arch, it was a quick swing and he moved fast but The Halfhand was quick as well and swung his sword to meet Jon Snow's. The steel smacked together in the cool air, sending a ringing through my ears as I watch as The Halfhand pressed forward with another quick swing. The step The Halfhand took sent Jon Snow backwards and down the slope, but to my surprise Jon Snow's hand grabbed hold of The Halfhand pulling him down with him.

My heart beat frantically as I thought about Jon Snow lying in the snow at the bottom of the steep slope in a pool of crimson blood, blood that belonged to him as The Halfhand stood over him with a pleased smile. I stumbled to my feet and through the snow trying to reach Rattleshirt, Una and the others as they had ran to the edge of the slope where the two crows fell. As I drew closer to the edge the image of Jon Snow dead flashed through my mind and I stumbled again through the snow and would have fell if it had not been for Ghost running into my side to keep my steady. I looked down at the direwolf and his red eyes pierced into mine, it was like he knew I was worried about his master.

"I don't believe it," Una muttered grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me into her side. I looked up at her and felt my heart beat faster as she kept her eyes down the slope and I feared the worst. The baby crow was dead and I could tell from the look on her face.

I slowly turned my head down the slope wanting to put time between the moment now and the moment I would have to see Jon Snow's bloodied body, but was surprised to see that the baby crow was making his way up the slope with two swords in his hands. My eyes took in the sight of his bloody sword before I looked to the bottom of the slope and saw the lifeless body of Qhorin Halfhand.

Jon Snow had killed his brother crow. He had killed one of his own for me. Why would he do that? I couldn't be the prophecy, this crow didn't even know about the prophecy until a few moments ago. This was the third time within a day that this crow had saved my life.

He reached the top of the slope panting and out of breath but he didn't stop to inhale the cool air like I thought he would. Instead he turned to Rattleshirt and dipped his head down at him before lifting The Halfhand's sword up, blade tilted down to the snow. He was not making a threat on his life but instead offering him the sword of his kill. I watched intently as Rattleshirt glanced over to me before grabbing the sword from the baby crow and huffing as he took a step back.

Jon Snow dropped his shoulders and I knew then that he had been tense about offering the sword to Rattleshirt, he had feared him. The crow lifted his head and as he did so his steely-blue eyes connected with my light green ones and I was moving towards him without a thought. I stopped in front of him and let my eyes wandered over his body trying to find a sign that he had been injured.

"I'm fine," he sighed placing his sword back in its sheath as he rolled his shoulders back before glancing at me again. I rolled my eyes and took hold of the hand that I had managed to cut when pulling the dagger from his grasp. The blood was drying by now and there was only small specks that were still bleeding but I knew that it was from his fight with The Halfhand that had caused the bleeding.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." I told him bending down with his hand still in mine and scooped up a pile of snow and crunched it in my hand until it became hard. I stood quickly, rolling out his hand and placing the hard snow on the wound that ran across his palm. His hiss of pain was all I needed to know that it was helping him. My aunt Val always told me that sometimes to make it better you had to make it hurt. "I'm sorry." I muttered apologising for both hurting him now and hurting him before.

"It's nothing," he grunted looking at me intently before dropping his gaze to Ghost who now stood beside his master. Ghost's eyes were on my hands as I tended to his master. Did he not trust that I was just helping? "Ghost." Jon Snow muttered to the wolf, shaking his head quickly and the direwolf dropped to the snow sitting quietly as I tended to his master.

I could feel eyes on us and I knew that it was either Una, Orell or Rattleshirt but from the intensity of the stare I knew it was Orell. He was making sure that Jon Snow did not make a wrong move. It wasn't like Orell would do anything if he did, he was nothing but a big softy and he only came along on the scouts because he was a skinchanger.

Heavy footsteps brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over my shoulder to see Rattleshirt and Una coming towards us. Una had a small smile on her face and I knew that she had used the 'I am a free woman' thing on Rattleshirt once again. She always looked triumphed when she got her way. Rattleshirt grunted something at her before stopping beside Jon Snow.

"We're taking you to Mance." he grunted before running down the slope to Qhorin Halfhand's body. He was probably going to collect his bones, The Lord of Bones would never miss a chance to collect more bones for his armour. I looked up to catch a look of concern on Jon Snow's face and gave his hand a small tug drawing his attention. When he looked down at me I gave him a small smile and let his hand go.

"You have nothing to worry about Jon Snow. Mance won't hurt you." I told him taking the spear from Una as she handed me over a few weapons. I wouldn't be disarmed now that I was with my clan members and I was thankful for that. Without any weapons I felt naked and in the north that was dangerous. "I'll keep you safe." I added as I tied a dagger around my hips and peeked at him though my lashes.

"How are you going to keep me safe from Mance Rayder?" he asked in disbelief giving me a look that told me he didn't believe someone like me could protect him. I was small, I'll give him that but just because he was nearly two heads taller than me didn't mean I couldn't fight well and protect him. I looked up at him with disbelief this time and gave a soft sigh as I rolled my eyes.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." I muttered turning away from him and joining Kale as he handed me a piece of dried meat. I was thankful for that as I hadn't had anything to eat since before the crows attacked us.

"I don't understand," I heard Jon Snow muttered as he took a step to follow me. I was the only one he knew well and I knew he would be staying close to me until he got to know the others. Una laughed as she walked beside me and I saw as she looked over her shoulder at the crow.

"Etta is Mance Rayder's niece." She told him and I was sure I heard him stumble in the snow as he took in the new information. I glanced behind me to look at him and saw the wide eyed look he had on his face. He was afraid and that brought out a laugh, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Close your mouth Jon Snow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have read the books you will know I changed a few things and that, but I don't plan on staying with the books or the TV show. There will be factors from both but this is my story. If you don't like don't read. I've introduced a few new characters in this chapter and a few characters from GOT. Hope you all enjoy it.

Seven days we had travelled and Jon Snow hadn't left my side for longer than a few minutes. He was making sure he was by someone he knew and although he did not know me well I was that person. Una had gotten to know the crow as well, telling him stories of the free folk hoping to scare him out of his wits before we reached Mance and home. I could only roll my eyes at her and tell Jon Snow he had nothing to worry about when we reached Mance. We would be reaching the clan tomorrow and this would be the last night we would have to sleep in the cold under the stars.

I was lying with my back flat against the snow, my eyes looking up at the stars around me as I took in their twinkling lights as they begged me to reach out and grab them. As a child I always believed that I could reach up and snatch a star to take for myself but Ygritte had told me I was a fool to think it and smacked me over the head. I was only three then and she was six and that was when Una knew we would be sisters. Una had taken Ygritte in when she was five after he mother died from a strong fever than took a few of our kin clan.

As I looked up at the sky I felt Jon Snow roll over and look at me through the small fire burning a few spaces away from us. I turned my head to face him and was surprised by how close he actually was. His face was only an inch or two away from mine and I sucked in a quick breath as his eyes dropped down to my lips. Was he thinking about kissing me? I thought he was a crow and wasn't going to break his vows. That was what he had spoken about when he asked about the prophecy six days ago.

"Tell me more about Samwell," I asked him in a gently whisper liking the way he spoke about his friends. He had spoken about a few of his brothers but the only one I could remember had been Samwell, he spoke about the crow sometimes when I complained about simple things. All I knew about the crow so far was that he had dark brown hair, lighter than Jon Snow's, pale blue eyes and was larger than the normal crow. Jon Snow told me how Samwell had a thing for books and loved spending his time with their Maester, learning new things.

"What do you want to know about him?" he asked shifting on his side a little, bringing himself closer to me, his body was already creating a blanket of warmth over me and I shrunk into his side. He did not pull away and I knew it was because I tended to roll into him during our sleep. I would wake, my cheek against his chest and his arm over me. The first night he woke and pushed me away all flustered, when it happened again the second night he lay there thinking I was asleep, just staring at me.

"What is he like? You have told me what he looks like and what he likes, but I want to know what he is like." I muttered resting my head against his shoulder as I turned my body towards him. I could feel eyes on us and knew that they belonged to Orell, he did not like that I was so comfortable with the crow.

"He's not a fighter," Jon Snow mumbled after a while, moving his arm under my head, it caused my head to roll closer to his chest than his shoulder and I smiled because he didn't pull away. "He was the first-born son, his father tried to teach him how to fight but that isn't Sam. When his younger brother was coming closer to age, his father told Sam he would be joining the Night's Watch, so his brother could take the house name. His father told him that he would leave for the Wall or he would be in a hunting accident." Jon Snow told me as I looked up at the stars taking in everything he told me.

"And when you met him?" I asked having already heard a brief description on how Jon Snow met Samwell, but I wanted to hear again. I like hearing about the life this crow had at the Wall. I hoped he would always tell me the stories of his life every night. They seemed to help me get to sleep when we were sleeping under the stars.

"He had no idea what he was doing. He wouldn't fight and he was told he wouldn't be able to take his vows." he explained and I knew he had a soft smile on his face as I could tell by his voice. "I spoke to Maester Aemon asking him to take Sam on as a steward, I knew if he went back home he would be killed." he mumbled turning his head so it was resting atop of mine. I like the feeling of being close to Jon Snow but the looks I got from my kin clan told me that they did not approve.

"You saved his life Jon Snow," I smiled as I spoke the words and I could feel the way his lips turned up against my hair. I turned my eyes back to the stars and watched as the Red Wanderer twinkled down at me, reminding me that this crow had stolen me. It was bright but it wasn't as bright as it was the night I was stolen by the crow. "Mance will take you in. You will become free folk like us." I explained to him suddenly wanting him to understand that he would be no different from us, he would have his will again, and he would not be bound by vows.

"And you know because he is your uncle." Jon Snow muttered running one of his hands up my back before trailing it down again and leaving it rested at the base of my back. Did he know what he was doing or was he just doing it without thinking?

"Not by blood he isn't." I mumbled pressing my head deeper into his chest, I could feel his furs ticking my cheek as I leant into the warmth he offered. From the silence I knew he was waiting for me to go on. He would not ask but he wanted to know. "He married my aunt Dalla before I was born. When my mother was stolen, she returned a few months later heavy with child. She died giving birth to me and my aunts Dalla and Val brought me up. Mance took it upon himself to become the father I wouldn't have. He taught me everything I know and I know everything he knows." I told him as I closed my eyes and rested my arm across his stomach.

"He sounds ... I do not think he will like me." he offered to me as his voice became deeper. Sleep was taking him as well and soon we would both be asleep.

"You know nothing Jon Snow. You are from the prophecy, he will accept you." I whispered listening to the way his heart beat in his chest as it lulled me to sleep like that of a sweet melody.

"When will I meet him?" Jon Snow suddenly asked sounding more awake than he was moments ago. I shook my head against him lightly as I stifled a yawn and let sleep take over me.

"On the morrow Jon Snow."

* * *

The wind had picked up by the time the sun had risen high in the sky, and I could see that Jon Snow was finding it hard to make his way through the snow. He was panting with the effort to keep up with me and the rest of the clan, but I knew that he didn't travel like this on a daily bases. He was a crow and we were free folk, we lived like this every day.

Jon Snow however was a boy in our land. He was a boy just learning how to survive the harsh winters the gods sent us. If he made it to Mance Rayder with little to none injuries than there would be hope that he could survive more than this short journey. There would be hope that Jon Snow survives longer than any other crow we had ever taken before.

"Tell me about your family." I heard his voice whisper behind me and the huskiness of it brought a fright to my bones. I had not known he was that close to me, only a moment ago he was struggle to catch up and now he was towering behind me.

"About Mance and my aunts?" I asked him turning my head slightly so I could see him through the heavy snow. He gave a slight nod as he joined me at my side and walked beside me as we grew closer to home. "My mother was the youngest of three. Val and Dalla were her older sisters. I know not much about her but Val likes to tell stories. Mance married Dalla before I was born and then my mother was stolen." I told him raising an arm to protect my eyes from the snow as the wind picked up.

"Stolen?" Jon Snow asked his voice breathless as he tried to keep up with me against the fighting wind. I remembered then that he did not know the laws of us free folk, he was a southerner, even if he did not believe it.

"It's part of the law. If a man wants a woman he must steal her from her clan and put up a fight to win her." I explained, noting the way he still looked confused and tried to think of a term easier for him to understand. "It's like marriage for you southerners. It shows that the man is strong enough to protect what he believes is his."

"Why not just marry?" he asked the confusion clear in his voice as he asked. It was not as simple as he thought. It has always been that way for us free folk, Mance only married Dalla because of his beliefs before he became a free folk. There were few free folk that did marry, but the law was clear that no other man's wife could be stolen, only daughters.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." I muttered to him knowing he heard me as he gave me the usual sigh of annoyance. He did not like it when I said those words to him. He made it clear every time I spoke them. "My mother came back a few months later, my father was dead and she was heavy with child. Val said she was with fever before she had me. They were surprised I even made it through the birth." I continued telling him to take his mind off of his dislike for my earlier words.

"And your aunts, they raised you?" he questioned grabbing hold of my arm as I caught my foot in the snow nearly falling down.

"Along with Mance, Danya and Una they did. Mance took it upon himself to act as a father towards me. He and Dalla have tried for years for a child, but she kept losing them a few months into the pregnancy. This one's different though. He's survived longer than the others. She will be ready to give birth in a few months." I told him looking ahead as Rattleshirt gave the familiar signal. We were close to home; he could see it from where he was. A smile crossed my lips before I turned to face Jon Snow, I grabbed his arm and stopped him from continuing on. "You will be meeting Mance soon. Just let Rattleshirt explain everything and don't speak until he asks you."

Jon Snow only nodded at my words but I could see that he was afraid. He would be a fool not to feel a little fear but there was nothing Mance would do to him once he looked at him carefully. Una had made it clear to many of our kin clan that he was the prophecy as well.

"You will be okay Jon Snow." I promised him squeezing his hand quickly before following after the others as they sped up their walk to reach home faster.

Mance would not be happy that I went against his wishes but there was nothing he could do now. It was part of the past and this time in the future is more important. I was sure I had found the crow from the prophecy but I could not be sure until Danya looked at him.

* * *

My kin clan did not take to having a crow in our home very well. Jon Snow was being stared at with great dislike and part of my heart felt for him. We were the worst to judge those that we felt betrayed their family and here was a crow that had obviously betrayed his.

All the way from the entrance of our home until we reached Mance's tent, eyes stayed on Jon Snow. People did not trust him enough to take their eyes from him. He was still a crow and although he killed one of his brothers he was still seen as a crow.

"Stay out ere Etta," Rattleshirt ordered as he grabbed hold of Jon Snow's arm to drag him into Mance's tent. Did he really think I was going to stay out here while the crow was questioned? I was family to Mance and I had every right to be in that tent when he decided the fate of Jon Snow.

A second went passed when Jon Snow was taken into the tent and disappeared from me, a second that could have changed everything so I quickly followed behind, ignoring Kale as he tried to stop me. The tent was filled with the soft music Mance was playing on his lute and the fire crackled as Dalla sat in front of it cooking something in the large pot. The smell from the pot was familiar and I smiled at the meaty smell of her rabbit stew and cooked chicken. Tormund and Styr were stood off to the side already eating away at some greasy chicken.

Rattleshirt had brought Jon Snow to the side where Tormund stood, his height towering over Jon Snow, he looked to the crow before running a hand through his ginger beard. Jon Snow looked at him intently and I knew he thought that Tormund was Mance; many free folk that joined us over the years had thought the same thing. Mance placed his lute on the ground softly as he uncrossed his legs and stretched his legs in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees.

His eyes flickered to me before turning to the crow. Val appeared behind him and took the lute into her hands carefully before stepping away giving me a look that told us we would be talking later after Mace had dealt with me. Styr licked his fingers as he stood from his chair at the table, where he had been looking down at a map. He frowned just noticing the crow and he gave a confused look to Rattleshirt.

"What's this?" he asked almost growling the words as he looked at Rattleshirt with a frown. "A crow?" I watched as Rattleshirt flicked his eyes between Styr and Jon Snow, trying to think of something to say that would give good reason for a crow to be in our home.

"The black bastard that guttered two o' our men." Rattleshirt finally explained nodding towards the crow without taking his eyes from Styr. The bald man looked to the Lord of Bones carefully before looking to the crow. "We thinks he's a warg too." Rattleshirt added as a low growl spread trough the tent. My eyes lowered to the floor and I expected to see Ghost hunched over, his teeth bared as he stood beside his master but he wasn't in here.

"You were to kill them all." Styr grumbled moving some of the maps and papers around on the table before giving Rattleshirt a furious look. He was not happy, I could tell that much from the way his cheeks were turning red as he let his anger boil up into something stronger.

"This one came over," Una muttered stepping into the tent bringing the attention to her as pushed away Ryk as he tried to stop her from entering. I think it was time Mance got a new guard for his tent, it seemed Ryk was letting everyone in. "He slew Qhorin Halfhand with his own hand." She told Styr pulling her brown hair over her shoulder as she stared at him waiting for him to either tell her to leave or shut up. They never really got on, he hated that she took in all the children without mothers, she gave them reason to fight, he hated that.

"This boy?" Styr asked looking at Jon Snow in disbelief as he tried to figure out how someone so young could have killed the Halfhand. I could understand, after meeting him the first time, the time he wanted to kill me, I would have found it hard to believe someone like Jon Snow could kill him. Styr's face had become fierce with anger and it was because he didn't have the chance to kill Qhorin Halfhand. "The Halfhand should have been mine. Do you have a name crow?" he asked Jon Snow this time instead of just talking out loud hoping someone would answer him.

"Jon Snow, Your Grace." Jon Snow muttered dipping his head down slightly as he spoke. I watched as his leg twitched and I wondered of he thought he should bow as well. It would all be well if Jon Snow was speaking to the real king, I tried to keep the smile from my lips.

"Your Grace," Styr looked surprised at the words but a smile graced his lips none-the-less and he turned to give a smug look to Tormund, nodding his head at him as if proving a point. "You see. He takes me for a king." His tone was light and joking and it made me proud to be part of the free folk. Everyone south of the Wall believes we are cold-hearted and only trying to come into their land and steal everything that belonged to them. We just wanted to live and protect our children and young.

"A blind boy, must be. Who ever heard of a king without ears? Why his crown would fall straight down to his neck! Har," he said grinning at Jon Snow before flashing me a quick look and then one behind the crow to Mance, before taking another bit of his chicken and grunting something to Jon Snow. "Close your beak, crow. Spin yourself around might be you'd find who you're looking for." Jon Snow spun around slowly but to me it felt like he moved like a flash of lightning. His eyes dropped to Mance as he stood tall and demanding. You could tell he was a king from the way he stood then.

"I'm Mance Rayder." Mance told him giving him a once over before looking at his face carefully. "And you are Ned Stark's bastard, the Snow of Winterfell." he said watching as Jon Snow's face turned to one of astonishment and confusion. He was wondering how Mance knew him, a story I had been told before. Mance told me stories of his journeys when I was a young girl, he had told me the one where he went to Winterfell and met Ned Stark and his boys.

"How ... how could you know ..." Jon Snow stuttered turning to me for explanation. Did he think I told him? How could I have? I had spent the last eight days with this crow and had not spoken to anyone apart from the small band we had travelled with. "I don't understand."

"I met you once, when you were a youngling. Around five or six, you and the Stark boy." Mance told him and Jon Snow became silent over the words. Was he trying to remember the time when he had met Mance?. It was a few years after he had met Dalla. I was three or four, and Mance went to Winterfell undercover as a farmer with the help of a crow that owed him. Dalla was so worried that he would not return, but he was given safe passage by the crow, there and back. "Tell me, does my Lord of Bones speak truly? Did you slay my old friend the Halfhand?"

"Yes, cause Rattleshirt told you!" Una exclaimed not liking that someone else got thanks for what she did. She was always like that and she felt that Mance did not appreciate what she did for the clan. Una was a proud woman and she would not have a man ordering her around to do what was his will.

"I did." Jon Snow admitted when Mance ignored Una and waited for the crows reply. Jon Snow would do whatever Mance asked of him if he wanted to survive. Most crows would in his position, it was survival of the fittest and I would love to see the day any crow turned down Mance's offer. Mance took in Jon Snow's words carefully and I was sure I saw a flicker of pain on his face before it turned to steel like his blade again.

"The Shadow Tower will never again seen as fearsome," he muttered softly before looking at Jon Snow with careful eyes. "Qhorin was my enemy. But also my brother, ... once. So ... shall I thank you Jon Snow? Or curse you?" he asked the crow taking him in once again as the crow assessed his words. Jon Snow looked from Mance to the floor, keeping his eyes on the furs that brought heat to the tent before slowly lifting his head to meet Mance's stare.

"You ought to thank me for killing your enemy," Jon Snow said with strength to his voice that I had never hard. It brought a fast, hammering beat to my heart and I was scared that his tone would upset Mance. It would not do for me to lose this crow now. "and curse me for killing your friend." He added onto the end and I watched Mance as he processed the words, a small almost undisguisable smile appeared on his lips.

"Har!" Tormund shouted out in laughter, licking the chicken grease from his fingers as he clapped his other hand against his knee at the crow's answer. "Well answered!" he called looking over to Mance knowing that he shared his feelings on the matter.

"Agreed." Mance muttered but I could tell that it almost sounded reluctant. He cleared his throat and stepped closer to the crow, surrounding him in his shadow. "If you would join us, you'd best know us." He observed the crow as he spoke, it was his way of seeing if he was a true turn-cloak or pretending. "The man you took for me is Styr, Magner of Thenn. Magner means 'lord' in the Old Tongue." He told him carefully nodding at Styr as he spoke before pointing at Tormund as he introduced him after. "Our chicken-eater here is my loyal Tormund. The woman-"

"Hold. You gave Styr his style, give me mine." Tormund almost exclaimed cutting over Mance as he went to introduce Dalla and Val. Mance gave him a half-smile before rolling his eyes at Tormund.

"As you wish. Jon Snow, before you stands Tormund Giantsbane, Tall-talker, Horn-blower and Breaker of Ice. And here also Tormund Thunderfist, Husband to Bears, the Mead-king of Ruddy Hall, Speaker to Gods and Father of Hosts." He introduced Tormund again, this time using the style Tormund tended to use when introducing himself to new clan members or free folk. Tormund's large, toothy smile was a sign that he liked this introduction better than the last.

"That sounds more like me." Tormund grunted his smile still present on his lips as he turned to the crow, giving him a nod of welcome. "Well met Jon Snow. I am fond o' wargs, as it happens, though not o' Starks." He admitted and I could see the way Jon Snow sunk back from Tormund, was he afraid of him? Tormund would not hurt him unless Mance ordered it or he needed to do so. Mance bought the attention back to him by clearing his throat again and Jon Snow's eyes shot to him quickly.

"The good woman at the brazier," Mance went on, pointing down at Dalla as she stirred the stew smiling up at him as he mentioned her. "is Dalla. Treat her like you would any queen, she is carrying my child." He told the crow, his voice stern, a way to tell Jon Snow to tread carefully when it came to Dalla. Jon Snow nodded quickly as Mance's eyes bore into him. "This beauty is her sister Val. Young Jarl beside her is her latest pet." He pointed out Val and then the spearman beside her. I didn't like Jarl, he knew that but there was something about him that put me off. I didn't know why Val was so interested in him.

"I am no man's pet!" Jarl snapped his face red with anger and embarrassment at Mance's words. I had to try hard to keep the snort of laughter from slipping out. It seems Tormund did not care if Jarl heard as he released his laugh, clapping his hands together as the man looked at him.

"And Val's no man," Tormund grunted his laughter still clear in his tone as he peered at Jarl. "You ought to have noticed that by now lad." He teased before he turned away at the look Mance sent him. Even Tormund, who could have a lot on Mance was afraid of the ex-crow.

"The red-head is my niece, Etta." Mance told him observing as Jon Snow looked over to me with warm eyes giving me a soft nod to show that he understood what Mance was saying. Mance eyes flashed with protection and I knew what he was thinking of then. I wouldn't let myself get known by a crow unless I needed to be. "I see you are known with her."

"He saved my life." I told Mance not liking the tone he used with Jon Snow now that he knew why he was here. It was not just because he killed Qhorin Halfhand that Rattleshirt brought him here.

"A crow saving a free folk?" Mance muttered with disbelief lacing his voice as he looked between Jon Snow and I. Was it hard for him to actually believe that? What was wrong with a crow saving someone?

"Three times Mance, three times." I told him firmly hoping he would change his tone with the crow? Was he not thankful I was saved? Or would he rather it be a free folk to save me. Mance looked at me carefully, trying to assess if I was lying to him before turning to Jon Snow.

"Three times?" Mance asked sounding unsure as he asked the question. He was still thinking I was lying to save the crow? Why would I do that for? Unless he was from the prophecy but I wouldn't know until Danya was to see him.

"Three times, they were all his fault but he still saved my life." I told Mance stepping forward to show him that I was standing my ground on this matter. I wasn't going to let Mance scare him away because he was getting over-protective. Mance looked at the crow, and I could see that Jon Snow was staring back at him with the same look. They were assessing and testing each other. They were trying to learn everything about each other within those stares.

"What am I going to do with you crow?" Mance asked before looking away to Dalla. Aunt Dalla had long blond hair like Val, but there was something that set them apart. Dalla had softer features that made her seem weak and gentle, but she was anything but weak and gentle. Val was one of the beauties as many men said. I could not explain what it was about her that made her beautiful because to me she looked like Dalla. Val was fierce and strong, but still looked like a free folk woman, she was never mistaken for a man. Mance turned to Tormund and the ginger man gave him a shrug, his clear signal that he did not mind if the crow joined the clan. "Una take Jon Snow to get a new cloak," Mance ordered the dark-haired woman before turning to face me. He waited for Una and Jon Snow to step out of the tent before speaking. "This crow ... is he?" He asked unsure whether to go on or not.

"I do not know Mance," I told him giving a shrug, hoping it would back up my point of not knowing. I would not be sure unless the prophecy was to come true or unless Danya told me the truth. She would know if he was just like she knew it was me when I was born. "Danya will know." I added flicking my eyes to Val who nodded at my words.

"She's gone into the Haunted Forest for supplies, we will see her when she returns in four days time." Mance muttered turning to help Dalla as she climbed from the floor, a bowl of stew in her hands. He led her to the table, helping her down into a chair before looking to Tormund. "We'll have to keep an eye on this Jon Snow until then." Tormund nodded in agreement, placing his hand on the blade hanging from his side. I rolled my eyes at them before stepping forward into the Mance's view.

"The crow can stay with me." I announced feeling everyone's eyes go to me but I kept my stare on Mance. He looked me over carefully and if I had not grown with him, if I was not his niece, I would have flinched in fear at the cold look he was giving me now.

"He will not." Mance hissed out afraid something could happen if I was not with him. I rolled my eyes at my uncle before taking a step back to the tent flap. I gave him a soft smile as I shrugged at him and gave him the same look I always gave him when I was going to go against his rules.

"I love you Mance, but you are not my father ... you care about me but I am a free woman and I do what I wish." I told him as I stepped out of the tent and turned to find Jon Snow. I walked past Ryk, giving him a light shove as I passed him in search for the crow.

I spotted him not far from Una's tent, they were outside and they were talking about the black cloak Jon Snow had in his hands. I hope that if he was keeping it he would let me use it in the tent in replacement for the white snow bear fur I had. Una didn't need it she already had clam to the black cloak Qhorin Halfhand had. I didn't make it to Una and Jon Snow without first being stopped by Ygritte. Her hair was the first thing I saw, it blocked my sight from the crow as he face brought a stern smile to my eyes.

"You brought a crow back?" she asked looking over her shoulder before looking back to me with questioning eyes. It wasn't normal for us to bring crows back from a scout. We tended to kill them unless they tried to turn over to us, giving information as they did so.

"He killed the Halfhand," I told her trying to give her an explanation that would please her somewhat. She gave me a look of shock and I knew she was finding it had to believe a boy could kill the Halfhand.

"The baby crow?" I knew she would not believe me even though I never tended to tell lies when it came to matters of us free folk and our survival in the future. I gave her a frustrated sigh, I just wanted to lie down on my furs for the night. After the long nights spent sleeping under my cloak on the snow I really wanted to spend one night in the warmth, on something softer than snow.

"Ygritte I really would like to explain but I need to go." I muttered pushing past her to reach Jon Snow and then my tent. As Mance Rayder's niece I got the pleasure of having my own tent. I used to share with Val until I got older and she trusted me to live on my own. On cold night's Ygritte stayed with me just to help keep the chill away even with a large fire burning in the pit. As I slipped passed her, she grabbed hold of my arm, yanking me hard into her side. She swung her arm over my shoulder, pressing me close to her making it look like a hug. The rest of the kin clan wouldn't find this suspicious as we tended to greet each other like this when one returned from a scout. This time was not like the other times.

"You going to fuck the crow?" she asked her voice hard but curious at the same time. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks at her words and shook my head violently, no. I wasn't going to 'fuck' the crow as she suggested. "He the one from the prophecy?" she then asked looking at my red face with a smug smile. Although she beat on those that were rude to me she tended to be just as bad, but it didn't mean the same thing.

"He could be, I won't know until ..." I mumbled leaving my words to trail off not knowing what to say to her. She was difficult to explain things to. I was brought up with an education - Mance taught me well and Danya was more than a fortune-teller - Ygritte was a true-born free folk woman, not much of an education but an understanding on everything. The difference between the way we spoke was large and she sometimes had difficulty understanding my words.

"He plants his seed within ya." Ygritte supplied taking her arm from around my neck and pushed me towards the crow and Una. "Go to Una's in the morning." she added giving me a look that told me I better be there or she would hunt me down. I nodded telling her I would be there and I wouldn't go against her words before walking off towards Una and Jon Snow.

I don't know what they were talking about but it was something good as Una had that look on her face when she wanted or felt the need to help someone, child or adult. She gave that look to all the motherless free folk children before she took them in. She would be taking Jon Snow in as one of her children even if he was taught the ways of the crows. He was a turn-coat now and she would take him in none-the-less. I reached them a few moments after Una patted Jon Snow's shoulder lightly before turning away and entering her tent giving me a soft smile as she saw me approaching.

"You are staying with me Jon Snow." I told him, taking him by the arm as I dragged him passed Una's tent and towards mine that wasn't far from hers. I had asked Mance to move my tent away from his so I could be more free from what I was when I had my tent beside his. I have only had it that far away for six moons, I had convinced him to move it before my sixteenth name-day and I had finally convinced him.

"Staying with you?" Jon Snow asked sounding shocked as I pulled him into the tent and pushed him towards the pile of furs placed upon a soft straw mattress . I nodded in response as I walked over to the table that held a candle Danya had given me. I lit it quickly and pulled off the thick fur that was covering me before going over to the fire pit and stoking the fire so it would burn stronger and produce more heat.

"Have you got a problem Jon Snow?" I inquired standing from the fire and staring at him demanding he answer me quickly if he did. He shook his head before settling on the bed as I brought the jug of wine from the table and pouring it into the wooden cup and offering it to the crow. He took the cup from me with a muffled thank you as he looked around the tent. His eyes dropped to the bed before they widened and he looked back up to me.

"There's only one bed." he said weekly, his voice slightly higher than it normally was. I could see the white direwolf sneak into the tent from the corner of my eye, but I continued to look at Jon Snow, a small smile on my lips at his red face. Jon Snow was a shy crow and I found it amusing to see how fast his face could turn red.

"I'm glad you can count." I sighed to him, dropping down beside him, before lifting my legs and pulling them close to him as I leant over. I climbed over his legs, slowly brushing against his crotch as I passed him before dropping my head on the pillow, closing my eyes. I needed to sleep for a few hours in a soft bed and a warm tent and I would not let Jon Snow spoil that by being too honourable to share a bed with a free folk woman just to sleep. "Sleep Jon Snow." I mumbled to him feeling the sigh that ran through his body before he shuffled and joined me lying down on the bed. I could feel how close he was to me and it made me wonder what was going through his head. We didn't need to sleep so close, the tent was warm enough to sleep without another body close. I would ask Jon Snow about it when the sun was dawning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke from the warmth wrapped around me; it was hot, too hot. I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of Jon Snow's chest. Something I was expecting to become used to when I woke. His arm was wrapped around me tightly and I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck as the heat between us became too much. With a groan I grabbed hold of his arm and pushed it away from me. Well I tried to push it away from my but he tightened it around my waist, pulling me against him. This was not the time for Jon Snow to forget that he was no longer a crow and forget the vows he once made.

I lay there for a while thinking of ways I could get out of Jon Snow's grip when I felt him sift slightly in his sleep, pressing his body to mine. I felt his hard member then and knew what it was I had to do to become free of his grasp. I slowly slipped my hand down his arm, resting it lightly on his hip. I was going to drag it down to his member when he shifted against me, pulling me even closer than we already were. It was in this position that his hard member pressed against my sensitive area and I froze. There was so much heat coming from him there and it was making me tingle in that private place. I had never had that feeling before and now I had his member pressed up against mine and I seemed to be feeling something.

Without my consent my hips pushed against his and I sucked in a breath at the wave of need it left me feeling. I was becoming like the bitches we had that were in heat, needing the attention of a male. This was new to me and although I had no clue what I was doing apparently my body did. I was hot now and there was a feeling within me that seemed to take over everything I was thinking and feeling, controlling my actions. My hand slid from his hip and I grabbed hold of his hot member in my palm, panic was rising within me but my body seemed to ignore my mind as it clutched him tightly. What in the gods was I doing?

A low moan poured from Jon Snow's lips as he twisted himself in his sleep, pressing his body down onto mine as turned, laying down over me. Now I wasn't only hot, but I was feeling something I assumed was arousal and was trapped under the source of that arousal. And he was heavy. It would only be me that got myself trapped in this position. And it would only be me that got caught in this position.

It was Ygritte that caught me trying to escape the crow's weight as he pressed down on me. I wasn't enjoying it but I could tell that my body was. He was pressed on me tightly, I could feel his chest rising as he breathed, and noticed that mine was in tune with his. I could feel every part of him, his head rested lightly by mine, his chest pressed into mine, his hips on mine, his member pressed against my area and his legs hanging over mine. Every part of him pressed into me, but I wasn't thinking about any part of Jon Snow apart from the part that connected our hips together.

"Jon," I whispered his name hoping he would wake, realise what position he was in and jump from me in fright. Instead he turned his head towards my neck, his lips brushing against the bare skin peeking through my fur cloak. His lips were soft and warm and I shivered as they pressed against my skin, tickling the sensitive skin as he breathed against my neck. I brought my hand up to rest against his arm and shook him softly wanting him to wake up. "Jon," I whispered once again wanting him to wake up so I could get out from under him. I was hurting all over now and my lower half of my body was aching and I knew it wasn't in a bad way. I needed this to stop and I knew that Jon would be horrified when he woke to find he was lying on me like his. I was about to call his name again when I caught a glimpse of red from the tent flap.

Ygritte was standing there a large smile on her lips, showing her teeth as she stared at me and Jon with mirth in her eyes. She was enjoying this and I knew that she wouldn't help, she would stand there and watch until I got out from under the crow. I just wanted to get our from under Jon Snow, I was hot and I needed to take of this damn cloak to let the cool air reach my skin for a few moments. I watched Ygritte carefully as she flicked her eyes over us again before turning her head out of the tent flap where I could hear a few men talking.

From the way her eyes lit up I just knew that Mance was one of the men outside and I knew what she was planning. It was clear that Mance would not want the crow this close to me. He hated the idea of me letting Jon Snow stay in my tent with me so he was going to hate what it looked like was going on between us now. As Ygritte stepped out of the tent I forgot that Jon was lying on top of me and lifted my leg up quickly to climb out o the bed and accidentally hit him in his crotch with my knee.

"Arrrgh," Jon Snow grunted, rolling off of my and landing on the floor with a groan of pain. His hands were cupping his member and he looked ridiculous as he rolled on the floor in a curled up ball groaning and grunting in pain. I felt bad for hurting him but I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him as I still lay in the bed. "Seven hells!" he hissed out leaning up on his knees as he glared up at me through his hooded eyes and long eyelashes. I smiled at him softly before standing from the bed, I ran my hand through his curls before going over to the table and pouring myself a glass of water as I watched him stumble to his feet and rest on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go to Una's tent." I told him when I felt his eyes on me and turned back to face the table with the jug of water. I couldn't have him looking at me after what had just happened. I don't think he even realised what had happened. "You can join me if you wish." I added not knowing what he would do if I just left him here alone. I knew that the other free folk would judge him if he stayed inside this tent all day but if they saw him out and communicating with others than they would be more likely to accept him.

"I will," he grunted pushing himself from the bed and into a hunched over standing position. His face was red but I could see that the effects from me kneeing him were wearing off as his breathing was beginning to slow and return to normal. His hair was covering his face, those black curls, wild and messy. It was then that I knew I was in trouble. This crow could turn out to be just a normal crow, he might not be the one form the prophecy and I was already starting to feel something towards him. Was it my fault that I had to spend a near week with him and then treat him like I would a free folk?

Jon Snow was a beautiful man and I would be lucky if he was the one from the prophecy. I had seen some of the other crows and I would not lower myself to be with any of them. Forget the prophecy if I had to have a child with any of those crows than I would willingly let the White Walkers take over the north and the free folk with it. It may have been selfish but I am a free folk woman and no one orders me around - apart from Mance, Val and Dalla - and these crows thought they could rule over us like we were newly recruits at the Wall.

I was about to reply to him, after spending a rather long time admire the beauty of him but Mance ruined the moment as he stormed into the tent, Ygritte and Tormund following close behind. He looked disappointed when he entered and I knew that Ygritte had told him that I was probably being fucked by the crow. I could tell by the way her eyes lost the light that she was still expecting me to be under Jon. It seemed Tormund was the only one tat wasn't disappointed when he entered the tent. I knew he only came to stop Mance if things got a bit out of hand.

"Did you want something Uncle?" I asked him setting down the cup I held and looked over at Jon as he straightened up and watched Mance carefully. Was he still scared of him? I understood that Mance was a bit on the rough side when it came to looks but he wasn't really that horrid when it came down to it. He was fair with punishments but he would never hurt those that didn't deserve it.

"I was just checking that you were up." he grunted and I could tell it was a lie. I had grown up surrounded by lies and now I could tell when one was being told. His eyes flashed to Ygritte and Tormund before falling onto Jon before he looked back to me. "I want you to take the crow hunting in the forest. Don't return until he's killed something." Mance muttered giving Jon a stern look before leaving the tent, Tormund following behind him.

That left Ygritte, Jon and I alone and I knew that I was going to kill Ygritte now. If she had just stayed and help me get out from under Jon then I wouldn't be sent off into the forest to go hunting when I knew that a hunting band had just returned this morning. I was on her before she could even realise it. I was smacking her on the head as we fell to the floor and I growled as she raised her arms to stop my hits. I just wanted to hit her in the face and leave a mark. She did deserve it after all. She knew I hated hunting in the forest. It took a few days before any good game would come into view and I did not like spending my time in the woods hunched up in one of the tree houses while waiting for some stupid animal to scurry past my path.

Once I was sure that my next hit would leave a mark I lowered my fist only to be pulled up and off of Ygritte. I let out a small shriek of frustration as my body was held against Jon's so he could stop me from hitting Ygritte. Ygritte rolled off of the floor and rested her hands against her knees as she tried to regain her breath. She sent me a look through glared eyes that said ' _I'm older than you, I would have beaten you_ '. I growled at her look before struggling out of Jon's grip; he was reluctant to let me go. Did he not want me fighting? or did he not want to pull me away again?

I stumbled passed Ygritte as Jon's arms suddenly released me and picked up the knapsack that rested near the bed. I glared at Ygritte as she stood tall and watched my movements. I rested the knapsack on the table and turned to face her giving her one of the dirtiest looks I could muster up.

"I hate you Ygritte." I gritted out as I made my way to the light wooden chest not far from the bed. I opened the lid feeling both Ygritte's and Jon's eyes on my but ignored them as I pulled out a light fur tunic and a thick fur tunic as well as two pairs of woollen leggings and fur gloves. I would be needing those in the forest. I picked up the clothes and walked over to the table folding them carefully as I slipped them into the knapsack. I would need to leave room for food as well but I was sure that Dalla or Una would have a knapsack ready full of food for me to take. News travelled fast around here and because I was going out on a hunting trip with the crow people would have heard by now.

"You'll be thanking me soon." she replied setting herself on my bed and pulling the black cloak that belonged to Jon in her lap. She folded it carefully keeping her eyes on the black material before standing up and placing it lightly on top of my clothing. It was her way of saying sorry and it was also her way of asking me to stay safe. Ygritte may have been a hard, young wildling woman but she card for me like family and to us free folk, family was almost everything.

"It won't be soon that I'm thanking you." I grunted closing the knapsack and dropping it on the floor by the table. I gave her a pointed look before I turned my eyes onto Jon. He did not know how long we would be out in the forest and he certainly didn't have the clothing or supplies to survive out there that long. I was taking the bare minimum of my clothing as I knew I would have to fit his in with mine. We would need a supply of food, and that wouldn't last long if we had to stay for longer than a week. I would also need to grab a knapsack full of weapons, one I would make him carry. They were a must need, more so than the food or other supplies. I was thankful that the tree houses were fully stocked after every hunt. That was one thing I was looking forward to when we reached the tree houses. Clothes were always left there for anyone to use, there was beds and furs there as well as pillows. The tree houses were also stocked with cooking supplies and I would not need to carry a pot around to cook in. Mance had thought everything out when he had the tree houses built.

"I was tryin' to help." she mumbled and it made me wonder in that moment who was actually older. Sure she looked older than me but I was well-educated and seemed to sound older than her most of the time. I turned away from Jon to face the girl I had grown up with and gave her a seething look.

"We don't know how long we'll be out there Ygritte. A hunting group only came in this morning. The animals are on edge anyway and it will take twice as long to catch any good prey." I muttered turning to face Jon before taking a few light steps towards him. "You have to kill something and it has to be something that will feed half of the camp. That is why Mance is sending you out there. He's testing you. I have no idea how long we will be out there but it could be longer than a week." I told him turning back to face Ygritte and giving her a hard look. "You could help us Ygritte by going to Una and getting some clothes that would fit Jon. I need some for him to change into now and to take some with us." I muttered to her keeping my eyes locked on hers as I waited for her to give me a nod and rush out of the tent.

I didn't turn to face Jon as I went over to the open chest and pulled out a fur tunic and woollen leggings. I was going to change before we went. There was nothing as nice as starting a three-day trip in clean clothes. I closed the chest lid after grabbing a pair of hide boots and setting them on the floor. I turned my back to the entrance of the tent and pulled the light cloak rom my shoulders before pulling the heavy fur tunic from my chest. I could hear the intake of breath Jon took as he watched but I did not care. He would have to face the sight of me undressing if he was the one on the prophecy. I could feel his eyes on me as I pulled the woollen leggings from my legs and I wondered why he kept his eyes on me. I thought he was a crow and still listened to his vows. I knew that just because he left and betrayed his brothers it would not stop him from keeping his vows.

I flashed my eyes over to him and caught the intense look he was giving me before sliding on the clean woollen leggings not taking my eyes from his. Once the leggings were on I tucked the two light tunics I had on into the leggings before slowly sliding the fur tunic over my head. Jon Snow kept his eyes on me through the whole thing not removing them in shame like I thought he would. I pulled the belt of leather around my waist and tied it so the tunic would not slip off before grabbing the boots and slipping them over the woollen wraps I had covering my feet. I was keeping warm on this trip and I would do anything to keep the biting chill from setting in my bones.

As I slipped the other boot over my foot Ygritte entered the tent with a handful of cloths. She gave me a look before setting them on the table before heading over to Jon and handing him similar clothing to mine and a pair of hide boots. She turned back to me and gave me a half-smile.

"Una wants to see ya, Mance dropped the weapons there." she told me giving me a sharp nod before exiting the tent and leaving my alone with Jon. I turned my eyes on the crow and gave him a pointed look when he was standing there with the clean clothes in his hand.

"You should dress, we'll be leaving soon." I told him going over to the table, picking up the knapsack and placing his clothes into it carefully ignoring the sounds of him dressing behind me. Was it wrong that I wanted to watch him dress? He watched me so what was wrong with me watching him? I turned my head to the side slightly and watched as he tied the laces of his clean woollen breeches. He was only in his new breeches and a thin tunic. The tunic was loosely laced and I could see his chest and stomach underneath. His skin looked smooth, there were no markings on his skin from what I could see and I couldn't tell if his chest was covered in hair. I could see from here that there was no heavy hair on his chest but he could have light wisps cover his hard abs.

Jon looked up then and his eyes locked with mine. It was like earlier when he watched me dress, he kept his eyes on my when he laced up his tunic, before tucking it in his breeches and lifting the new, thicker tunic over his head and tying the leather belt around his waist. He replaced his old boots with the new hide ones given to him before he stood straight in his new attire. He picked up the fur cloak given to him and placed it over his shoulders before slowly clasping it together. He looked like a free folk now, not the crow he was when he entered the camp. I gave him a soft smile before pulling on my own cloak, closing the knapsack and grabbing it from the table.

I was ready to leave, I looked around the tent quickly seeing if there was anything I missed before throwing the knapsack over my shoulder and taking his clothes from his and placing them in the bed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the tent and over to the tent that belonged to Una. I could feel the eyes of everyone on us as we walked over to Una's tent.

Una's tent was larger than the others around the camp. Mance had given her a larger tent because he knew she took care of all the children that no longer had parents. I knew that Ygritte and Kale still stayed with her and I knew that a few of the younger lot that had lost their parents in fights stayed with her as well. I stepped into the tent, Una was pacing around and I knew she was waiting for me. She took care of me just as much as Dalla, Val, Mance and Danya did when I was growing up. She had taking me under her wing once Ygritte and I started sending time together.

Ygritte was in the tent as well as Kale and two young free folk. The two little girls tended to stay inside the tent all the time and they never really left unless they had to. Fira and Faye not only looked similar but liked the same things and did not speak unless the other was with them. For two girls on nine they were small and shared the same northern dark hair as most of the group. I could not remember what happened to their parents but I remember that they were brought to Una on the same day when they were both three.

As we stepped into the tent Una rushed over to us, wrapping me in her arms before letting me go and doing the same to Jon. I could tell he was shocked by her actions as his eyes turned wide as she pulled back and face me. She had a scared smile on her face and I knew that she was not fond of me going out with just Jon. It was not safe and she knew that. I bet she questioned Mance n this when he brought the weapons over.

"I packed you food." she told me handing over the knapsack full of food. She turned to Kale, who stood and handed Jon another bag, probably full of weapons from the looks of it. "You 'ave weapons there." she added keeping her eyes low as she spoke. She did that when she wanted to hide her oncoming tears. Una was our mother in spirits and heart, she would have it in blood as well if she could. She cared deeply for every child that ever went into her care.

"She get 'urt, I'll kill ya." Kale said to Jon in a threatening tone, his hand gripping his sword as it hung from his hip. Kale had his eyes squinted in a glare as he looked Jon over, he was trying to be scary but there was something about Kale that didn't really get your blood turning to ice. He was not a scary person but there could be times when he became scary. I had seen it one time when the camp was attacked. Ygritte and I were being attacked and had no weapon to defend ourselves and Kale lost it when one of the men grabbed Ygritte to try to steal. Hey if Kale felt the need to act like our big brother then I would not be one to complain.

"Kale stop it," Una snapped at him smacking him on the arm lightly as she pushed him away from Jon and me. She turned back to us and pulled us both into a quick hug before placing her hands on her cheeks. "Be careful, both of ya." she whispered before turning away as she gently pushed us out of the tent. It was a short goodbye but I knew that if it was any longer Una would be demanding she either come with us or we stay here with her. Ygritte climbed up off of the floor and she pulled her spear off the floor with her. She followed us out of the tent and stayed silent as she walked along to the edge of the camp. It was her usual thing to lead me to the edge of camp when I went out on hunts or scouts. I would do the same when she went out.

"Don't travel through the night. Follow the trail, keep an eye open." she ordered to me as she swept her eyes on the snow-filled land before us. It would take a day and a half before we reached the forest, it was dangerous to travel in the night. Some free folk tended to stumble of the trail and get lost, eventually ending up dead. I gave her a soft look as her eyes dropped to mine and quickly wrapped her in a hug. Ygritte was not one for touching but she would not reject my hug.

"I know Ygritte," I muttered to her taking her had in mine gentle before looking towards Jon. "We'll be back soon." I added before letting go of her hand and grabbing Jon's arm. I lead him out into the trail, following the small rocky path that cut through the snow. If we walked fast we could make it to the normal night stop before it gets dark. "We'll walk until night hits." I muttered to Jon as he walked beside me as we stumbled through the deep snow.

I only had hope that once we arrived in the forest and reached the tree house it wouldn't be long before Jon found his first prey. Only a few minutes into our trek the sound of heavy breathing reached my ears and I turned my head to see Ghost shoot passed us, mixing in with the snow. Of course he wouldn't leave his master to venture out here alone. This was not what I was looking forward to once I returned from the scout. I turned my head to Jon and thought that maybe it would be alright if I got to spend my days and nights with this mysterious crow until we returned back to the camp. In that time I could figure him out and finally be able to know if he was the one from the prophecy. Danya said I would be able to know when I met the one.


	5. Chapter 5

The night came quickly, quicker than I expected but thankfully it came slow enough that we reached the night stop before it got too dark. It would not do for us to be travelling in the dark. Although we did have a path to follow but it was not unusual for someone to stray off of the path and lose themselves in the wildness around. Some of them were never to be found again while others simple stumbled back into the camp nearing death.

"We'll stop here tonight. It's too dangerous to travel further in the night." I muttered to Jon dropping my bag down into the slight cave that would hide us well as the night went darker and became colder. It would not be ideal to light a fire but the cave would keep us warm until the sun rose and we could be on our way again. Jon nodded his head and called out for Ghost to come join us in the cave. The direwolf would be a great help in the night with his warmth and it was one thing I was looking forward to this night. That and sleeping beside Jon, who would no doubt keep me warm as well.

I settled down on the cave floor and felt rather than saw Jon do the same thing as he settled behind me, pulling out the spare cloak that Una had given him before we left. He wrapped the cloak around both of us, pulling me towards him so that we would stay warm during the night. I would not be mistaken to believe that Jon Snow had been taught how to stay alive during the night as cold as the one tonight but I knew that there were other ways for people to stay warm in the night. Ways I was sure he would not like even if I suggested them to him. It came to my surprise when after my shivering for five minutes he sighed deeply and muttered words that had my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest.

"Take your cloak off and lay on me." he grunted pulling on the cloak to try to get me out of it. Was this the way he was going to break his vows? In the middle of the night to a girl who was unwilling and just wanting some sleep. I turned to face him, struggling to do so not wanting to move the large cloak from us. What was going through his head right now?

"What?" I asked stunned that those words even came from his mouth. He was more than instant that he was going to stick to his vows and now he wants me to take my clothes off for him.

"It's the quickest way for you to heat up." he muttered reaching over and pulling the cloak from me without my consent. I didn't try to stop him either though. I was in too much of stat of shock that I allowed him to remove my cloak and pull me on top of him. The warmth returned to me as soon a she wrapped both my cloak and the spare cloak over us and against my will I rested my head against his chest and settled against him letting sleep take over now that I was warm. It wasn't like I could stop the sleep take over me but his warmth made me realise how cold I was before and how tired I had become from the walking and the events before yesterday.

I felt safe as I lay against Jon's chest, and I could tell that he was comfortable with me lying on him as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him as his breathing slowed down and he drifted off to sleep. I felt myself soon following him as my eyes drifted closed and I snuggled into his warmth.

* * *

I woke on top of Jon, his arms around me and my face buried in his warm chest. Each of his breaths had me sinking closer to him and closer to his warmth. I had one leg wrapped up around his hip, the other resting against his leg. His arms were holding my against his body as they wrapped against my waist and my hips were resting on top of his. I could feel his member as it pressed into me but I wasn't as bothered by it this morning like I was yesterday.

I looked out of the cave, taking in how the sky was becoming lighter and the way Ghost stood close to the entrance ready to attack if needed. It was about time that we left if we wanted to reach the forest by mid-day. I rested my head back onto Jon's chest before reaching behind me and grabbing hold of his hands that he had securely wrapped around waist. As soon as my hands touched his, he shot up into a sitting positing, sending me flying onto my back until I was caught by Jon and he quickly brought us both to our feet.

"I'm sorry," he grunted, sleep still clouding his voice as he looked around the cave and caught sight of Ghost by the entrance. He was shuffling around and his hand kept reaching out towards his woollen breeches where his member was strained, but his hand would always scratch his thigh as he watched me.

"It's alright," I muttered in reply shifting on my feet slightly before reaching down and grabbing my bag before giving him a look. "We should head out now, we're nearly there and I want to get back to the camp before the week's over." I told him stepping out of the cave after giving him one last look as he turned his back to me.

I didn't want to know what he was doing but I had a feeling I knew what he was doing anyway. I rolled my eyes at the thought before stepping down the slight hill that the cave was on and looked towards the forest I could see in the distance. If we started out now then we would be able to reach the forest before the sun even started to set. I could be in the tree house eating something warm instead of the leftover dried meat.

"Will you hurry up!" I snapped at Jon turning back to face the cave but stumbled back in surprise when I found that he was right behind me, Ghost not too far behind his master. "Oh, umm okay, umm let's go." I stumbled out feeling my face heat up when I noticed the small smile upon his lips at my words before I turned around and started towards the forest.

The heat on my face wouldn't burn down and I could feel it burning hotter as Jon walked next to me, peering at me from the corner of his eye. Why he was watching me I had no idea but I wished hat the forest was closer to us than it was because I knew I would not be able to put up with him like this for much longer if he continued to stare.

"You don't like me do you?" his husky voice muttered after what felt like hours but was really only about ten minutes. His voice was loud compared to the silence we had walked in and I couldn't help but jump as his voice startled me. I turned my head to face him, unsure of what he had actually asked.

"What?" I asked allowing the confusion to come out in my tone. I hadn't an idea what brought on his question but now I was intrigued to find out what he meant. Jon took me in carefully with his icy eyes before looking out over at the nearing forest before turning back to me.

"You don't like me. I can see it. You and your folk don't like me, doubt you even trust me." he didn't mutter the words this time, he didn't even seem to care as he spoke them but I could tell from the way he was so detached when speaking that he actually cared. Was Jon Snow getting upset because the people he was surrounded by not bothered by his presence and didn't care for him.

"It's not about the trust Jon. Mance didn't trust half the people in our camp when they first arrived." I told him joining his pace as he walked faster towards the growing forest. Maybe I had underestimated how long it would take for us to arrive. "They all gained his trust and showed that he could trust them. You just need to do the same thing." I could tell for his face that he was taking in everything I had said and from the desperate look he had I knew that maybe he wanted to be more of a free folk in this moment than he even knew. He had after all betrayed his brothers. They wouldn't accept him back if he returned. We were the only thing he had to lean on at the moment and none of us really trusted him. I felt like I should trust him but I wasn't going to give him that trust when I knew that it was still possible for him to betray any trust given. "You need to succeed on this hunt and that may just gain Mance's trust. After that everyone else will trust you as well." I told him hoping that he would find comfort in my words.

"And what about your trust? Will I have gained that as well?" he asked turning his head to face me as he slowed down his pace. I could feel my cheeks heating up from his look but knew I wouldn't be able to answer without my voice rising. I gave him a shrug before walking towards the forest and leaving him lagging behind to catch up. As I moved next to Ghost he bared his teeth at me, letting out a low but dangerous growl. The direwolf was never going to trust me until his master did. Jon Snow was the perfect one to talk about earning people's trust. He didn't have mine and it was clear that I did not have his.

* * *

We arrived in the forest earlier than I thought but it was still late in the day as they sun was already moving to set. The nights were coming in faster now that winter was dawning closer. The days were becoming shorter and it would start becoming harder to predict the right time. It may have been early evening but it would be dark like a late night. The was no concept of the time out here, especially in this forest.

"I thought you said we wouldn't arrive till night." Jon grunted as he pushed his way through the dense trees as I followed the path that would take us to the tree houses. I turned my head to him slightly ignoring the way he flicked his eyes between me and Ghost. His direwolf had bared his teeth at me ever since we had left the cave this morning had hadn't stopped yet.

"You move faster than the others. If I was with them we would still be at the cave." I told him as a small smile appeared on my face as I spotted the closest tree house. There were seven in total - six were for us to sleep in and the last one was were we stayed during the day. It was the largest of them all and was in the centre with the only main entrance.

The trees were all quite large but the centre tree was strong and large enough to hold the wooden hut above it that would hold at least twenty men. There were three bridges coming from the main hut leading to three smaller huts which would sleep the men. Onto each of those three huts was a small entrance platform outside the huts where the bridges stopped and doors stood. There was a bridge coming from each of these platforms that would then lead to the three remaining huts.

When Mance had decided to do this in the forest he had thought it through carefully to make sure the safety of everyone that would go out hunting. It was a good thing on his part and it was one of the logical things to happen with us free folk. Each of the huts also had emergency escape ladders if we could not get out from the main hut. You could never know in these woods.

I could feel the amazement coming from Jon as he approached the huts. I bet there was nothing like this that he had seen in his life before. He was used to the stone buildings and the flaunting of money whereas this was made of what nature gave us and nothing more.

I led him towards the base of the main tree and waited until he rested beside me at the base of the large trunk. His eyes were flashing around the area taking everything in while trying to contain his amazement at the same time. Us free folk were always underestimated. His blue eyes dropped down to me and I gave him a soft smile before reaching out for the rope ladder attached to the tree trunk. As my foot hit the first step Jon's hand stopped me from climbing any higher.

"I can't leave Ghost down here." He told me giving me a stern look that stated he wasn't leaving the direwolf down here even though he could protect himself. I looked to the direwolf, his red eyes glaring at me against his white fur and frowned back at the wolf before turning to Jon.

"How do you think we get the animals up there?" I asked him shrugging out of his grip and climbing the ladder up the trunk. I knew I climbed the ladder fast but when you had climbed the same tree since you were young you became good at climbing. There were times when we were kids and we were brought out here for training that we would try to race each other up the trunk and time ourselves. I was proud to say I was one of the fastest next to Ygritte and Kale.

Before Jon had even made it halfway up the trunk I was lowering the large platform we had on rope for Ghost to settle on so I could pull him up. The white direwolf looked up at me with those horrid red eyes but didn't move. He wasn't going to do anything for me, not even if I was giving him a way to be close to his master. I stared down at the wolf as Jon climbed onto the platform beside me and looked down at Ghost. When the direwolf looked to his master he quickly clambered onto the platform and looked up at us as if saying he was ready to be pulled up.

Jon's hands grasped the rope from mine and started to pull the rope up at a steady pace, scared that he might hurt his direwolf. I rolled my eyes before leaving the two alone and going over to the door that would lead me into the main hut. I pushed open the door and was thankful when warm air reached me instead of the cold air I was expecting. It seemed that the warmth created by the last hunters was still here from a few days ago. It would do until I got the fire going and warming up the hut more.

I bent down next to the burner we had placed by the shoot that would allow the smoke to exit from and opened the door covering it to place in some of the wood from the stack before grabbing the fire-starter kit left on the side. I took three attempts but I finally had the fire going by the time Jon and Ghost entered the hut. Jon looked tired whereas Ghost looked weary as he looked around the hut with care. It was as if the direwolf was looking for anything that could harm his master.

"We'll stay in this hut instead of going off into the others." I muttered as I stood from the floor and dropped the knapsack I had onto the floor away from the fire. I was gong to be responsible for the huts burning down. Jon copied my movements and dropped the two knapsack he was holding and I saw the weight from his shoulders go. The knapsack's must have been heavier than I thought if they were baring down on him that much. Now that the weight was gone from his shoulders he seemed to relax a little more. "I'm going to cook us something, you could make a bed over in the corner if you want." I added as I stepped near the area we had for cooking while pointing at the corner were there was a pile of furs.

Jon nodded slowly before making his way over to the corner and arranged the furs into a bed - only one at that. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being able to sleep next to him again before scolding myself and turning away from the dark-haired man to prepare some food.

* * *

It was as I suspected when Mance first told me I would be taking Jon out into the forest. There were no animals around. I could blame it on the last group of hunters that came through here - they could have scared them off, but I knew it wasn't that. It was the dawning winter that scared them off. They were just as afraid at what the coming winter would bring them just as we free folk were.

"You need to stop looking miserable." Jon muttered from where he sat cutting sticks into arrows. I turned away from the window to stare at the crow taking in the clothing he had decided to wear today. He was wearing the usual breeches and shirts but instead of having a thick fur over the top of his thin shirts he was dressed in only a thin shirt that showed his arms and the top of his chest. If it wasn't so hot in the hut I would have called him crazy for wearing only that but I was dressed in a similar way to him. I was barely wearing anything, just my cotton breeches and a thin shirt but I was still hot. It was bothering me, that was another reason I was so 'miserable'.

"I'm not miserable. I can't stand to stay in here another day." I grumbled turning away form him as it was getting to hard to watching him. The way his arms would clench when he shaped his arrows was also making me hot. Jon Snow was an attractive man and it was getting harder not to notice it as the days went by.

Spending four days with him trapped inside the same hut, which was getting hotter as the days passed was horrid. I understood that there was a liking towards him but it was dangerous for me to be with him. If he was not the man from the prophecy than if anything went on between us it would ruin me.

"I can't stand to stay in here either but there are no animals out there." He told me setting down his current arrow and standing, not that I could see him do that but I could hear him. He had moved behind me as I gazed out the window, I could feel him this time. The heat was coming from his body and although I was already hot this warmed me to my core. It was tempting to lean back and rest against him but if I did that I would be giving into the part of me that wanted to be with Jon. I couldn't do that, not until I was sure he was the one from the prophecy. "You heard Mance, I have to bring something back. You told me it had to be big enough to feed half the clan. With what we've seen around here I would have to kill every animal that steps into my view." his voice was letting the true meaning behind his words come out. He was scared that he might not be able to bring back enough for everyone in the camp and then that could lead to his death.

"You have to hunt some time Jon, you can't keep putting it off hoping to find something bigger than a rabbit." I advised him turning my head to the side so he could see that I understood where he was coming from. He was closer than I thought he was so when I turned my face almost smacked into his chest. Now I had to look up at him and I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but his eyes.

"I have a feeling that we should wait a few days Etta, trust me please." he begged and it was the look in his eyes that made me sigh and give into him. I nodded my head softly and turned away from him and head over to the cooking area so I could pour a bowl of cold broth. It tasted horrid cold but it was soothing and took away some of the heat I was feeling.

"Four more days and then we go back Jon." I replied handing him over a bowl and joined him on the furs closest to the door. Although it wasn't open it did allow us to feel a breeze and that was what relaxed me.

We ate in silence like most meal times as there was no point in talking when we could be filling our stomachs with food. As we ate I felt my hope slowly fade just as the sun was doing now. It was hardly mid-day yet the sky was already becoming dark. There were times like this that I was south of The Wall, I had only seen one other winter and that lasted a lot less than the summer. Our summer was warmer than usual but now that the winter was coming again and it was bringing the White Walkers with it this time it was harsher.

I turned my head to look through the window near the door and peeked through the fur covering it and stared up at the brilliant red star that bore down on us. With the approaching winter the Red Wanderer was making her appearance known to us free folk. I knew that there were many clan men out there now that would be finding their woman to steal and I couldn't help but worry about Ygritte.

She had been with men before but none of them had been brave enough to steal her and the one time someone tried Kale stopped them. Would it be the same this time as it was last time? Would Kale be there to protect her or would she do that herself? It was nearing the time Kale was to gain a wife but would he leave our clan to find his woman? There was so much going on that had me worried and I wouldn't be able to find out until we returned to the camp. I wouldn't even know if Ygritte was still at home until I returned and that had me worried. She was my sister and if she was gone I would feel lost.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jon whispered huskily noting the way I was gazing at the bright star. I nodded my head at his words but did not turn to face him. I would feel guilt and pain if I looked at him now because I was blaming him for me being here. "My father told me that he was once a brave man who fought for the north but was struck and betrayed by his brother. The Old Gods were inspired by his bravery that they brought him up into the sky with them to remind the north that we would always be brave in lost times." he added when I didn't turn to face him. He was letting me know that I didn't need to talk with him but he would like it if I did.

"Your father knows nothing Jon Snow." I muttered to him still not turning to face the dark-haired man. I knew he was irritated with my words from the way he shifted beside me and it made me wonder if he had ever thought about hitting a girl.

"Then tell me what it means." he almost begged and it was hearing that tone in his voice that made me want to turn and face him but I kept my eyes on the star and remembered the tale Una had told me about it.

"There was a young free folk mother who was trying to fight off these men that wanted her daughter. Her husband had been killed minutes before and she couldn't lose her daughter as well. They had no concern of kill those around them and had desires and needs they wished to fulfil. They wanted the daughter because she was young. The mother was beaten badly and forced to watch as each of the men had their way with the daughter, until it was too much. After they finished they left the two alone and ventured off to find another camp of free folk that had woman in which they could take. When they left the mother crawled to her daughter forgetting about her own pain just so she could comfort her child. They killed her by forcing her and that itself killed the mother. She wished it was her, not the only child she brought into the world and with everything she had left she begged to the Old Gods. She screamed at them to make time go back, she screamed that she would do anything to protect her daughter if they gave her a chance. With her cries the last thing she heard she fell into the darkness." The words flew from my mouth with ease and it sounded like I told the story many times. This was one of the stories that stayed with me as a child and I always asked Una to tell me it when I had bad dreams.

"She woke to a brightness unbelievable that she thought she had died along with her daughter but when she looked around he saw that her husband and daughter were there with her in their home. She could remember everything that had happened the day before and realised that it was the same day. She knew what was to come of that night and so she prepared. There were only three men that would be coming to take everything away from her and she knew when to attack them before they could harm her daughter. She killed the first one before they realised there was a family nearby and attacked the second one when he killed her husband. Like the first day she was attacked and thought she had to watch her daughter die but this time she was determined to save her innocent child. When the last man went to force the daughter she screamed out and charged at him. He was quicker than her and forced his knife through her stomach but she didn't give in there. With her remaining strength she lifted the dagger her husband gifted her with and thrust it into his eye. She succeeded in killing those that would kill her daughter and was now faced with the red-eye of her kill." I turned my head to face Jon now and took in the way he stayed silent during my story. He was watching me intently and I gave him a half-smile as I continued on with the tale.

"She died in the arms of her daughter but she had hope. The Old Gods after gifting her with her chance excepted that she was a mother that protected and brought her up to the sky with them to look out for all the daughters in the world. Hoping that she would remember what she had to go through to protect her daughter they made her shine bright like the red-eye of her kill."

The silence that followed my words made me nervous and I kept my eyes on Jon's waiting for him to say something. His hair blew lightly from the soft breeze coming form the door as he flicked his eyes out of the window and up at the star.

"And does she keep you safe?" he asked gazing at the star like he was gazing at a person he had never met. He was asking if The Mother kept us safe, but I didn't know how to reply. In ways she did protect us but she still allowed men to steal us when she was watching over us.

"She does her job, but she allows men to steal us under her gaze, but I think she knows they will never hurt us and only love us." I mumbled resting my head against the wall and turned it slightly so I could watch him. His eyes turned back to me and I could see the confusion within.

"What do you mean steal?" he asked not afraid to sound as confused as he looked in that moment. I smiled softly at his words before thinking about how to explain it to him.

"Remember what I told you about my mother and father?" I questioned hoping he would since it was one of the first things we spoke about. He nodded his head and waited for me to continue. "It's our way of getting married. The man must successfully steal the woman from her tribe under the Red Wanderer and the Moonmaid. If he does than the woman is his to keep and they would live as husband and wife." Jon still looked confused at my words and with his next ones I knew he was.

"The Moonmaid?" I had to think of a way to explain this to him without confusing him more. I turned back to the star and looked around noting that the Moonmaid was also seen now with the Red Wanderer.

"You see the collection of stars around the bright red one?" I asked receiving a nod as he peered out of the window and followed the hand I had pointed at the star. "Those make up the Moonmaid and when they are paired with the Red Wanderer it makes it the perfect time to steal a woman. They call the Red Wanderer the 'Thief' because she stole the life of three men in return of one female. Many of us call her 'The Mother'." I turned back to face him and gave him the same soft smile I had before. "The night you took me and killed my kin clan in the mountains was a night like tonight." He turned to face me quickly as I spoke those words and frowned at the meaning behind them.

"What do you mean?" he asked almost stuttering over his words. His tone had risen and it caught the attention of Ghost as he lie close by the fire. His red eyes settled on his master and me before turning away when he didn't see any danger. The direwolf still had a disliking towards me but he was slightly less on guard now.

"When we first met you stole me on a night like this. Why do you think Orell and Rattleshirt were so hostile towards you when they found me there? You managed to steal me from my kin clan, it was like the prophecy said." I told him turning away from him when he suddenly stood to his feet scaring me from the look on his face. This caught Ghost's attention but he did not move from his placed just watched.

"I didn't steal you!" he snapped glaring down at me from where he stood. I slowly made my way to my feet ignoring the way his look hurt me and faced him as he shuffled on his feet. "I have nothing to do with this prophecy!"

"You aren't stupid Jon! You heard what I said to The Halfhand. 'A crow without a mother, name as cold as winter, hair as dark as night,' if I'm not mistaken you fit that description well!" I shouted back ignoring Ghost's gaze on me as I fought with his master. Jon stepped towards me and I stumbled back almost hitting the wall when he stopped and leant down over me making me feel smaller than I was.

"I maybe a bastard but that doesn't mean I will break my vows to fulfil a prophecy!" he seethed his teeth gritted together so tightly that I was afraid he would break his jaw. His words filtered through my mind than and I brought my hands up against his shoulders and pushed him back away from me so I could gaze at his face without having to crane my neck.

"You just said you would never break your vows. Are you still a crow Jon Snow? Did you kill your brother just to pretend to be one of us? Have you been lying to me!" I fired at him feeling the heat burn at my face as I blinked away the tears. Jon's eyes shifted around the hut as if he was afraid to admit anything to me. I didn't need him to say anything because I knew then that it was the truth. He had lied and like a fool I had fallen for it.

"I'm not a crow!" he spat his fists clenching by his sides as he said the words. To me it looked like he was still lying and I knew that he knew I was thinking that as he gazed at me. "I swear on the Old Gods that I am not a crow Etta. Not anymore!" His words hit me from the force that he was shouting them to me. he was swearing on the Old Gods, something I knew he did when he took his vows as a crow. Was he telling me the truth now or was he trying to fool me again. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing away the tears before opening them and connecting my green eyes with his stormy ones.

"If you are no longer a crow prove it to me." I whispered knowing he heard me when his whole body froze and he stayed where he was. I knew he would never break his vows if he was still a crow and from the way he stayed still I knew where his loyalty lied. For some reason this hurt me more than it should and I couldn't help but shout at him. "Prove it to me Jon Snow! Prove it!"

My words died on my lips as he pushed me against the wall with such force the air was knocked from me. He was going to prove to me now that he was still a crow by ending my life. I should have never trusted him, not after taking a look into his eyes. It was the same eyes I was seeing now but they were not the same as the storms I had seen mere minutes ago. They were shining a fierce violet that made me fear for my life even though it was close to ended. My mouth opened ready to scream but the scream I had on my throat died as Jon Snow's lips crushed against mine with a fiery passion.


	6. Chapter 6

The fire burnt within me with such intensity that I felt I was going to turn to flames from the heat taking over me. Jon's lips were pressed against mine as his hands trailed up my waist before settling on the base of my back where he pulled me flush against his body. His tongue traced my lips before pushing its way into my mouth, stroking mine with a force that had my sighing deeply. I had no clue what I was meant to do but it seemed my body did as it pushed back against Jon's and my hands ran over his shoulders and gripped onto the loose strands of his hair.

With a struggling breath Jon pulled away from my lips taking in the chilling air now that we were both burning with such passion it seemed hotter than it was.

"We need to stop," I called out in a whine pushing him away from me so I could look him in the eye as I spoke. I wanted him to know that I was being serious. Jon's eyes washed over my face and he nodded in agreement, lifting his arms and resting them on either side of me as he hunched over slightly, gaining his breath back.

The fire within me boiled down to a shimmer nowhere near the flames it was brewing earlier and I felt myself deflate along with the fire. I was disappointed that he listened to me but I knew that we had done the right thing. Jon's head lifted then and as our eyes connected I thought for a moment that maybe I had spoken out loud. There is something in his eyes that told me the fire was burning within him and it was that look that had the fire starting up within me again.

His lips pressed along my neck, sucking down my throat leaving a burning wet trail and he stopped at my collarbone, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth. I sucked in the cool air as he nipped at my skin and ran my hands through his curls pulling his head up to mine so I could see his eyes. I needed to see what he was thinking. This was not the Jon I knew and it made me wonder if he had done this before with the way he was acting.

His eyes were the same storm clouds I was used to seeing, no violet to be seen in them. They looked innocent and desperate and from the look he was giving me I believed that he hadn't done this before. I knew he was just reacting to the way he felt and I knew that he was feeling the same lost feeling I was. Although his eyes looked innocent there was a fire burning within them, a passion that wanted to swallow him whole and take me with him.

He pressed his lips against mine once again but this time as he did so his hands ran under my shirt, tracing them against my skin leaving a tingling as they ran up my sides until they settled just under my breasts. I kept my hands within his hair as I pulled his face closer to mine so I could deepen the kiss. As our kiss got more heated than the one before Jon's hands ran back down my stomach until he gripped hold of the edge of my shirt and pulled it up over my head.

I was bare to him now but he didn't pull away from me to stare at my naked body like I thought he would but instead he continued to kiss me, pressing my body against the wall. I brushed my hands down his shoulders and over his shirt, unlacing the threads that held it together before pushing it from his shoulders until he was bare like me. Unlike Jon I spread my fingers over his body enjoying the feel of his bare skin against the tips of my fingers. He had smooth, soft skin that felt odd on a man of his age. For a man of eight and ten I was expecting his skin to be rough like that of his hands but it was as smooth as a child's. I liked the feel of it and caressed my hands over his chest, grazing his nipples before locking my hands around his neck.

As my hands grazed over his skin Jon sucked in a deep breath and lowered his hands to the backs of my thighs before pulling me against him and lifting me in the air. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, not wanting to fall although I doubted he would let that happen. As we stood like this, Jon pushing his body against mine to keep me pinned to the wall I would feel his hardened member pressing into my area, sending tingles through me that had my toes aching. When his body pressed against mine he pulled his lips away from mine and hissed out in what I thought was pain before he lowered his eyes to the place were we connected. He flashed his eyes up to mine before wrapping his arms behind my back and pulling us away from the wall.

He didn't waste time before he had my back pressed against the furs which made up our bed. He hovered over me, his hands resting by my head as he held his body from crushing me and just looked at me for a few seconds taking everything in. I didn't want to say anything. If I would I knew it would break whatever was going on between us now and I knew that I didn't want that. My mind went to the prophecy and I wondered if he really was the man from it. I could remember Danya telling me that I would know how he was when I meet him and I knew it was Jon. There was part of me that feared that he would not be the crow but I knew it was him. I had told him not to be stupid because it was clear he was the one from the prophecy. He had the dark hair and if he went any further he would be breaking his vows.

His eyes flashed over my face but he didn't say anything. From the look he was giving me I thought he was going to stop but the air left my chest when he lowered his head and captured one of my breasts within his mouth, sucking lightly until my mind went white from the pleasure. My thoughts continued to stay in this white place even as his hands reached my cotton breeches and pulled them away from my legs, exposing my private area to him. My mind didn't even notice that he also stripped out of his breeches and was hard between my legs until his rough hand wrapped around my leg and lifted it so it was placed over his hip. I did notice when his free hand then came up and caught my chin in his hand so my eyes would be locked with his. I did noticed the way he softly pressed his lips against mine and muttered sorry before I was consumed with a sharp, stabbing between my legs that had me clenching my eyes shut as I cried out in pain allowing the tears I always kept at bay to drip down my cheek and on the furs beneath us.

* * *

When I woke it was like every other time I fell asleep beside Jon. His arm was crushing me against his body so I couldn't move until he woke. The heat between us was warm and comforting, not like the last few times when I felt I would burn up and burst into flames if he didn't let me go. But unlike the last times I woke in his arms, this time we were both naked and had managed to break his vows. I was consumed with a pleasure that had me smiling before I was awake properly.

"You're awake," the husky voice of the man holding me murmured pulling my closer into him as I turned my head to see that his stormy sliver eyes were gazing at me softly. I gave him a soft smile, something I had been doing a lot when I was alone with him and leant in, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

He responded to the kiss, bringing one of his hands up to wind in my hair, which had fallen from the braid and rested around my face in wild curls. I felt the excitement that went through Jon as he pulled my body atop of his and pulled back slightly so he wouldn't take it further. I was still sore from the night before and it would be a while before we did that again. After the pain went away a wonderful feeling went through me and I wondered why I hadn't done it before. Jon gave me a questioning look and I knew he was wondering why I was pulling away from him. I was ready to answer when my rumbling stomach gave enough answer.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?" I asked climbing off of him and throwing on his shirt thankful that it covered my body down to my knees. Although it was warm in here I wouldn't be caught wandering around without any clothes on. I could hear Jon sigh as I walked away from him and over to the small cooking stove in the corner. Ghost was perched near the stove, collecting the warmth coming from the small thing. He watched me intently as I came closer to him, baring his teeth in warning as perched beside him ready to cook.

"How long have we been here now?" Jon asked dropping back down onto the furs as he turned his head, watching me as put a few piece of rabbit we had caught a few days ago on the stove. I looked out of the window taking in the slowly brightening sky before tuning to face him.

"Today's the seventh day." I told him turning back to the rabbit on the stove, turning it over to cook on the other side. I noticed Ghost watching the food carefully, his nose twitching as the smell reached him. As I looked down at the rabbit I sighed thinking back to why we were here in the first place. Jon had to bring enough food back to the camp to prove that he was one of us. "We need to go further into the woods today, find some game before it gets too cold." I muttered to him, pulling the pieces of rabbit off of the stove and onto a plate. I glanced at a piece of the tender rabbit meat and tossed a piece to Ghost to please the beast and to stop him from glaring at me.

"You don't like it here?" it wasn't really a question from his tone but I knew that there was a question behind his words. I dropped down beside him, placing the plate between us and picked at a piece of rabbit thinking about what I could say to him. I never really knew why I didn't like being here, it wasn't the forest.

"It's not this place, I don't mind it here. I don't mind going wherever Mance sends me." I told him munching on the rabbit as I thought of a way to put my thoughts into words. "I don't like being away from family. Back at camp I have everyone there. Half the time Ygritte sleeps in my tent and before that I was either with my aunt Val or at Una's. Being away from them makes me unsettled, I always feel that something will happen if we are apart for too long. I don't want to be away if something bad happens and then return to find that Ygritte's been stolen and is no longer with us or to find out that someone's died and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." I explained picking apart the meat instead of eating it like I should have been.

"You're not the only one that thinks like that." Jon told me softly grabbing hold of my hand, taking the rabbit meat from my fingers and setting them back on the plate. He then pushed the plate away and pulled me onto his lap. Even though we were both sitting I still had to look up at him so I could see his eyes. "I felt like that before I left for The Wall. I didn't want to leave in case something happened to my brothers or sisters. Before I left my brother Bran fell from one of the towers, we thought he would die and when I left I left thinking that I was saying goodbye to my brother for the last time. A few weeks into my training I got a raven from my brother Robb, saying Bran had woken and he was fine. He isn't fine though, he can never walk again and it wasn't because he fell. Someone pushed him from the tower with the intention of killing him. Bran was strong and pulled through, I've seen Ygritte and the rest of your family. Nothing will happen to them and if it does I know they would have fought till the end." His story was one I had heard before, the bit about his brother Bran falling from the tower. I did not know that he was pushed or that someone had the intent to kill him.

I didn't know how to reply to his words with my own so I leant into Jon's body, resting my chest against his before softly placing my lips against his. It was an innocent kiss to say thank you for cheering me up, he was doing something kind for me and he had no need to. His lips pressed against me harder than what I started the kiss with and his hands ran up my back until they were in my hair, pulling at it soft. I moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to him. As he pulled me closer to him the shoulder of his shirt slipped down my left shoulder showing us the size difference between Jon and I. He was tall and muscular while I was small, slender and strong in my own way.

His hand slipped down the bare shoulder until his fingers were grazing the skin over my ribs, slowly circle over to my breasts and then back over to my ribs. I sighed into the kiss once again and raised my own hands to rest on his shoulders, his skin was soft under my finger tips and I remembered then that he was bare underneath me. I drew my hands down his chest until the rested low on his stomach, running them over the muscles I felt clench as he leant into me. It wasn't long until he was pulling his shirt off of me and wrapping his arms around me as he turned us around so I was lying back against the furs and he was leaning over me.

* * *

The forest was full of colour. Greens, browns and white surrounding us as the tree branches hung low, acting as the many arms of the darkness that was out there, creaking softly with a groan as the wind blew around us. To me it felt like the branches were trying to reach out and grab us, to stop us from going deeper into the forest. The smell of the forest around us had changed the same time the density of the trees thickened. The air was filled with the damp, rotting wood, not a smell I found disgusting but in this case unsettling. I knew Jon found it unsettling as well from the way he shifted his sword in his hand as we drove further into the dark forest.

As we stepped further into the forest our feet stepped on the leaves beneath us, crunching them so they looked like mush when mixed in with the snow beneath us. These leaves were red and yellow a small sign that the season had changed before winter came. There was an in between the summer and winter. I could see the odd patch of Piper's Grass through the snow and smiled knowing that Danya would have loved it here to collect what grass there was to offer. She used it in a lot of her healing remedies and I was tempted to pick at the odd patch until I had enough to give to her. The base of each patch would be slightly frosted over by the forming ice and when the sun shone down on it the patches shone like silver frost.

There were no chirping birds in this part of the forest. Unlike the part of the forest in which we were in earlier, where you weren't alone because there was a constant chirping from the birds. They made you feel as if you were one of them as they flew from branch to branch, clutching glistening red berries in their beaks, bouncing back and forth from the berry bushes to find more. You would also be able to hear the singing of the bugs as they presented their music to the forest, letting their presence be known as they talked among each other. I would have rather been in that part of the forest with Jon instead of this dark place that left me feeling unsettled and frightened of what was around the corner.

The only comforting thing about this part of the forest was the slow running river in the distance that was alluring to everything around it. I knew that by following this river we would eventually stumble across some game. The luring trickle of water would pull anything away from the singing of the birds and bugs and tug the animals around to the lulling coolness it presented.

As the darkness of the forest took over, not by the coming night but the density between the trees, I was tempted to light a torch to guide us through. I was scared that I would lose Jon, that I would turn around and find that he wasn't here but I knew that was the foolishness inside me. I knew he was there not only because of his heavy footsteps but also because I could feel him in the air around me. I could see his face light up as the sun created shifting patterns through the leaves and across the forest floor. The light was barely making a difference to the darkness around us but it gave me comfort as it allowed me to see Jon's face, I knew he was with me then and I was not alone like I thought.

The wind picked up as we drew to a stop, leaves blowing all around us as heavy snow fell from the sky, clouding our view and stopping us from going further. I looked back at Jon, knowing he was thinking the same as me. We would not be going any further today or any other day if it was already dark and turning into winter in this part of the forest. This part had been taken over by the cold and we would not survive if we ventured out into that.

"We can't go further Jon, we'll have to head back now." I told him sighing as I thought about the time we had wasted thinking we could find more game the deeper we went. The three foxes and seven rabbits we caught would have to do to try to convince Mance that we did the best to prove Jon was one of us. It wasn't fair that he sent us out here so close to a hunting group coming back. He knew that there would be less game for us to hunt as they would all have their guard up but he did it anyway.

"There is no more game to find. We should return back to the camp and present the game I have before it turns bad." Jon muttered in return to my words, but I could tell that he was not hopeful that he would be excepted into the clan as one of us. I gave him a sympathetic smile and rested my hand upon his arm as we both turned to go back to the tree house and collect the other game we had gathered before we headed back to the camp.

When we reached the tree house, we climbed the ladder quickly, gathered our things, shoving them into knapsacks before descending the ladders and standing beside a waiting Ghost as Jon followed me down. I felt uncomfortable standing beside the direwolf as we both waited for his master, the wolf still didn't like me after everything we gone through in the last seven days. Well it was more of what Jon and I had been through instead of Ghost and I. Once Jon was stood beside us and looking ready to go I gave him another soft smile and adjusted the knapsack on my back.

"I'm sure Mance will let you join us Jon. You did save my life more than once and he won't forget that." I told him watching as he took in my words and nodded before leading the way out of the forest, following the trial that would take us back out into the open, away from the forest. The sun had set when we set off and I had to take the lead to guide Jon out of the forest, unlike him I was used to traveling in the dark of the night.

* * *

We stopped briefly at the cave on the way back, we didn't want the game to turn bad before we could get it back to the camp where it could be cooked and then dried. As we left the cave, the sun was barely making its way over the surrounding mountains, it was still dark but now Jon could see as well. Ghost was running ahead of us, sniffing around and cocking his head up at every sound. It was his way of searching for any danger before it could reach his master.

We were travelling towards the camp slowly, there were extra knapsacks full of the game we collected and they were slowing us down. What should have taken us half as long as it did, I was revealed when we reached a familiar patch of blue Coldsnaps; that meant we were closer to home than I thought.

"We're nearly there," I sighed out in delight as they shapes of the huts came into view and my heart picked up when I caught a glimpse of the fires burning in the distance. They were being rather reckless considering we never normally lit that many fires due to the White Walkers and Wights. As we drew closer tot he camp Ghost's head shot up as well as his ears and he stopped his trot and turned his head behind us. I watched him carefully, slowing my walk down in case he reacted to my movement. I noted that Jon was doing the same beside me. Ghost raised his head then out let out a piercing howl. It sounded to be a howl of pain but I knew that it was not that so I only assumed it was a howl of happiness. My home was also home to Ghost now and maybe he knew that and was happy to be back.

The howl drew attention from the clan as the noise from them picked up. I could make out some of them rushing around and knew that it would be the guards. Most of the clan would be sleeping and it was the guards duty to take care for them when they were most vulnerable. A few of the guards gathered around the fire before some of them rushed off and left the others watching us as we approached.

I turned to face Jon, I knew he could see the excitement on my face, I just wanted to be around family and to sleep in the comfort of my tent. He gave me a smile of understanding before picking up his pace once again. A bubble of excitement grew in my stomach as a group gathered and I noticed a head of familiar red.

I could see Ygritte standing at the edge of the camp along with Una, Dalla and Val. They were all waiting for our return and I had no doubt that one of the guards had informed them that they could see us coming back. They must have known it was us when Ghost howled. A smile was on my face as I recognised the four of them standing there together waiting for my return. They were my family and I knew they thought the same about me.

I looked back at Jon again, I wanted to share this with him. He may not have any family here but I was keen to welcome him into mine. He was smiling back at me still, this time it was bigger than before and I wondered if he knew what I was thinking. He knew that I was happy to be back home, happy to be out of the forest and with my family. With him. I turned back to the camp watching as more of the clan gathered around and felt my smile brighten as I caught a glimpse of Mance making his way through the group to join Dalla and Val at the front. This was my family and they were here to see me. Actually I knew they were here to see if Jon had brought back enough game for the camp but I could wish that it was me they were waiting for.

I didn't notice Ghost's hostile behaviour to something behind us or the way Jon dropped his knapsacks to the ground and pulled out his sword. I was in my own thoughts and didn't notice the horror that took over the faces of everyone waiting, not until Jon's voice scared me out of them.

"Run!" he shouted grabbing hold of my arm to push me away from him and towards the camp. It was then that I noticed they all had their weapons out and a few of the men had started running towards us. I knew I should have done as I was told by Jon but the curiosity of finding out what was behind me took over and I turned my head to the side to find out what had everyone scared.

A snow bear was making its way towards us and it was at frightening sight. This snow bear unlike the one I had seen before was not female and was defiantly not controlled by Varamyr. This beast was all male, it didn't need you getting up close with him to see that. You could tell from how viscous he was being that he was male, a male and hungry.

I was foolish to have turned around, not only because it slowed me down but now it was because I was too worried about the snow bear catching up with us that I panicked too much to think about running. Jon seeming to know this pushed me in front of him, one hand gripping his sword tightly while the other was placed firmly at the bottom of my back to keep me running.

The men that had run towards us, passed us as Jon kept pushing me and the panic I felt dimmed down at the thought of the snow bear having to go through them before it could reach us. The panic then grew again as I thought about my kin getting harmed by the bear to try to protect me. My thoughts were crushed by the tight arms of Ygritte wrapping around me as she pulled me tight against her.

It was unusual for her to be this touchy with someone but I remembered that I was a younger sister to her and although she wouldn't admit it, she would miss me if anything happened. The lack of Jon's hand on my back went un-noticed for a few seconds as Ygritte held me close to her but then it came back as I could no longer feel his presence behind me. I pulled out of her arms quickly and turned behind me only to have my heart broken by the sight that met my eyes.

Jon was running towards the snow bear, running towards the danger. He was going to fight alongside the clan and along side Ghost, who was now digging his teeth into the bear. I could only imagine what would happen to him if that bear reached him and it was those thoughts that had me screaming out his name.

"Jon!"

* * *

The tent was warm and I was thankful for that after the many nights spent in the forest in an uncomfortable bed. It was soft and warm but it wasn't my tent. It wasn't a place I knew I was safe for the night and the day, it wasn't somewhere I had to keep my guard up the whole time. It was somewhere I could relax and be myself.

The warmth was nice, everything about it was indulging and filled me with happiness. If I could have a feeling to hold onto for my life it would be this feeling but I wasn't foolish to believe that. There were things in life that would be ripped from you and you would never get them back again. There was the incident from last night that was proof of that. We could never tell how short our lives would be and because of that we would have to live every moment to the fullest. Danya was sure that the souls of our kin would make it safely to the gods, she had blessed them herself.

They had all been foolish but they had done it for the clan. Not all of them died last night, but their loyalty to the clan was seen. Jon's loyalty to the clan was seen. It didn't matter to Mance that we had spent seven days catching game to prove that, he had seen what he was looking for in Jon then. It didn't even matter that it was Jon's sword that finished off the snow bear or that it was Jon's direwolf that protected a member of the clan when the bear went for him. All that mattered to Mance in that moment was that Jon Snow, a crow had put his life out there in harms way for his clan.

He had proved to Mance that he could be trusted, that he would make a good free folk. He would turn his back on his brothers and fight for what we believed in. Jon Snow wasn't really the same Jon Snow in Mance's eyes. This Jon Snow was different even if he looked the same and acted the same. He was a free folk now and he was part of our clan, he was no longer Jon Snow the crow. He was Jon Snow the free man, beyond the Wall.

Jon's arm pulled me against his body and I knew that he was awake then and not asleep like I wished his was. His hand ran into my hair and lightly pulled my face to meet his. His eyes were their usual grey-blue and I felt myself sigh as I gazed into them before actually looking at him.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled his voice giving away how tired he actually was. No matter how long we had slept, Jon deserved to sleep longer. He had gone up against that bear without a second thought and he had given it everything he could until it was dead. I nodded my head softly and turned my body into his. My head was resting on his chest and his arms were around me once again.

With Jon beside me I didn't really need the fire burning in the tent. I didn't need any of the warmth it provided because I had all that from Jon. He provided me with everything I thought I needed. He gave me the warmth and comfort I felt I needed and he kept me safe even when he was asleep. I knew I was sounding like one of the women Ygritte said lived over the Wall but maybe that was because I felt like on in that moment. Here I was lying in bed with the man I had feelings for and it felt like he would protect me from anything. I wouldn't want to let that feeling go.

It didn't feel wrong to be here with him in the way that we were. I knew that the women of the south would feel wrong but in their eyes we were married. He had taken me, stolen me from my clan like us free folk do. I belonged to him and he was mine now. He may not see it like that yet but it wouldn't be long before Danya would want to make it official and known. I knew that if she got her own way Mance would be making it official as well. He would want there to be some type of bedding to make it final. I wouldn't know how to tell him that the bedding was already done behind his back without his acknowledgement. Danya knew, I knew she knew. It was written over her face when Jon went running after the snow bear. She knew when I screamed out his name. She gave me a look that told me she knew. She knew and soon Mance would know because Danya would not keep this to herself. Not with the prophecy over our heads.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to darkness and warm lips pressed against mine. Blinking my eyes open slowly the form of Jon cleared through my mind, his eyes shining down at me in his grey-blue. I could not tell at first what was going on but as his hands slipped down my legs, tugging my woollen breeches as they went I was sure what was happening. His hardness filled my quickly and I moaned out in pleasure at the feel of him consuming me. As Jon's breathing increased and his grunts of pleasure filled the air I was frightened that Mance was going to come storming in and rip him from my body and then slit his throat. His grunts got deeper as he wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me up so I was pressing against his chest.

I could feel the hard beating of his heart even through the layers between us. It made me feel proud that it was me that had his heart beating so fast and not some other wildling girl. Jon's eyes stared down at me, the sliver-blue almost turning to a pure black as his lust took over. It was that look in his eyes that had me wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms folding against his neck as I pulled myself tighter against his body. We were sat up now in the middle of the bed. I was sat resting on his hips as he sat back on his legs, one arm resting under my bum and the other securely around my waist, puling me closer to him. As the passion between us grew, the heat within the room picked up as well and it felt like my body was burning like the fire within the tent.

Jon lifted his head up from where it had hung loosely and gave me a burning look before dropping his lips to the curve in my neck. His teeth grazed against my skin, lingering lightly as his tongue traced the beating pulse of my heart before he bit down softly earning a gleeful groan from me. It was a pleasure I had felt back in the forest when we were alone and for a moment when he did it again I felt like it was just us two again, surrounded by the trees and the stars. His lips kissed down my neck until they reached the dip between my breasts settling there as my tunic prevented him from going further with his lips.

His pace picked up and his arm around my waist pulled me even closer to him. I had not though it possible but we were pressed so tightly together that it felt like we had joined and become one instead of the two single beings that we were. His head lifted and rested against the side of my neck, settling there as his fingers gripped my body to his.

"Jon," I muttered out as the fire within in me grew and spread through my whole body. I could feel myself as I clenched around his hardness, his seed slowly spilling out as he grunted against my neck. His fingers dug into my skin and I knew that there would be bruises left after our act of lust. "Jon!" I screamed as the fire expanded and released itself through my core as his seed swam into my womb.

We were both left breathing heavily and I knew that it was not just the Gods that heard our calls but my kin clan as well. It would be no surprise if words spread through the camp by the time we were up and about. It might have still been dark outside but the noise we made would have woken anyone around us. That meant Ygritte would have heard. That also meant Mance would know when she told him.

* * *

When I woke this time it was lighter and still warm inside the tent. Jon was pressed behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist and his head tucked into my neck. It was an intimate position but Jon and I were as close as a married couple. We may not be married in his terms but in mine and my kin's terms we were.

Jon's lips pressed lightly against my neck, pulling me close to him quickly before letting me go and rolling out of bed. I followed him quickly feeling the cool air as it hit my bare legs making me rush over to my chest and pull out a thick pair of woollen breeches, slipping them on fast. I could feel his eyes on me but ignored his hard stare as I pulled on my thick socks and then my boots. I need to see Ygritte and I knew that she would be wanting to see me.

Turning my head slightly so I could see Jon, I gave him a smile before leaving the tent in hope of finding Ygritte quickly. I did not want people to gaze at me questionably. As the air hit my face I breathed in the cool air taking another step out of the tent only to hit a hard wall. I frowned in confusion and opened my eyes although I did not know I had closed them in the first place.

Uncle Mance stood before me his stern gaze upon me and I could tell that he was not happy from the look on his face. His large hand gripped my arm and he pushed me back towards the tent lightly. It was not a hard, harsh push but it did shock me and I almost stumbled in fright. I had seen many times when Uncle Mance was angry and this was like one of those times.

"Inside, now." He grunted keeping the anger out of his voice as best he could. It was a poor attempt, I could hear it lingering deep in his voice.

I stepped into the tent backwards, keeping my eyes on Mance as I moved slowly. I did not want to upset him further.

His hand moved from my arm and gripped my shoulder turning me to face Jon, who now looked just as scared as I felt. I would give it to him for keeping a calm look on his face but his grey eyes gave him away. He was scared.

"You boy have me questioning everything." Mance spat releasing me as he stepped closer to Jon. He stood over him, he was tall but not that much taller than Jon. Compared to me they both stood tall. "I let you join us. You killed the Halfhand, killed the snow bear, and showed us your loyalty." His words came out angry and not happy like he was trying to make them seem. His eyes shot to me then and I knew what was wrong with him. "Then you go and lay with her!" he spat pointing his finger at me sharply. I almost felt angry at his words then. He had no right to say who I could lay with; Uncle or not.

Jon's head snapped towards me then. He was searching my eyes for something and when I connected mine with his I knew he saw the anger. His eyes quickly snapped back to Mance's and I watched as he stood taller, rising his head as he looked my uncle in the eye.

"She belongs to me," he started only to be cut off by my uncle as his face became red and he started shouting.

"BELONGS TO YOU! SHE'S NOT YOURS! THAT GIRL BELONGS TO ME AND MY KIN. SHE IS MY BLOOD, NOT YOURS!" his face grew redder with each word and I was afraid his head would burst with his anger. I took a step forward towards my uncle but stopped when Jon's eyes snapped to mine.

"She does belong to me." Jon stated once again holding a hand up when Mance went to interrupt him again. I became shocked when he silenced Mance. It seemed uncle was shocked at being order what to do as well as he didn't speak. "I stole her under the watch of the Red Wanderer and the Moonmaid. She is mine, not yours, mine!" he may not have shouted like Mance but his words were more powerful.

The silence in the tent was unbearable as I stood watching the two. Jon was staring Mance down and Mance was doing the same. I thought that the silence would go on for longer until Mance grunted and spoke.

"Ay, she is yours." Was his reply as he looked from Jon to me. I didn't understand him. One second he's saying I belong to him and the next he says I'm Jon's? "You must be the crow from the prophecy; it seems you'll be able to handle the fire." Mance looked back to Jon before turning on his heel heading for the exit.

I was still stood frozen on the spot, running the last moments through my head as Mance passed me. His hand grabbed mine gentle before giving it a squeeze and letting go. He walked away then and just made it to the tent flap when Jon spoke out.

"I want to marry her." His words were clear and at first I wanted to think I had heard him wrong, but I knew I hadn't when Mance inhaled sharply and snapped his head towards Jon.

"She's already yours. She already belongs to you." Mance muttered a look of confusion on his face as he studied the boy. I flicked my eyes to Jon and jumped slightly when I caught his eyes on me already.

I don't know what I saw in his eyes but the look inside them had my stomach flipping the same way it did when he took me the first time.

"If she's mine I want to swear it to the Gods. Stealing her doesn't seal it for me. If she is to be mine truly, the Gods will bless it." His voice was almost demanding but I knew that Jon would not speak that way to Mance; not now as he was his king. Mance must have seen something in his eyes as he gave out a gruff hiss and stepped into the tent, moving closer to me as he kept his gaze in Jon.

"You're to truly marry her. Make the bond complete like Dalla and I?" he asked him waiting for a long speech like I was from Jon but received a stern nod from the dark-haired man. What surprised me was the laughter that ripped through the tent as Mance let it slip from his lips. "You are like your father. Full of honour and nothing but. I could tell that as soon as I saw you." His laughter died down with his words and his face turned serious again as he gazed at Jon. "Fine, you marry her and you do it tonight under the stars and under the Gods." Mance announced before turning and finally leaving the tent without looking my way.

It was just Jon and I now and I rested my eyes on him just as he was doing to me. I knew that I had not spoken once and I could tell that he wanted me to but I knew not what to say. I was confused and was still trying to understand what had happened here. When Jon stepped towards me I turned quickly and rushed out of the tent running towards the large grey boulders that provided a sanctuary for me. They were next to the camp and they held the one thing I wished to be near now.

* * *

It was beautiful here and I regretted not being able to spend more time here, but with us moving around a lot it was hard. This was one of the few camps that Mance allowed us to regulate and this was the reason why.

It was no Godswood but it did hold a Weirwood tree and it allowed us to feel close to the Gods. I wanted to be close to the Gods in this moment, I wanted them to feel close to me as I thought over everything Jon had said.

He wanted to marry me the way the southerners married. He wanted to swear it to the Gods, he wanted my hand within his as they were bound together and we swore to each other under the faith of the Gods. It didn't need to be done; we were already man and wife in the eyes of us wildlings but he wanted to do it anyway.

It felt weird knowing he wanted to swear it under the Gods. I did not love him; not the way Mance loved Dalla. I knew that the southerners married like this if in love. I was not stupid to think all married for love but to swear it to the Gods had me thinking that it was meant to be for love.

I knew that when Mance agreed I would marry him here in front of the Weirwood tree. Mance married here under the Old Gods and so would Jon. He prayed to the Old Gods, like us and he would want to swear to them here as well.

"Did I upset you?" his voice was quiet but clear as he spoke and if I did not hear him coming I would have jumped from my spot on the floor. I turned my head to him and watched as he slowly walked over to me before resting down beside me in front of the Weirwood tree.

"No, I'm just trying to understand." I replied running my hands through the fallen leaves that rested under the tree. I had noticed over the years that not many of the leaves fell from Weirwood trees but those that did looked remarkable against the snow. The red was as bright as blood and I was always compelled to run my fingers through them.

"Understand what?" he asked lifting one leg up and resting his elbow against his knee as he looked at me. I turned to look him in the eye. I wanted to see if I would be able to see it in his eyes.

"Why you want to do this. Why you want to swear in front of the Gods and make vows when you don't need to." I muttered to him watching to see if I got a reaction. He watched me and I noted the way his jaw clenched at my words. "You don't need to do this, I am already yours. They know that." I muttered pointing up to the sky knowing he would know I was talking about the Gods.

"Where I come from, Winterfell, it's what we do. It's what my family does. If we were to take the purest thing from a woman we would do the honourable thing and marry her. It would be shameful to leave her without her maidenhood and horrifying to leave a bastard in her belly." As he spoke, his jaw clenched tighter as he came to the end of his words. I could not help but think that his thoughts were on his father then.

He spoke about not wanting to leave a bastard in a woman's belly but he was a bastard himself. He must resent his father for that. I knew he must because he said it was what his family did; they did the honourable thing.

"Your father didn't do that. Marry your mother, he had another wife already." I slowly stated noting the way he nodded his head quickly as he turned away from me. I wanted to reach for him then, to comfort him in some way. "It doesn't make your father dishonourable Jon, he may have broken his vows to his wife but he stuck by his honour with you. He took you with him; brought you up with his other children, his –"

"His true children." Jon finished snapping his head towards me sharply and I inhaled the air quickly at the look in his eyes. He looked furious with those words and I caught that familiar violet glazing his eyes as he spoke. "You think I don't know that I'm not his true son! I am a bastard, nothing more, nothing less. I was a bastard and I took the black; I am no longer his son!" he snapped his hands clenching as he leaned over me and I almost felt scared for a moment.

I did not know what to say to him then. How could I comfort him now that he had truly let his anger out, that he had truly spoken what he needed to? I let him sit there as he watched me and I him. The violet was still burning in his eyes and I struggled for a moment trying to wonder if I has just seeing it in my slight fear of him.

"I wasn't going to say that," I whispered noting the way his eyes focused on mine and the violet disappeared as they softened. "I was going to say his wife's children. I was going to say that he brought you up with his wife's children. I trust that he loved his wife and for him to allow you to grow with their children must have meant he loved you, He had some honour there Jon; he had honour with you." I told him gently turning my body to his so I could watch his face and stop if I thought it would hurt him.

He did not answer me but I knew that he was thinking about my words. The silence between us grew and I knew that we had been sat here in front of the Weirwood tree for a long time when the sky became darker and I could hear the clan making their way towards us. It must have been time for our vows if everyone was coming.

Mance must have informed them about the wedding. It was not a usual thing for us wildlings but there were the few occasions when a wedding would be held. I looked at Jon when I heard the giggling of little Fira and Faye. They would be excited about this having never seen vows like this before.

He looked at me then to and gave me a soft smile as he rose to his feet and offering me his hand. I took it quickly and pulled myself up as well now that everyone could be seen coming through the grey boulders. I turned away from Jon and looked over to Mance as he marched his way over here. Beside him was Dalla, her hand resting lightly on her round belly, a small smile on her face. Val as walking behind her, Ygritte at her side and I frowned when I saw that Ygritte held the white fur of the snow bear in her arms.

"Thank you," Jon whispered as I went to release his hand and step towards Ygritte. I looked at him then, confused with his words and I knew it showed when he sent me a smile. "For your words, you didn't need to say them."

"You are worthy of my words Jon." I whispered back to him letting go of his hand and walking over to a now waiting Ygritte.

I looked to the fur in her hands and raise my eyebrows at her in question. She gave me a smile and nodded towards Mance as he stepped over to me.

"Danya insisted you were white when she binds you with Jon. We know that you aren't pure but this marriage in front of the Old Gods is pure and we will honour that." he muttered pulling the fur from Ygritte's hands and throwing it over my shoulder like it was a cloak. He looked at me then, and I wished I knew what he was thinking as he gazed down at me. "You know the words?" he asked and I nodded my head. I may not have witnessed these vows but I knew them. "I will walk you to him and then hand you over to him."

"I thank you Mance." I mumbled as he took my hand in his and led me over to the Weirwood tree where Jon was still stood, but with Danya at his side now.

"He is honourable Etta, it's in his blood." His words were soft and I knew he did not want others to hear. It was a warning; something I knew.

This was Jon, I had known him longer than the rest so I knew him better. He was a crow, if he was honourable he would not have betrayed them so easily, there had to be intentions behind hid moves. But he wouldn't have broken his vows if he was still a crow. He would not have lay with me and he would not be taking me as his wife now. Where his honour lay no I had no idea and nor did Mance. That was why he was warning me. Jon may not be a crow now but he made vows when he took the black, and he was not one to go back on his honour. That much was clear now. I understood why he wanted to take these vows with me now; he did not want to sire a bastard like himself.

When we stopped in front of Danya she looked at me carefully before looking to Mance and then Jon.

"To start this blessing of marriage you must remove Etta's cloak and replace it with your own cloak." Danya stated holding a red ribbon in her hand as she spoke and darted her eyes to Jon, waiting for him to remove the snow bears fur. Jon stepped towards me and pulled the thick white fur from my shoulders letting it fall to the floor before taking the cloak from his shoulder, the cloak Mance gave him and placing it on mine. "You must now join hands and face your betrothed." Jon's hand clasped mine and he gave it a soft squeeze as Danya stepped closer to us and wrapped the red ribbon around our hands tying it tightly. It was a symbol of being bound together, a sign that we would be bound forever. "Who comes before the Gods?" Danya called out looking up at the darkened sky as if expect the Gods themselves to answer.

"Fire-kissed Etta, niece of Mance Rayder, King Beyond the Wall. She comes to beg the blessing of the Old Gods." Mance answered to Danya's question stepping forward as he did so, letting everyone see him as he spoke.

"Etta Firechild," Danya muttered using the nickname she had given me after my birth. She gave me a small smile, as if telling em that this would all be okay. "Who comes to claim her?" she asked then looking towards Jon as if she was afraid he had left and it was just me standing before her.

"I do, Jon Snow, a Free Man Beyond the Wall." Jon declared running his thumb along my hand as he spoke a small smile on his lips.

"Etta, will you take this man?" Danya asked directing her gaze on me know and giving me a look that said I better say yes or she would not be pleased. I smiled at her softly before turning to look at Jon.

"I will take his man." I uttered feeling confidence within me as Danya and Jon both smiled at my words. I felt proud then for actually wanting to say yes. I did not do it for Danya but for myself and for Jon.

"In the sight of the old gods, I hereby see you, these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." Danya declared sounding almost like Jon as she gazed at the pair of us.

"I, Jon Snow, in the name of the spirit of the Gods that reside within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Etta Firechild to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." Jon spoke the words with a strength I knew I could not possess but as I looked at him, feeling the eyes of Mance on me I knew I would speak the words with as much confidence as I could muster.

"I, Etta Firechild, in the name of the spirit of the Gods that reside within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Jon Snow to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." I whispered smiling gently at Jon when the last of my vows slipped through my lips.

"You are now wed and I bestow upon the witnesses husband and his wife." Danya spoke those words with such joy that I almost missed the way Jon leant forward to capture my lips with his. The kiss was sweet and I went to lift my hand to hold him close only to stop when I could not move. Our hands were still bound by the red ribbon. Danya's hand tugged gently on the ribbon until it came loose, handing it to me before leaving the two of us in front of the Weirwood tree.

"Will I do for you Jon?" I asked him wondering if he caught the meaning behind my words. I noticed the way his eyes hardened at my words before he nodded quickly and captured my lips with his again, pulling me into him as he did so.

It seemed I would do for him now, but I would not know if his honour lay with me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was still hard for me to take in the fact that I had vowed myself to Jon in front of the Old Gods but as we lay in our tent now both bare, the hot air surrounding us I thought that maybe I could grow to like it.

We had only been bound together for one night yet I felt like we had been together for longer; months maybe years. I lifted my hand and let my fingers graze against the bracelet around my wrist before flicking my eyes to the one on Jon's wrist. The bracelets were made from the red ribbon that had bound us together as well as a strip of the snow bears fur and the cloak Jon draped me in. Danya had insisted that we be marked as each others and that people would see it. Of course neither Jon or I argued with her when she placed the bracelets around our wrists.

Jon's arm was draped lightly against my waist but in knew that I could not lie here for longer when I knew that Ygritte and Una would be up with the rising sun preparing for the day. I gently pushed his arm away, not caring that I rose without anything covering me and pulled on my leggings quickly before grabbing a shirt off the floor and sliding it over my body. It was slightly bigger than what I was used to and knew then that it was Jon's. Not caring and feeling slightly comforted that it smelt like him, I pulled on a woollen waistcoat, tying it loosely under my breasts before pulling on my socks and boots. I looked to Jon one last time as I picked up the cloak he had graced me with as we said our vows and set out to find Ygritte.

* * *

I had not managed to Ygritte but I had stumbled upon Una as she was leaving her tent, Fira and Faye following quickly after her. I could tell that she was taking them off for their lessons; she was going to teach them basic survival skills. She stopped when she saw me. She smiled wither eyes before darting them away from me and the two girls that were giggle as they held hands.

"And what are you two laughing at?" Una asked them looking at them with a stern glance, her eyes shining with wonder. Faye - and I knew it was Faye because Una had decided to braid her hair into two braids while Fira only had one - giggled again as her eyes darted to me and she tilted her head to look behind me.

"We are looking for that man." she whispered her eyes shining as she looked at Fira who returned her giggle.

"What man?" Una asked the girl, her brow frowning as she looked between the two girls. This time it was Fira who spoke as she stepped forward and looking around before she spoke.

"The one that kissed Etta last night." she replied laughing as she spoke. I noticed that both their cheeks turned red at the mention of the kiss and could feel my own doing the same. Una's laughter filled the air as she looked between me and the girls before resting her hands on each of their shoulders and crouching down between them.

"His name's Jon, he's Etta's husband. They are bound together." she explained to them running her hands down their backs before standing and nodding her head towards the river that ran through the camp. "We have lessons to do." The girls sighed deeply but Fira grabbed hold of Una's hand as the woman lead them away from the tent. Faye quickly took hold of my hand dragging me along with them - I take it I was to join them.

The girls didn't speak for a while as we settled by the river. We dropped down on a small collection of rocks surrounded by a range of plants and flowers. There were a few Coldsnaps around the river's edge and many roots that were edible. They couldn't learn much about these plants but I knew that Una would be going through all the different roots that were here and she would be telling about other herbs and roots that we would see on our way to the Wall.

We had been there for a few hours when Ygritte walked over to us a large bowl of stemming food with her as she dropped down on a rock beside us. Both girls rushed to grab the stemming rabbit when she offered the pot to them.

"Where have you been?" I asked her as I grabbed a bit of rabbit. She gave me a shrug as Una took the pot from her, ever the mother that she was.

"Been talking with Mance." she muttered through a mouthful of food and she flicked her hair over her shoulders and away from her face. It did her no good as it flew back into her face with the strong winds blowing over us.

"About what?" I questioned fiddling with the bracelet on my wrist as I waited for her to answer. Her eyes glanced down at my fingers before she frowned and turned her face back to the camp.

"We'll move in two weeks." she muttered resting her eyes on the two girls before flicking her eyes to me. She opened her mouth ready to say something but didn't manage to say anything when Fira jumps up and shouted.

"Etta look it's Jon!" she called out drawing attention to us from the others that had surrounded the river further down. It looked like they were on the daily water run. I looked over to where she had her hand pointed and saw Jon as he made his way over.

His hair was blowing in the wind and as a light sheet of snow fell around him I could not help but think how dark his hair was. Ygritte snorted beside me and I flicked my eyes to her waiting for her to say something.

"He wants to fuck ya," she stated standing to her feet as Una went to hit her for saying such things in front of the girls. I also rose to my feet and gave Ygritte a look before stepping towards Jon. It didn't seem the right thing to let him come closer to Ygritte, she would say something crude.

"He does not." I muttered stepping away from her and running over to Jon before he could get closer to the other red-head. I knew she still did not like him, trust came to Ygritte slowly. Even if he had saved my life many times she would not trust him yet.

"You know nothing Etta!" she shouted after me causing me to snap my head back and glare at her before I took Jon's hand and dragged him back to our tent, avoiding the looks my kin sent us.

"So you get it from her," Jon stated as we walked in the warmth of the tent. I dropped his hand and turned to face him in confusion. "The whole 'You know nothing Jon Snow' thing." he added hoping it would clear the confusion I was feeling. I gave him a glare like I gave Ygritte and walked over to the bed and dropped down on the soft furs.

"Shut up!" I mumbled at him noting that the snow bear fur was resting on the bed now. Someone must have dropped it off after I left. I pulled my cloak off my and the shuffled the waistcoat off until I was just in Jon's shirt. I flung myself back until I was lying down and sighed as the soft bed meet my back. I heard Jon as he walked around the tent and closed my eyes as I let myself relax. I felt a breath of air against my face and opened my eyes slowly to see Jon leaning over me. How I did not feel it when he climbed beside me in the bed? Where he knelt the bed dipped down, I was nearly rolling into him now.

"Is that my shirt?" he breathed out as his eyes dropped down to the shirt that I was wearing. I perched up on my elbows, my face coming closer to his as I peered his grey eyes as he looked down at me. I dropped my eyes to the shirt and looked back up at him with a soft smile.

"Did you want it back?" I asked softly feeling the heat between us as his eyes settled on mine once again and leant forward slightly.

"Yes," he whispered, his breath fanning against my lips before gentle touching them against mine. He intensified the kiss, his hands running down my sides, as they pulled my shirt up my stomach. His fingers trailed along my sides before resting flat against my stomach and pushing me onto my back. His hand stilled on my stomach, brushing his thumb over the goose-flesh skin. I brought my hands up into his hair, pulling him closer to me and making him rest more of his weight upon my body. I liked the feel of him pressed tightly against me.

As Jon's tongue traced my lips a giggle had me pulling away from him and looking over to the entrance of the tent. Stood there a slight flush to their faces was Fira and Faye. Jon's head snapped towards them as another giggle slipped from their lips and he quickly rolled off me and dropped down beside me, his head hitting the furs as he let out a long sigh.

The girls rushed over to us now that Jon wasn't on me and they jumped down on the bed on my other side, both sitting on their knees, their hands brushing away any loose strands of air. I looked at them and frowned at how similar they were. It was scary that they seemed so alike yet they were not blood; they were like sisters. Like Ygritte and I. I pulled myself up onto my elbows again and peered at the two girls, both looking to me with sweet smiles.

"What are you doing?" I asked them noting the husky tone in my voice. I could see Jon's head turn to face me from the corner of my eye and turned to face him. His grey eyes looked with mine and I saw the hunger burning in them, a hunger that wouldn't be settled by food.

A small could hand resting against my bare stomach had me snapping my head towards the two girls again. Fira had her hand pressed on my stomach her face turned into a frown and Faye sat there and watched. I opened my mouth to asked what she was doing when she looked up at me with her shining blue eyes.

"Are you going to be like Dalla?" she asked her voice full of wonder as she watched me carefully. I looked between the two girls not know what they were talking about hoping that I would be able to find out.

"What do you mean?" I replied keeping my eyes on Fira as I spoke. She had such a curious look in her eyes I just couldn't take my own away from her until she answered me.

"Dalla married Mance," Fira started looking thoughtful as she gazed down at her hand as it rested on my stomach.

"Now Dalla is having a baby." Faye continued on looking over to the girl who looked like her flicking her eyes up to mine before she leant forward and rested her hand next to Fira's. Fira looked up at me then that same curious gaze in her eye.

"Are you having a baby too?" she asked tilting her head to the side as my face filled with heat.

It was one thing knowing that a child could come out of mine and Jon's coupling but it was another for these two girls to be asking me if I was going to have a baby. Everyone was waiting for it, waiting for the prophecy to come true. It seemed that the coupling between Jon and I was destined with the Gods and all they had to do was wait for a child t be conceived.

I heard and felt a soft chuckle from beside me and turned to look down at Jon as he laughed at the position the girls had left me in. What was I meant to say to two girls that didn't know much about the coupling between men and women? I glared at Jon, my face heating up even more before turning to face the two girl.

I took their hand away from my stomach and pulled myself up so I was sitting and looking down at them. Flicking my eyes between the two girls I sighed deeply before looking down at their hands that now rested on their knees.

"I'm not having a baby," I told them softly, jumping forward slightly when Jon rested a hand and te bottom of my back, under the shirt. His hand was cold when it first touched my back but I soon grew used to it and leant slightly into his touch. "Why don't you go find Una. She won't be happy that you two ran off." I added nodding my head towards the tent flap, noting that it was getting slightly darker outside. It was no were near night but it was darker already, like an overcast day.

The girls jumped up off of the bed and skipped over to the exit, giggle as they did so. They stopped before leaving, taking each others hands and looking over their shoulders at us.

"Bye Jon!" they called out before rushing out of the tent giggle their sweet laugh as they left Jon and I alone once again.

It was silent for a few minutes after they left. I didn't want to look at Jon after their question but I knew I would have to do it soon. His hand was still resting on my back, his fingers tapping lightly now before his hand slide around my side and he pulled me down to him.

"They're sweet." he teased as his arms slide around me, keeping me against him. Half of my back was pressed against his chest and his chin was resting on the top of my head so when he chuckled at his words I moved with him and it ran through his body and settled in his chest.

"Shut up Jon Snow!" I snorted rolling over onto his chest and leant down pecking my lips against his. Only he would be able to tease me when I felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Mance's eyes dropped to Jon's hand as it held onto mine as I pulled him into the tent before dropping back down to the map that was on the table. Tormund was standing beside him, hands resting on the table as he leant over almost copying Mance. I could tell from the stiffness of Mance's shoulders that they had stood like that for a while.

I led Jon over to Dalla, as she sat on her bed sowing what looked to be one of Mance's tunics. I could tell from the way he was standing beside me that he felt uncomfortable. He could feel that he was being watch, but he knew that everyone would have their eyes on him for a while. It would not be everyday that a crow was welcomed into our clan without waiting their death. This would be the first and possible the last time a crow was excepted. But Jon wasn't a crow anymore; he was a wildling, a free man of the North.

"Aunt Dalla, Jon wishes to speak with you." I told her as we stood over her waiting for her to take notice of the pair of us. I couldn't see Mance as he stood behind me but at my words I felt him tense. Something in the tent changed, it was him worrying over his wife.

Dalla lifted her eyes then, a blue that went well with her blonde hair. She smiled at Jon, nodding her head to let us know that she was happy to speak with him. Having been with us for nearly two weeks Jon had hardly spoke with anyone and he wanted to start with those important to me. That and he had tasted Dalla's rabbit stew and was wondering when she would be making it again. She patted the bed beside her and Jon lowered himself so he was perched beside her, leaving no room for me to sit. I didn't mind and from the way Mance was glaring over at us I knew I would have to calm him down. Giving Jon's hand a squeeze I let go and turned to face my uncle.

I was right, Mance's eyes were barely showing the sharp brown piercing over to where Jon sat with his wife. I knew they would be fierce with protection, he was watching every more Jon made; he was still learning to trust him it seemed.

"He won't hurt her." I whispered as I leant on the table next to him, watching them as well. Dalla was smiling at whatever Jon had said and I could see that he also had a smile graced upon his lips. I knew that they would get on well but the evidence be placed in front of me was still shocking. That was what had Mance, he was hoping that everyone would take time to trust Jon. It wouldn't be too bad if it turned out he was still a crow and he had to be ended; there would be no disappointment for the clan if no one trusted him.

It wouldn't work though. I trusted him. Maybe too much for my own good. And I knew that it would backfire one day. Not a thought I wanted to think but Jon was an honourable man, that much I knew and it wouldn't be hard to know where his loyalty lay.

I knew if he had the chance to go back and see his family beyond the wall then he would. If he had to kill every last one of us to get back to his brothers and sisters he would not flinch.

I could only hope that he would want to do the same for me one day. If he was taken back as a crow, would he drop everything to come back for me. Would he risk his life just to get back to me? He had risked his life for me and that was when he did not know me. Would he do the same thing now?

"You've fallen for him?" Mance asked then snapping his eyes to me. It wasn't a question. I knew it wasn't a question even if he spoke it as one. Tormund rested his eyes on me as well then and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Now it looked like I indeed in love with him. But I wasn't and I knew that.

"No, I haven't" I mumbled keeping my eyes on Jon as I spoke. I would not be able to look at either of the men beside me, not when my cheeks were so flushed. As if he could feel my eyes on him, Jon turned to look at me given me a charming, soft smile. I returned the smile, something I would not have done before I met him and watched as he turned back to Dalla as she showed him something on the map that was clutched in her hands.

"That's a smile of a girl in love." Mance stated as he watched the interaction between Jon and I before grunted about hopeless little girl given away their hearts and turning back to the maps on the table. I sighed deeply and looked up at Tormund. He was smiling down at me, a look a proud father would wear. I knew that look as I had seen it many times when he was with his sons.

"He a good'en Etta," he told me before walking around the table and standing opposite Mace as they both started muttering about where to set up camp next. Sending one last glance over to Jon I turned and faced the map as well, taking in the marked areas that showed the paths we had travelled.

"Where are we going next?" I asked looking down at the route Mance had marked and searching for a space big enough to hold this camp. Mance pointed at a small enclosed area that would fit all the camp. The thing about that area was it was at the opening of the caves. The only reason we would be staying there was if Mance was meaning for us to use the caves as well. "Are you crazy?" I spat feeling the colour drain from my face at the thought of staying within the caves.

"It's the only place large enough for everyone." he stated leaning over and pulling a larger map of the area over so he could mark out where each tent would go. I knew that there were other places for us to stay so there was no need for us to camp here.

"There are plenty of places large enough for us to camp." I told him, pressing the matter so he would move us to a better, less creepy place.

"Another clan is going us in a few days. There will be no room anywhere else." he muttered and I could tell that he wasn't really paying attention to me as I whined about how it was unfair. He would always say that I would whine about stupid things if I didn't get my own way. It was not true.

"Why?" I groaned not liking the idea of some other clan coming into ours and trying to take over. The last few times we had joined with other clans they had tried to take Ygritte away or had tried to steal me or some of the other girls.

"We need numbers to cross the wall. They give us numbers." Mance grunted giving me a long look before looking to Tormund. "When they come I want double the amount of men on watch and we never let them on watch alone. Can't be too careful." He added knowing Tormund would do as he asks without question.

"Have you told Ygritte?" I asked knowing that Mance would avoid her until they arrived. With the shake of his head I knew that he didn't plan on telling her. They were close, it would not be a lie to say he saw her as another niece. She was always around me when I was younger which meant she was always around Mance. We were family and it didn't matter if it wasn't by blood. "I'll tell her." I told him with a sigh knowing it wouldn't go well.

I heard Jon stand and turned to see that he was helping Dalla off the bed. He had something grasped within his hand but I could not see what. He turned then and gave me a blazing look with had my stomach flipping with excitement.

"I'll tell Ygritte on the morn." I whispered as Jon stepped towards me with a look that said we should leave. I wasn't going to go against my husband right now not when he looked like that.

* * *

The look she was giving me was almost painful. It was just as I had expected. Ygritte was not happy with the news that Mance had withheld from her. She would of course blame me for it and not him.

I decided to tell her that morning when she entered my tent. Jon was sitting on the bed when she entered pulling on his boots and I was - well I wasn't really doing anything but it was better than talking to Ygritte.

"When did ya know?" she asked and I could tell that she was choosing her words carefully. It was something she did all the time when we were growing up. She would always seem so calm when she was angry; and then she would explode and the anger would come rushing out. I looked over to Jon and noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with me. He did not want to be here yet he would not leave as it would draw attention to him.

"Yesterday?" I muttered weakly making it sound more like question than an answer. That was the thing with Ygritte, she was true to the fire that graced her and it was frightening when she was angry. Scary was something you learnt quickly with Ygritte. She was reckless and misunderstood and took everything personally.

"An' ya telling me now?" she spat her hands clenching into fists as they dangled down by her sides. Yes she was angry but she didn't have a right to be angry at me. At least I told her about it and didn't attempt to avoid her like Mance did.

"Don't be shouting at me Ygritte! I told you instead of just avoiding it until they arrived!" I snapped back at her feeling my face flush with heat as I took a step towards her feel some strength within me that had me fighting back. It was not normally this way between us. As she was older she would demand and order me around and as a stupid pup I would follow. But now, now it felt different. It felt like I could stand up for myself and not have to follow her every word. It was normal for siblings to act like us - I had seen it with Tormund's boys - she was my sister but I couldn't do it anymore. Maybe it was Jon. He was affecting us all now that he was here, maybe he was making me feel like I could be my own person without having to follow Ygritte. She was my teacher and my friend but now I would be my teacher, learn on my own from my mistakes. "If you want to shout at anyone Ygritte, direct it towards Mance. He wasn't going to tell you but I did."

"Why?" she asked and I couldn't tell if she was asking why I told her or why Mace had not told her. From the look on her face I guessed that it was because of Mance and not me. There was not a time where she stayed mad at me for too long.

"He knew how you would react. It's not hard for us to see how you dislike other clans, your reaction would not be best." I explained to her stepping closer until she was right in front of me. I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine. A simple touch, one that she would normally refuse. "I knew it would make you feel better to go shout at him now." I added noting the way a small smile lifted her lips and she nodded her head softly. "I am sorry for not telling you sooner." I whispered before she left the tent. Her eyes told me that she had forgiven me and with one last look she left me alone in the tent with Jon.

"Well, that made me uncomfortable." he mumbled after a while, standing up and wrapping me in his arms. He rested his chin on my head, his chest to my back and he wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me into him. I laughed lightly at his words and rested into his embrace as I closed my eyes.

"She went easy on me," I told him turning in his arms so I could look up at him as we spoke. His eyes were the usual grey shining like the sword he carried around. "I think it was you." His eyes light up at me words and I knew that he was going to tease me.

"Me, what did I do? I sat there at spoke no word." his voice was light and I knew that he was enjoying this even if his face said he was being serious. I rolled my eyes at his words and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped me tighter in his arms.

"She does not trust you, so she is careful around you." I mumbled into the fur wrapped around his to keep him warm. I felt him shift under me and knew that he was worried over her not trusting him. It must be hard for him to be here when hardly anyone trusted him. "Don't worry, she'll come round. I bet she'll be here in the next couple of days, complaining about these new free-folk or Mance." I soothed to him hoping it would do something to calm the way he was feeling now.

* * *

The clan that Mance had joined with were not what we were expecting. Ygritte and I had thought that they would be like the other clans that we had meet up with the last couple of times but it was proven to us that this time it would be different. They were free-folk like us but there was a clear difference between them and us. Some of the members of this clan were from ice-river clans and as children we had heard about them growing up. It was unsettling for us to be around so many men and women that were known to eat human flesh. It was not clear if they did but it unsettled Ygritte too much for my liking.

They were making me feel uncomfortable. The men would stare with looks of hunger and I knew that they would not hesitate to take anyone of us. They were not from our kin clan so it would not be looked down upon by the gods. They would take us but they would not keep us. The looks they gave us were chilling to the bone and I was more than thankful that I had Jon by my side most of the time.

They had only been here two nights yet they had everyone on edge. Ygritte had insisted that she stay in my tent to watch over me but I told her she did not need to do that anymore as I had Jon to protect me. I only had worry for Ygritte and although I knew she was safe staying in Una's tent I could not help but worry. I had a feeling that something was going to happen and I could not decided whether it was a good or bad feeling. I could only hope that the gods are watching over us and that the mother would protect her daughters every night.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't like them," Jon mumbled pulling me against him as someone pulled the chest from our tent. It was one of the men from the clan that joined us and I knew that Jon was protecting what he thought was his. "They watch you too closely,"

"They've heard about the prophecy, they are waiting for it to take place." I replied to him shifting in his arms as one of the men's eyes connected with mine. This lot seemed cold, there was no life in their eyes and I swear that they looked at us like we were their meal.

"They've been here two weeks, we're behind on schedule and they haven't taken their eyes from you since." Jon stated sliding his hand to rest on my hip, his fingers spreading across the side of my stomach.

I knew it wasn't just him that was on edge with them here, Ygritte was as well. She would always check in on me at least three times a day and I had caught her whispering away with Jon on more than one occasion. They would not tell me what they spoke of but I knew it would be important for Ygritte to forget that she didn't trust him that much.

"Well we're leaving on the morn, they won't be close to us for a few days when we travel. Tormund is taken them ahead of us tonight with Orell and Kale, we'll be away from them." I told him trying to get him to relax now that this other clan would be leaving us.

Tonight we would be sleeping under the stars. It would be like old times when I was just a child – sleeping under my cloak and watching the stars as I slept beneath them. Jon hummed at my words not taken his eyes off any of the men in the tent with us. The trust he didn't have for these men was not unlike any of the men from our clan.

We did not know these new men well and we would not trust them even if Mance trusted their leader – this clan did not trust our clan either. They were careful around us and pitched up their camp a few feet from ours – they had no tents, just slept under the stars like we would be doing soon.

"Just relax," I murmured to him turning and placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

The week had passed quickly and everyone was getting restless with the journey. I knew I was a bad idea but as usual when I mention something to Mance he ignores me always thinking he knew best. I had simple told him that most of the clan would complain after the first couple of days travelling and would not like to be travelling for a full two weeks before we reached the caves.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked running his hand over my back to try and ease me. I gave him a look before quickly turning away and resting my hands against the cold snow as another surge of sick left my stomach. It had been like this for the last three days but I had hoped it would stop.

"I feel horrid," I cried out resting back against my heels, pressing my back into Jon's chest and he ran his hand through my hair in comfort. I had come to the conclusion that it was the travelling. I was used to travelling but the weather had taken a turn for the worst and many of the clan had been getting small, fevers as they slept on the snow every night.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked softly running his hand over my face and pressing his lips to the side of my head. I shook my head and pushed against him letting him know I wanted to stand. I just wanted to get on the move again. All this hanging around would mean it would take us longer to get to the caves.

"I can't wait until we get to the caves," I muttered to Jon as he helped me climb to my feet, keeping his arm wrapped around my waist. "They have these beautiful hot spars there. Natural springs that give off the most amazing heat." I told him shuddering as I thought about the warmth of the natural springs.

"I can't wait for you to show me," he told me bringing me next to the horse that Mance had given us to share. There were many horses owned by us, yet I had never known how many until we left. There had been enough to share between those that wanted them but many of the clan had wanted to walk. Of course Dalla had been given a horse and she had insisted that Jon and I share one.

"I wish we could ride ahead and meet Tormund there." I sighed rested back against Jon as he took the reins of the horse and lead us on a trot to catch up with the others.

"We'll be there before you know it Etta," he whispered and I felt warm with the mention of my name. Jon hardly ever said my name. He need not to because I was the only one he really spoke to outside my family. The only times I had heard me speak it was when we made love or when I ignored him. For him to use it now I was so happy.

* * *

I had never been so happy to see the sight of the clan that joined us then now. It was a sign that we had finally reached the caves. After two and a half weeks walking through deep snow we had finally managed to catch up with the rest of our clan. We may have been delayed – a small group of the clan had gone missing so we had to search for them before continuing on.

"Etta," the familiar voice of the red-haired Tormund shouted drawing my attention from where he stood by a large band of tents.

Jon helped me off the horse and I rushed over to the large man, jumping into his open arms and accepting the hug. This man treated me like his own, Ygritte as well and we had never been more thankful.

"Tormund," I whispered into his shoulder and smiled up at him when he set me down on my feet. His eyes flashed to Jon when he joined us and he smiled at the dark-haired man, placing his hand on his shoulder in silent greeting.

"I set ya' tent over by the caves," he muttered nodding over in the direction of where our tent could be seen. I noted that he had placed it by one of my favourite caves. It did sound foolish to have a favourite cave but this one held one of the most beautiful natural springs I had seen.

"Thanks, Big Bear," I said to him giving him the name Ygritte and I had donned him when we were younger and rushed to him when we were upset.

I grabbed Jon's hand and dragged him to our tent ignoring the looks the strange members of the new clan gave us. A sigh escaped by lips when my eyes rested on the bed and I dropped down onto the furs, pulling Jon into my side and closed my eyes.

"Are we sleeping now?" Jon asked and I knew he was just as tired as me. We had travelled non-stop, arriving now as the sun set. Mance wanted to make up time and I suppose he did. I nodded my head as I rested it against his chest, snuggling into him as he wrapped his arms around me and tugged the furs over us.

* * *

A shrill cry woke me from Jon's warm embrace but as I looked down at him I realised it was only I that would here the cry. It sounded like a baby and my heart jumped in my chest as the crying baby continued. It was like I noticed the cry, like it was the cry of someone close to me and I wanted to protect them. It was those feelings that rose within me as the crying seeped through and settled in my mind, ringing around.

I pushed Jon's arm away from me and pulled on his discarded cloak, slipped on my boots and left the tent giving the dark-haired man one last look before following the cries. It made me wonder why it was only me that could hear the baby. It was loud enough that everyone in camp would here it to but no one had bothered to find the source of the loud noise.

The crying was coming from the caves, the ones that were my favourite. I had to show them to Jon before we left this place for some other camp. Looking around the quiet camp I stumbled through the thick snow until I reached the glowing cave that had been left with torches burning. Most of the clan had been coming to these caves to bathe, but my favourite cave was hidden behind these ones. In a space that no one but Ygritte and I knew about.

It seemed the closer I got to the baby the softer his cries became but if I strayed in spot for too long they would increase until I stepped forward. I followed the mounted torches as they lit a path along the wall until they circled a large steaming pool. This was where everyone was coming but the baby was not here like I had thought. As I listened carefully I heard the cries coming from around a corner and knew where they were. It seemed the baby was in the secret cave that Ygritte and I found.

Sliding along one wall, I pushed myself through an unnoticeable gap and squeezed until I appeared in a small alcove that glowed with a dim light that seemed to come from a plant growing on the walls. Ygritte told me that she thought it came from the magic of the gods but I could remember Dayna saying that some plants that grew in damp areas glowed.

The dim glow was enough to allow me to see into the cave and my heart stopped when my eyes settled on a small figure covered in a small fur. I stepped closet to the child, careful not to slip into the water and stopped when the child looked up to me.

The child was a boy, I could tell that much from his features. I had never seen this child within the camp before and as I looked down at him I noticed that he wasn't even a child. He was just a baby, probably a few month over his first name day. His hair was the same dark colour as Jon's and when he looked up at me he smiled the same smile as Jon. It was his eyes that had me stumbling back in surprise. They were green, the same green my eyes were.

Was this child mine? Was this mine and Jon's child?"

"Mama," the boy called out lifting his arms up as if he wanted to be picked up by me. He recognised me but I had never seen him before. His green eyes started welling up when I made no step towards him and a piercing screech erupted from his lips. I took a step towards him to stop the screeching but stopped almost immediately when a red creature crawled out behind him and wrapped itself around him.

I had never seen one before but there had been enough talk about them in my life that I knew what it was when my eyes settled on the creature. If I was not mistaken this was a dragon. A dragon was wrapping itself around _my_ child.

The dragon stood on its back legs and let out a roar that sounded just like the baby's screeching. A small breath of fire was released from the dragon in warning and it took a step towards me, keeping the child from my view. As the dragon got closer to me it started growing in size. Each step taken by the dragon added to the size of the creature. Each step taken towards me was a step taken away from the growing creature.

I was pressed up against the wall when the dragon was the size of the snow bear that attacked us a few weeks ago. It was red like the flames of a fire, a similar shade of my hair but its eyes were very familiar to me. They were a steely grey, very much like Jon's eyes.

"Jon?" I whispered out not helping the words that slipped from my lips as I gazed at the dragon before me. At the name the grey eyes flashed to a violet before a stream of fire erupted out of its pointed mouth and brushed against my skin.

The fire was not painful like I had expected, the fire wasn't hot like I knew it should have been but instead it was warm and reminded me of the embrace I had been in before I woke. The warmth of the embrace that Jon had me in was similar to this fire now.

I opened my eyes when a giggle exploded through the cave and saw that the baby was now a child of four or five. He was smiling with his teeth this time, his hair was curling under his ears and his eyes were shining the laughter he was giving into.

The dragon stood over the child protectively, eyeing me up like I was a danger to the dark-haired boy. The red scales of the dragon gleamed in the soft light and in one quick movement the dragon opening its wing and turned on the spot disappearing in a rush of black.

A thousand screeches burst through the cave and I dropped to the floor covering my head with my arms as a swarm of crows flew at me. They had appeared when the dragon vanished. It was like the dragon had turned into these crows. A few of them pecked at my skin and I rushed toward the child as a few crows flew over to him. If I was going to be pecked to death I would at least protect the child from any harm.

As I wrapped the child in my arms and covered him with my body the fluttering stopped and the pecking ceased. After a few seconds of silence I looked up to see that the floor was cover in black feathers. It was as if all the crows had been plucked and their feathers left to litter the floor. I looked down to the boy then, a scream ripping through my lips as his fingers dug into my chest.

His nails were sharped than knives as they tore into my skin. I looked into eyes, they were no longer green but a brilliant red that matched the blood running down my chest. His skin was not the pale colour it had been before but a pale blue like many of the Wights we had seen that had been killed by the cold frost first.

His teeth were now sharp and dangerous and he smiled wickedly at me before bringing his face close to mine.

"Mama," he whispered before bringing his piercing teeth to my neck and tearing it away. The world turned black with hints of red as a scream erupted through my clenched teeth.

* * *

"Etta" a voice soothed and I felt a hand running over my stomach, pulling on my hands as they pressed against my chest. "Etta, it's just a dream," it whispered, their hands leaving my hands and cupping my face.

I opened my eyes and found that I was looking into the icy grey eyes of Jon. He looked beautiful as he leaned over me and my breathing calmed down when his fingers brushed against my cheeks. I sighed, thankful that it was a dream and not reality. My mind was playing tricks on me in my sleep and I was not happy about it. A pair of green eyes flashed into my mind then and I couldn't help the tears that feel as a sob ripped through me.

"Jon," I cried out, pushing myself to sit up and flung myself into his arms and my breathing picked up with my sobs. The man my feelings had been growing for wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, his fingers running along my spin in a comforting way. His warmth seemed to wash away my fears until I remembered the dragon's fire as it washed over me.

"Shh, it was just a dream." He whispered tugging me on his chest as he lay us back down, placing my head over his chest. The slow beating of his heart was soothing, my eyes drooping slightly and my breathing matching his. I wanted to stay awake, not wanting to fall into the nightmare again but I couldn't help it as the darkness trapped me again.

* * *

Jon was running his fingers through my hair when I woke. I was lying on his chest just like I had when I had drifted off to sleep, his heartbeat soothing me as much as it could.

I was thankful to have him here with me. He wasn't with me in the dream but he was here when I woke and it was for that I was thankful. There were few times when I had bad dreams in the past yet there was no one to comfort me like Jon had.

"You feeling better?" he mumbled, his chest moving and shaking my head as he spoke to me. I liked the feel of his chest rumbling against my ear. It was a comfort to me.

"A little," I whispered, running my hand over his stomach and under his shirt. Goosebumps rose on his skin as my fingers trailed along his smooth skin. I had hardly noticed it before but he had small scars gracing his chest, probably from a blade or sword.

"Your dream?" he asked shifting slightly so he could peer down at me and me up at him. His eyes were beautiful and captivating. I remembered the dragon's eyes then and a harsh shiver ran through me. I should tell Jon, I would feel better telling Jon.

"I heard a baby crying, so I followed the cries," I started and Jon held me closer to him as I reencountered my dream to him. He listened to every word I had to say and he held me to him until I was finished.

"It was just a dream Etta, I used to get dreams like that all the time after Old Nan told her stories," he told me running his hand through my hair in a comforting way. He pressed his lips to my head in reassurance before pulling away and climbing out of the bed. "You haven't been feeling well the last couple of weeks, maybe you should see Danya about it." He added as he pulled on his boots and dropping down to place a kiss against my lips before leaving the tent. I had no idea where he was going but I knew that it had something to do with Kale. The two of them had been getting alone pretty well over the last two weeks.

"You help me so much Jon," I called out into the empty tent before falling back down onto the bed and into the warmth left by Jon. I sighed deeply before closing my eyes, hoping that no one would interrupted this bit of peace I had.

* * *

Her tent was full of smoke as usual. I could remember Danya telling Ygritte and me when we were younger that the smoke helped her see her prophecies. I think she really just liked to keep a mysterious appearance about her. I had decided to come see her just as Jon had mentioned.

If she couldn't help me with my sickness than at least she could talk to me about my dream. She was sat in front of the fire, her eyes closed and her lips chanting something under her breath. I stepped closer into the tent and dropped down beside her silently, waiting until she had finished whatever it was she was doing.

"You won't be here for long," she muttered opening her eyes and looking at me. I gave her a confused look, well I think I did and tilted my head to the side in question. Danya tended to say such random things when people came to see her.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing she wouldn't reply unless I asked. Having grown up following Danya around, I was fascinated with her as a child, I knew what she was like.

"Mance is sending a group with Tormund to climb the Wall, you, Jon, Ygritte and Kale will be a few to go. Mance will tell the clans tonight after the feast." She expanded giving me a pointed look when she mentioned the feast. I knew she was talking about the lack of eating on my part over the last week and a half. With me being sick, I found that I was finding myself not wanting to eat.

"And when will we be leaving?" I questioned playing with the bracelet on my wrist twisting it slightly as a distraction.

"Within the week," she informed me pushing herself away from the fire and facing me. "Don't turn him down or question him, you and Jon are meant to be on that path. You two are meant to climb the wall." She added leaning over and clutching my chin within her hand and lifting my head to look me in the eye as she spoke. "I'll give you some ginger for the sickness, it will stop soon. Trust me."

I sighed at her words nodding slightly as she pulled out a small patch of fur full of ginger shavings. I knew what to do with them. Boil them in hot water and then sip it for a few minutes and then the sickness should go away for most of the day. Repeat it twice a day, morning and evening. Yep we had done this as children and it seemed the only thing that worked.

"You'll come see me before you leave with Tormund." Danya stated and I knew that it wasn't a question but more of an order. She wasn't asking me to come see her before I leave. She was telling me I would be here to see her before she left.

"Alone or with the others?" I asked not knowing if she had to tell me something or if she wanted to bless us all before we left.

"Come to me before I see you all off," she paused for a moment, looking into the fire before casting her eyes over to me. "There are a few things we must discuss about your future."

That was something that scared me. My future. The future I had was now linked with Jon's and if this prophecy is real than I should have a child that will stop the White Walkers. I sighed glancing over to Danya one last time before leaving her tent in search for Ygritte. I hope that any future we had would not leave us with a massive lose when we climbed the Wall for our new life.


	10. Chapter 10

Danya had been right when she said that Mance would be holding a feast that night. Ygritte and Kale had demanded to go with Tormund, Mance had not disagreed and when he asked for more people to go he looked over to me and Jon. His eyes were telling us that we were going with Tormund and we could argue all night with him but it wouldn't change his mind.

It was Danya that had it set in his mind. She had seen it so it was to be. Half the time I wondered if she made things up just to keep herself entertained when people argued over her words. There had been many times as I child I had caught her laughing at the arguments she had somehow caused.

It had been two weeks since then and Tormund told us last night that we would be setting out early with the morrow's sun. The day had been spent packing away our tent and preparing our provisions for the journey we were about to face.

I had spent last night going over details with Jon. He was still unsure what we were planning on doing with Tormund on this trek, but once I told him Mance's plans he went silent. We were travelling to some unmanned part of the wall, a place where we could cross without being seen by any of the Night's Watch.

"You'll be fine without me right?" I asked him one last time as I stood by the exit of the tent looking in the eye hoping he would not lie to me. Jon was still weary around most of the clan yet these last two weeks had him and Ygritte getting alone well. It seemed that the two of them had no choice but to speak with each other and at least bond because of me.

"I'll be fine, honest." He called out as he dropped down onto the bed and packed a few extra clothes into his knapsack giving me a look that said I should leave now. I knew that he wanted to join me but Danya had told me to see her alone before we left for the journey.

"I don't think I'll be long," I told him before rushing out into the heavy snowfall and over to Danya's tent. It was warm within her tent, the fire burning heavy and the smoke covering the top half of the tent like a cloud floating low in the sky. She always liked her home like that. Stuffy with warmth and smoke. She said it helped with her visions, but I knew she adored the warmth within this cold. I knew that Danya had not always been living in the north there had been a time when she was living far in the south further than Jon's home in Winterfell.

"Those crows have been within your dreams again," she muttered as I entered the tent. She spoke the truth. Each night I had been visited by a crow. I knew it had something to do with Jon yet I still knew not what. "You should trust them, do not fear the crows, they only attack when you fear them."

I suppose her words made some sense now. Each night I had been frightened of the crow and when I showed my fear they turned into thousands of crows, pecking and ripping my skin from my bones. At first it was only one crow I saw and I always felt like I should trust him, there always seemed to be something familiar with the crow yet I would show my fear and more crows would surround me. As more crows appeared my fear became unstoppable until I was surrounded by thousands of crows.

"You shall trust the crow, follow him as he will lead you to your destined path." She spoke with such distance in her voice I knew then that she was seeing into one of her visions.

"The crow is Jon isn't it?" I whispered feeling my voice crack slightly at the thought of my husband still being the crow he stated he was not. Danya looked at me then and I knew that I was right. But as I looked at her I knew that it should not matter.

Jon had broken many of his vows for me. He had married me and possible sired a child within me. These were vows he had sworn not to break yet he had done so. He was still a crow yet he had honour and now he had to honour his vows to both me and the Night's Watch. I was his and I would follow him wherever he went.

"You are a single snowflake drifting away from the snowfall. You destiny is different from the packs. You will venture to a place without your kin but you will always have your crow beside you." Danya told me stepping away from the fire and turning to face me as she spoke. I could not tell what colour her eyes were in the tent in this moment but I could have sworn that they were red in that moment.

"Danya you speak about my future," I started looking around the tent for some clue how to go on with my words. "Do you see a child stirring within me yet?" I asked hoping she would tell me now if I was carrying the prophet child.

"A child is not clear in my visions but we knew it shall be there. Do not lose hope that the babe is not dwelling inside you yet child. We have plenty on moons to conceive the child."

"The child will need to be conceived soon, I only have over seven moons till my next name-day." I told her knowing that I would conceive the child while I was ten and six.

"That does not matter child, one or two moons over ten and six will not affect the world." She muttered dropping down to rest on the floor of her tent.

"You know half the time I have no idea what you speak yet I feel I know what you are trying to say." I whispered dropping my hands to rest lightly over my empty stomach. "My path lies with Jon. It does not matter if he turns his back on the clan, if he goes back to his brother crows. I will have to follow him. We have a child to conceive together and if he goes down south to The Wall I will have to be his shadow. He is my crow and I shall trail him until the end. Is that what you are telling me?" I asked the wise lady as she peered at me through her still red eyes.

"You understand more than some, child. I will not tell you what waits for you out in the world but whatever comes your way is part of your future. You will need to be with Jon through each step." She explained rising from her knees and grabbing my hand within hers tightly. "There is one thing you should know though." She whispered gazing at me waiting until I understood that it was important. I nodded my head encouraging her to go on. "You and the crow will find the blood red egg at the base of The Wall. Take it with you to Castle Black. Heat it and watch it. Jon Snow must be there when the ice cracks. This will be the guardian of your child. It will crack at least a moon before the birth of Snow's heir." As she ended her words she dropped down to the floor into a deep sleep, her eyes fluttering against her cheeks as she breathed heavily. The smoke around the tent grew until it was becoming hard for me to see her beside me, but I could hear her moving. I could hear her moving around the tent as if she was rushing around picking up things. "Let the smoke could your vision, let it take you away. Welcome it Etta, let it rule you." Her voice drifted over to me and as I let her words sink in it seemed to drift further away, making her sound like she was further away than she was.

_I was surrounded by darkness as the smoke took over. As my vision returned to me I was in a brightly light tent, that was large and decorated differently to the tents I had grown up in. It was hot here, not the biting cold of the North and I knew then that I was no longer in my home. I could guess that I was even so far down South that it would be near Kings Landing._

_"Etta," Jon's familiar voice called to me pulling my eyes from roaming around the tent as they settled on my husband as he stood at the entrance of the tent. He was wearing little clothing, not like the thick furs and boots we were so used to wearing. He was wearing brown breeches of a sort made of thin, light material and had his top half covered by a loose fitting shirt of a light colour. The clothing was similar to what I was used to him wearing but it was suitable for the hot weather we were in._

_"Jon," I replied stepping towards him until I was in his arms. His hugs were just as I remembered. He was warmth and comforting and I sighed deeply as I pressed my face into his chest, breathing him in._

_"Sam will be here with Faolan soon," he mumbled pressing his lips to forehead as he pulled away from me and ran his fingers over my face. "You have been hiding away in this tent for a while now. Who are you steering clear of?" He questioned running his hands down my arms until they settled on my hips, pulling my lower body closer to his. Between the thin fabric I was wearing I could feel every inch of him as he pressed close to me._

_"I think you know who it is I am hiding from Jon," I told him stepping away from the warmth of his body and allowed the steamy air of the tent to wash over me. "Where is she now?" I asked my husband walking over to the bed that we had been sharing while staying within this tent._

_"She was with Faolan," he informed me as he followed me over to the bed, settling down and trapping me within his arms to prevent me from moving away from him. "She is quite taken with him," he added as if I needed to hear this from him. It just seemed to frustrate me further._

_"That does not make me feel better Jon. She doesn't like me, I could tell as soon as her eyes settled on me when we came here. She likes you fine and I can tell she loves Faolan, but he is my son and I don't like the way she looks at him." I told him pulling out of his arms and over to the smaller bed that presented a soft place from my son to sleep._

_"He is my son as well Etta," Jon reminded me as if I actually needed to be reminded that we shared Faolan as a son. "You don't like the way she looks at him because she is showing that she loves him. She has a right to love him. Everyone loves him Etta and as his mother you tend not to like it when other woman treat him as their son. He knows who you are and no one could replace you in his heart as his mother."_

_"You tend to make things clearer for me sometimes Jon," I sighed knowing that I had just been overreacting when it came to this woman and my son. "She looks at me … I'm not so sure she likes me." I trailed on knowing that I was right. She had welcomed all of us into her home except from me. She stared at me before her eyes feel onto Faolan a miniature replica of his father._

_"She is amazed by you, she is not sure how to react to you."_

_"That makes no sense Jon. She could have welcomed me like she welcomed you and the others. I am your wife, the mother of your child but she has shunned me and to do so publically."_

_"She did not shun you Etta," Jon stressed glancing towards the entrance of the tent as the large direwolf we had managed to bring with us entered allowing us to know that Sam would be arriving soon. "It's more like she is confused and amazed by you."_

_"What?" I mumbled feeling confused as he ran his hand down my back letting me feel the heat of his burning skin through the silk dress I had been given when we arrived here._

_"You are truly a fascinating woman Etta. Could you imagine what they thought when we turned up here? You've got a son that was born from a prophecy and you have a dragon shadowing your movements, there to protect not only you but Faolan as well."_

_"And don't forget to mention you," I added as he stopped knowing that everyone important in Westeros knew about him. "A man from the Night's Watch, the same man that broke his vows and became a traitor and sired a child and married even though it was against his vows. And when you returned back to The Wall instead of being sentenced to death because of your crimes you were allowed to continue living and was aloud to bring your wife there with you." I turned to face him wanting to look him in the eye as I spoke my next words but the shuffling of the tent flap opening stopped my words and caused me to look at the small gathering that had walked into our tent._

_Samwell was stood there holding Faolan in his arms as the dark-haired babe babbled along not even knowing that he was with his parents. Gilly and little Sam where with them as well, the little boy toddling beside his mother's side as eh slowly took a step towards the large, white direwolf._

_"Did we interrupt?" Samwell asked looking to Gilly before shifting Faolan in his arms. I shook my head at them as Jon stepped away from me taking our son within his arms. He was so much like his father but there were difference that stood out. For instance Faolan had a mixture of steely grey eyes with hints of green. If you were to look at both Jon and Faolan together there would be no doubt who his father was. And just like Jon, Faolan's eyes flashed violet – it tended to be when he cried, or when his emotions got the better of him._

_"No," Jon mumbled softly, pressing his lips tot eh side of Faolan's head before passing the boy to me as he turned to face his friend. I knew he still could not believe that Sam had joined us on this journey. The man didn't need to – he did not need to break his vows as Jon had but he had. He had been willing to sacrifice his life to come here with us and I knew it was for a good reason. There had been a good reason for us to leave The Wall and only a few people knew of it. One person had been Lord Eddard Stark. Before his death he had proceeded to write to Jon revealing certain facts that would change the world and sent them to Maester Aemon, who in return passed on the letter before he died. With that news Sam had willingly left the Night's Watch with his brother to help fight the horrors of the world._

_It was important for us to be here because it would ensure the end of the White Walkers._

_"She's coming to see you," Samwell directed his words to me as his eyes settled on me before dropping to the babe in my arms. "You can't hide anymore Etta," he added as the familiar feeling of panic washed over me at the thought of the woman coming to see me. I had every right to be scared of her. She had not liked me from the beginning and now she wanted to speak with me. I glanced to my husband quickly before nodding my head at Samwell's words before accepting the fact that she would be here soon. The Mother of Dragons would be here shortly._

My eyes fluttered open, pulling me away from the vision I had been in resulting in me loosing balance and falling back onto the hard ground, sucking the breath out of me. Taking in a deep breath I turned me eyes to Danya, now able to see her as the smoke cleared in the tent only to frown as I saw her slumped over asleep.

I knew she was fine. Many a times she had dropped into a deep sleep after a long vision like this. I was not sure what she meant though.

I glanced at Danya one last time before exiting the tent and stumbling through the snowfall back to Jon in our tent. Night had fallen faster as the days became shorter and it would be soon when we would set out for the morning's journey. I had one last sleep on a soft bed with my husband before we would be roughing it under the stars like the free folk used to do.

* * *

We were called to wake by Ygritte as she stormed into out tent and dropping small handfuls of snow on our faces to wake us. It was a horrid and cruel way to be woken, but it was the way of Ygritte.

"I will spear you Ygritte!" I growled pushing away from Jon as he held me to him, stuttering over the cold that had woken him. His face was red and I knew that mine probably was too.

"Etta stop," Jon warned grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him to stop me from going after the one I thought of as a sister.

"Why?" I questioned glaring down at my husband as he sent me a soft smile, leaning up and placing a kiss to my bare collarbone.

"Because you are as naked as the day you were born," he told me lowering his lips until they latched onto one of my breasts before pulling away and looking up at me. "I have no desire for the clan to glimpse at you like this when you are mine and mine alone."

"You win today Jon Snow but you will not stop me again," I warned him climbing from the bed and dressing quickly as he stepped out of the bed behind me, following my actions.

"I will if you go wandering around naked to the bone," he muttered back, pulling his tunic over his naked chest covering his toned stomach from me. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled slightly when his face broke into a very serious look. "I don't like sharing and I do not intend to do so with my wife."

"Oh the gods I love it when you get rough and pull out the wife name on me," I sighed fanning my face as I pretended to fight off a flush. I had not seen many married people in the clan but the only one I had to go off was Mance and Dalla and they did not act like Jon and I.

"Well if you insist on making me furious, I will always play with the name of wife," he told me, pulling me tightly to his chest as he kissed me deeply, biting my lip as he pulled away. "We should leave now, there is a group ready to leave, and we are part of that group."

"Of course dearest husband." I mumbled against his lips catching his grey steel eyes as his smiled down at me. As I gazed into his eyes all I could think about was that small babe I had seen in the vision. That was our boy, we had created him and I could not help but think of how much he looked like his father. If I had truly seen him in that vision then it was true that Jon was the Crow from the prophecy – that meant we were somewhat on the right track to stopping the White Walkers.

I should tell him about the dreams and the vision. He should know about the visions Danya had seen as well. He had the right to know. After all this would be his child as well. I sighed pulling away from him, giving him one last smile before leaving the tent to go after Ygritte.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered to the woman as she stood before me closing my eyes as the tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks. I would not cry. Ygritte had taught me that. It would make you weak and those around you will see how weak you were and would think you wold not be strong enough to fight and protect away from the clan.

"I'll be with you," Danya promised running her fingers lightly over my forehead and for some reason I knew she was talking about my dreams. She would guide me through them – help me solve them. I had a feeling she knew about my visions as well. I knew that she had been with me although I had not seen her.

"I need to leave," I mumbled to her feeling the eyes of Mance on me as Tormund led his group away ready for our travel to The Wall. "Mance is glaring at me,"

"He will take care of you Etta," Danya said taking hold of my arm, stopping me from walking away and joining the others. "Jon, I mean. He will protect you, you should not fear him. Tell him what you saw, tell him about the dreams. Let him know that you will follow him anywhere." Danya glanced over to Mance before taking a step towards me, until her mouth was pressed to my ear. "We both know he belongs with the crows. Follow him back to his brothers. Let him know that you are his always. He won't leave you and you won't leave him." Her lips pressed to my cheek as she stepped away form me, nodding her head towards Tormund and the others before pushing me towards them. "Take care of Faolan," she called to me causing me to stumble slightly as I came to a standstill, turning my head over my shoulder to look at her. She had a distant look in her eyes and I understood then that she knew about my vision. She knew about my son. I nodded my head at her words before rushing forward and joining Jon's side as Tormund led us away from the wildling clan. We were on the right path – Danya told me that much.


	11. Chapter 11

The way Tormund spoke I would have thought that the Wall was closer than it actually was but as much as it was exciting to think about climbing the Wall it was becoming unbearable to journey there. Two months had gone since we left the camp and set off for the wall. Two whole months without a camp settlement, living in snow banks and any empty caves. There was a total of thirty of us that had left for the Wall, most handpicked by Mance and Tormund.

"Can you go on?" Jon asked, rubbing my back as I leant against a large tree, watching as the rest of the group went on without us. I gave him a look, one that suggested he shut up, take my hand and help me catch up with the others. "I'm sorry, come on." He sighed taking my hand and walking slowly with me as we caught up with the others.

"Wow," I whispered pausing as we stepped out of the forest looking up at the sight before us.

"It's amazing right?" he asked pulling me into his chest, my back hitting him lightly as he rested his head upon mine, his fingers running over my hips. I could see that the others had stopped as well, Ygritte had crouched down on the floor, her hands resting on her bent knees as Kale stood behind her, patting her shoulder. Out of the large group, the three of us were the only ones that had yet to see The Wall this close. Of course we had seen it from a distance, the forest we had just crossed through let it be seen in front of it, but to see it this close, knowing we would be scaling the hard, ice surface was horrid.

It was also a wonderful feeling. This was the furthest I had ever gone before, Mance wouldn't allow it normally but now, now I was far from home.

"We'll camp here tonight!" Tormund ordered setting down his knapsack as he dropped down onto the snow, resting his elbows on his knees. It took us most of the day to get here and it would still take us a week to get to the base of The Wall. We had a lot to prepare for.

* * *

_Snow was falling heavy around me, it was almost like a snow storm, but it soon vanished allowing me to see for the first time. In front of me was The Wall, tallest thing I had ever stood before and behind me was a raging army of wildlings. Either direction I went in there was a dangerous army._

_Both sides had intentions to kill, to fight to the death and I was trapped between them. On one side was my family, my kin and on the other side was my husband and his family, his brothers._

_The sound of horns ringing out in the distance where I knew Jon was, had the breath catching in my throat. My hands settled on my stomach, caressing the roundness that showed I was with child. I was going to die here if I didn't make a move._

_Looking between both armies again, I took a deep breath as I tried to choice what side I would join. My gaze lifted to above me as black crow flew into my sight before flying off. Just looking at that bird I knew what I had to do. Looking up to the white sky, I closed my eyes before taking a step towards what I hoped was the safest place._

Living with Ygritte I had been lied to many times in my life. I had lied many times in my life as well, but to find out you had been lied to still left a bitter bite. If it were a small lie that would make no difference than I wouldn't have minded, but Danya had done more than told me a small lie.

Not long after the sun had settled had I slipped from my small tent, leaving Jon asleep inside. Tormund didn't want to put the tents up but a snow storm from the south had him grunting out the demand as we all rushed to protect ourselves from the cold.

I had made sure no one was watching as I slipped into the bitter night, rushing back to the forest not far from our camp. I had feared something was wrong with me at first and didn't want Jon there to witness any harm that would come to me.

I had stripped from my heavy cloak, shrugged my many furs from my shoulders and lifted my shirt to see what was eating me from the inside. I had feared it was the worms that had killed many of the men in our camp when I felt the movement curse through my stomach but when I had seen the sight before me, I stopped thinking.

"Are ya gonna tell 'im?" Ygritte's voice rung out, reaching my ears loud enough but I knew it was only a whisper she had sent my way. My hands dropped the shirt, before they rested on the curve of my stomach.

"Danya told me there was no child," I whispered to her looking at her with wide eyes as she looked at the growth of my stomach. It was clear the seer had lied, the proof jutting out between my hips, a clear display of a babe growing within me.

"She lied," Ygritte pointed out, drawing closer to me as she kept her eyes on my stomach. "You're far gone. Over three moons," she tilted her head to the side as she looked over my body, her eyes always drifting back to the bump as she frowned. "He did plant his seed deep within ya then." She added her words making my flush. Normally I wouldn't be embarrassed by her words but they seemed to have an effect on me this time.

"Ygritte," I warned her, bending down to pick up my furs, shoving them back on before wrapping myself in my cloak. It had been because of the cloak and fur that I hadn't noticed the change. They were thick and covered my body well, I knew with them on any sign of this babe growing couldn't be seen.

"You should tell him," she muttered, her eyes looking over my body, shaking her head as I shook my head at her. I couldn't tell him.

"I can't," I told her sighing when I saw the look of annoyance on her face. "Not yet."

"Why?"

"I have to get over that wall," I explained knowing that I had to get across to the south. Everything inside me told me it was what needed to be done. I had to trust Jon and I knew he needed to be over that wall. "I've been having visions." I admitted looking out into the distance where I could see the Wall in the night. "Every one of them is telling me to get across to the south. If I tell Jon about the babe he won't let me climb the Wall. I need to get to the top of that before any vision of mine comes true."

"You'll risk the babe's life? Risk your life? You know how many of us 'ave died climbing that thing," Ygritte spat, the protective sister in her coming out as she stood there, anger rolling off her.

"Nothing will happen to me." I tried to assure her, resting my hand on her shoulder as she clenched her teeth. "Danya would not have sent me here if she saw me dying. I know we'll get over there safely. I've seen it."

"I don't care if you've seen it! It's too easy to slip!" she growled as she took a step closer to me, her eyes burning with anger. "It's not right!"

"I'm not wrong Ygritte, let me do this." I begged her, reaching out for her hand and hoping she would trust me. My fingers grazed against her cold skin before I was sucked into a vision again.

_Blood was marring the white snow, clashing violently as the scarlet liquid stained the ground around me. There were bodies upon bodies littering the floor, some of them wildlings, the others Crows. There had been a big battle here, both sides of the encounter having lost their own members._

_The one body that had drawn my eyes was the only one I wished I hadn't seen._

_I knew it was her, the flaming hair told me before I even saw her face._

_I didn't need to see her face to know it was her. I could feel it in my heart. I knew it was her when I lost my breath during the fight. Everything in me had frozen, my heart ripping as a painful feeling pulled through my chest. I had known then that someone I loved had died. I didn't know it was her until I saw Jon leaning over her body, holding her as she lay there, dead and broken._

"What? What 'ave ya seen?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she looks at me.

"Huh?" I muttered blinking up at her as she reaches out, tipping my chin up as she looks into my eyes.

"Ya got the look in your eyes. The one Danya gets." She mumbled, running her hands over my cheeks as she wipes away my tears. I hadn't known I was crying until then. "I don't wanna know."

"Ygritte, please," I begged wanting her to let me save her. She shook her head, her hands sliding into my hair as she brings me against her chest, her arms wrapping me into a hold. She hadn't held me like this in a long time. Not since Jon came.

"The gods 'ave set my fate. They set yours too. I do as I feel, you ain't changing it Etta." She stated, the sternness in her voice letting me know she was serious.

"I can't just let you-"

"You will." She cut over me, stopping the words from slipping out of my mouth as she pulls back slightly to look in my eyes. "It'll be fine." It was a promise; one I knew she'd break. I let a weak cry as she brushed the tears from my cheeks again. "Let go hunting, feed that babe inside ya." She mumbled, pulling away from me, tapping my chin lightly as she hands me the spare bow she came with.

Taking the bow from her with shaking hands, I nodded weakly as she led the way into the forest we had left the day before. Slowly following behind her, I clenched my jaw as I watched the way her red hair blew in the early wind. I would try to save her, even if I knew she wouldn't make it.

* * *

"You were gone when I woke," my husband stated when I popped into our tent, cuts of rabbit in my hand. Ghost was lying by his masters feet, his red eyes on me as I settled beside Jon. He bared his teeth at me, a warning. Even after four moons the beast had yet to warm up to me like his master.

"Ygritte and I went hunting," I mumbled to him as I handed him the rabbit to eat. "When will your beast except me?" I asked looking to animal in the eye as he snarled lowly at me.

"Ghost," Jon warned to the wolf as he took my hand I his, pressing his lips to my cold skin. "When will you except him? He ain't ever gonna leave me. You and him have hatred for each other. I cannot have one without the other, you'll have to learn to get along."

"You sound like you're talking to a child," I grumbled, running my fingers through his curls as I leant forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll tolerate the beast if he stops looking at em like that." I nodded to the wolf, his red eyes gleaming at me.

"Ghost, leave." My husband ordered to his direwolf and I watched as the white wolf did as his master asked.

"Your beast will never take to me," I sighed as I dropped onto Jon's lap, nudging his arms until I was resting on his chest. I was afraid for a moment that he would feel the bump that held our child until his hands tangled into my hair, pulling my lips to his.

"You keep calling him beast and he'll never take to you," he teased as his lips travelled along my face, pressing small kisses to my cheek, my jaw, my chin until he captured my lips again. "Tormund will be wanting to leave soon. There will be no tent tonight." He reminded me as he held my face in his hands, his thumbs running over my bottom lip.

With him being this gentle I wanted to tell him that I had his child growing inside me but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to get over The Wall.

"I dreamt about a crow again last night," I mumbled remembering my dream from the night as I thought about getting to The Wall.

"Another?" Jon asked, his hands running down my back as he played with the ends of my hair. I nodded slightly at his words as I played with the ties of his furs. "Is it the same dream?"

"No, they're different but there is always a crow." I told him remembering what Danya had said. _We both know he belongs with the crows. Follow him back to his brothers. Let him know that you are his always. He won't leave you and you won't leave him._ Was that why I was seeing crows in all my dreams? In each of my dreams I always followed the crow. Were Danya's words right? Would I always follow Jon even if it meant turning my back on my kin clan?

"What does it mean?" Jon probed, his hands gripping my waist as his thumbs rubbed against the side of my breasts. A shiver ran up my spine as he stroked against my breasts, the nipples hardening.

"That I'll follow you wherever," I whispered knowing he heard me but wanting to keep quiet. I didn't want anyone to overhear this. I leant closer to him, pressing my lips against his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly. "I know what you have to do Jon Snow. You have to go back to your brothers, there are things you need to do. I've seen it, Danya has seen it. I want you to know that I will never stop you. I'll follow you until the end."

"Etta-" Jon stuttered pulling out of my arms, looking at me with wide eyes, an explanation mumbling from his lips but I covered them quickly with a kiss.

"I know, I'll follow you. My name is Etta Snow and I will follow you until my life has ended."


	12. Chapter 12

"Get inta ya groups!" Tormund ordered as we approached the base of the ice wall. While everyone was watching Tormund, gathering their things ready for the climb, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. There was a pulsing feeling coming from the base of the wall, something in the base of my stomach told me something was out there. Jon's fingers brushed against my cheek as he pulled my face away from the ice wall, locking my eyes with his. "Jon, Etta, to me!"

Ignoring Tormund, I squeezed Jon's hand before pulling away from him, taking a step towards the wall. Resting my hand lightly on my stomach where I knew our child grew, I closed my eyes as I walked closer to the pulsing.

"Etta!"

"Etta!"

"Stop her!"

I paid no mind to the voices calling out behind me as I allowed the pulsing to take over, feeling myself grow hotter as I approached the wall. My fingers brushed against the ice as I opened my eyes, taking in the glowing red embedded in the wall.

"Jon," I called out for my husband knowing he would have better luck getting it out then I did.

"What? What is it?" he asked, his breath rushing out as he reached my side, his hand settling on my shoulder.

"We need to get that out of there," I mumbled taking a step back as a wash of cold chased out the burning within me. "I'll be over here."

"Wait, Etta, what is it?" my husband questioned turning to face me as I took slow steps away from him and the glowing red spot.

"It's a dragon egg Jon Snow!" I call to him as I spun, facing the rest of our clan as they watched from their slight distance from where my husband stood.

_You and the crow will find the blood red egg at the base of The Wall. Take it with you to Castle Black._

Danya's words had been right once again.

I felt foolish for the many times I had not taken her visions as the truth and now I knew I had the same gift as her.

She had always told me I was special, but I had never listened. She had told me I was not only kissed by fire but also a gift from the gods. She had told me that I was never meant to survive the birth, the same one that took my mother. Danya had told me that it was a surprise my mother even managed to get back to her kin. It had been set by the gods that I be born and have this prophecy placed upon me.

All those years of not listening to her and here I was living the future she told me I would have. I was carrying the child of a crow; the same crow she told me I was destined to be with.

* * *

"Have you thought about being a father?" I asked Jon as my hand ran over the hard stone of the dragon egg. Jon looked to me, his head tilted to the side as his dark eyes took me in. I had noticed of late his eyes had been getting darker. The closer he got to the egg the darker his eyes got. I had seen his eyes when he held the egg in his hands. The violet burning through his normally steely eyes like a wave of fire. There was something more to my husband. Something that wasn't human.

"I never wanted them." He grunted his eyes leaving mine as he looked up at the wall we were going to start climbing soon. My heart clenched at his words, my fingers fluttering as I went to reach for the child growing within me. "I don't want to bring another bastard into this world."

"Our children wouldn't be bastards Jon," I pointed out, smiling lightly as his words settled around us. He was afraid he'd be bringing another bastard into this world. "We're married; any children we have will be our true born children. They'll have a father and a mother."

"I'd like that," he mumbled, a small smile flirting on his lips as he glanced back to me. "I can see a little girl with your hair." My smile grew larger at his words and I bit my lips to stop it from growing more.

"Our first will be a boy, he'll look like you. Dark hair, beautiful eyes."

"Your gonna make me blush," Jon teased leaning closer to me, his fingers brushing across my face as he pulled me into him, pressing his lips lightly to mine. I smiled into his kiss, my thoughts going to the baby growing inside of me.

I pulled away from his lips, my hands running over his face, tracing his lips, over his beard and the rough skin of his cheeks. He was beautiful and I knew every day I spent with him I was falling deeper in love with him. He was mine and even though he was still loyal to the crows and was planning on betraying my clan, I still loved him. I had seen what was going to happen. My life was going to be ripped into two sides.

And I would choose his side because I loved him.

"Have you ever done something so stupid that it would cost you the people you love but you did it anyway because you know it's the right thing?" I asked him softly thinking about everything I could lose if I followed him. A part of me was telling me it wasn't the right thing to do but the other part, the part that was in love with Jon was telling me it was.

"The things I've got to do," he started slowly, lowering his voice and pushing himself closer to me as he looked around making sure no one could hear us. "The things for the watch. I know it's the right thing to do but then I look at you and wonder if I made a mistake." My face dropped at his words. Did he think I was a mistake? "I love you Etta. I promise you that. You're not a mistake, never a mistake. I'm scared that what I'm going to do will hurt you. I was told that pretending to be one of you free folk and learning your plans would be for the best, that it would help my people but I'm not sure about that anymore. I'm only sure about you. You're the only honest and sure thing I have in my life. You're mine and I don't have to feel bad about loving you and being with you."

"I love you Jon Snow," I whispered to him, pressing my lips firmly to his as I swung my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. "I know what you have to do. Danya told me to follow the crow, we have to go back to your knight's watch."

"We?" Jon questioned, pulling back slightly as his eyes roamed over my face, those dark eyes of his lighter than earlier.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go alone did you? I already told you I would follow you until my end was here. The Gods fated me with you Jon, I won't leave you because it gets a little dangerous. And I love you, you fool." I told him, playing with his dark curls, twisting them around my fingers as I pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I'll need to stick with you if I plan on getting that son of ours." I teased, giving his hair a gentle tug as I pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I still think we'll have a daughter."

"With a daughter there will be men wanting her as soon as she gets her moon blood. If she looks like me there will be many of them, a daughter kissed by fire with noble, stubborn blood running through her veins. She will be a wild and untamed beauty. How many men are you willing to kill because they've come to take our daughter?" I challenged remembering what Mance had once said to Val about raising me. He loved me like a daughter in his eyes and he hated when men had tried to steal me in the past.

"I like the sound of a son." Jon announced a look of horror on his face when my words settled with him. I couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped my lips at his words,

"Oi, lovebirds!" Ygritte yelled, cutting off my laughter as she stepped closer to us, knapsack in hand. "We're climbing."

Any happiness we felt then was washed away by the icy sting of her words. They were so final. This climb could lead us to our deaths if we failed yet it opened a whole new world of challenges of we made it to the top.

I knew we would make it but it would be a hell of a challenge until we got there.

Jon crouched down by my feet, his hands running through Ghost's thick fur as he rested his head against the direwolf's. It was sad to watch. Here were these two different things; a human and an animal, yet both of them looked heartbroken at leaving the other behind.

"You go back to Castle Black, Ghost. I'll come get you when I can, I promise." Jon whispered to the wolf, his hands running through his fur softly as he gave the giant creature a soft push away from us.

"He'll be fine," I whispered to him as he stood back beside me, watching as his closest friend let out a painful howl as he ran away.

* * *

The bitter cold sunk through my gloves, freezing my fingers as our descent up the wall started. There was a certain weight hanging on each of us as we climbed and I knew it had nothing to do with the rope that drew the four climbers in each set together. There was the weight resting on me that this could go wrong. One slip and I'd be falling to my death, taking Jon, Tormund and Orell with me.

The only thing keeping me going now was the looming presence of the top of the wall in our sights. We had spent most of the day climbing, the aching in my arms urging me to give in but I knew we were nearly there. nearly on top of the wall and to a better future. A future with Jon and our son. It would only be a little longer until it was all in my reach.

Pausing in our climbing from an order sent down from Tormund, I took a few short, chilling breaths as I twitched my fingers lightly as they held onto the climbing axes tightly. I hope they didn't freeze off before I made it over the wall to safety. Everything ached and I was ready or this to be over with.

The icy wall in front of me blurred for a moment and I blinked quickly hoping my sights wasn't going because of the biting cold. I had seen it happen one too many times around camp, Danya saying their sight would come back once they got out of the cold.

Blinking furiously, I sucked in a sharp breath as I was no longer hanging high off the floor, climbing the ice wall. Instead I was Danya in her tent.

The usual smoke was clouding the tent, the ringing of the wind chimes she had hanging around everywhere, singing in my ears as Danya hummed along got whatever song she had in her head as she swayed in front of the burning fire.

"I have to leave ya Etta," she mumbled through her hum as she snapped her eyes open, the white of her eyes the only thing I could see.

"But I just got 'ere," I whispered confused as I stepped closer into her tent, the flap shutting behind me as I approached the fire.

"One should never question what the gods have planned for em', you need me no longer," she answered, dipping her fingers into a bowl of red liquid, shuffling closer to me, pulling me down to my knees beside her.

"You're confusing me Danya," I told her, leaning away from her as she lifted her fingers until they were pressing onto my forehead, drawing a pattern on the creamy skin there.

"They want me to mark ya, they want everyone with the sight to see who ya are. That child growing within ya will become the light they need to follow. Thousands out there are lost, wandering around waiting for the gods to send them on their path. Faolan will lead them down the path they need to go on. Thousands of people will look to him as our light."

"My child?" I asked unsure of her words as I rested my hand on my growing bump. Was this child really sent by the gods?

"The gods have seen this for thousands of years. You and Jon were meant to meet, meant to all in love and were meant to have Faolan." She announced pulling away from me, her eyes locked on the drawing on my head. I had no idea what it looked like and I didn't know what it meant but she looked pleased to have finished what she was doing.

"What did you mean when you said you had to leave me?" I probed taking her hand in mine, running my fingers over the inked markings on her hands. My fingers brushed over the red liquid on her fingers and I realised it was blood.

"My time has come; the gods need to take me back now. I've waited many years for you to enter this world and now that I had set ya on track they need me to return to them." She paused for a moment, her eyes searching my face as if she was missing something before she gave her usual, small smile. "I give you my git Etta, not that you need it. There is already the magic of the old gods running in ya blood. Let me git you with my knowledge and power to protect ta from the fiery bitch. She is no friend, trust her not, she only wants your power and to take Faolan from you."

"Who? What?"

"Don't ever leave Jon. With him there is power so strong it could never harm ya. That dragon you have will answer only to the two of you. She will protect Faolan from anything that could harm 'im." She paused once again, her eyes closing and opening once more, the white of her eyes the only thing I could see. She was in some type of trance, in one of her visions. "I have to leave now," she whispered, her hand grabbing hold of the metal emblem we all knew as her symbol of magic and placed it on my left wrist. Her fingers gripped my arm tightly and threw it over the fire.

The scream that burst from my lips was nothing but pain and shock. Instead of the searing sting of fire, the metal burned not because it was hot but because the metal was beyond cold. I could feel the metal marking my skin but no matter how hard I tried to pull away I couldn't. My vision swam with reds as the pain brought bile up my throat.

" _The rope's gunna snap!_ " a familiar voice called out making the red tinges around my sight wash with black as Danya's tent swam from my view, mixing with the white and blue markings of the wall in front of me.

"Etta! Etta, open your eyes!" that was Jon's voice. I blinked quickly, trying to focus on anything and slowly lowered my head to Jon's voice, trying to look for my husband. "Come on Etta! You need to pull yourself up, quick before the rope snaps." Listening to his voice, I reached out above me, my fingers brushing against the wood that dug into the ice wall with their metal axes. If I could grip it then I could pull myself up.

Sometime during my mind visit with Danya I had let go of the only thigs keeping me safe while climbing the wall. Now I was dangling from the ropes that kept us joint together and I was close to falling from my death. And we were so close to the top.

"She's got it!" Orell yelled out and the rope locking us together tugged lightly and we continued climbing up the ice wall.

My mind became a blur as we climbed the rest of the way up, only focusing on the climb and not anything else. I couldn't let my focus go now, not after nearly falling. It seemed like seconds after my vision with Danya before Orell and Tormund were pulling on my arms, tugging me onto the top of the wall, Tormund's arms wrapping around me as Orell helped Jon over the top.

"Ya scared me Etta," he grumbled, his head resting on mine as he wrapped me in his huge arms. Tormund was acting like I was one of his babes, the way he acted when his daughter hurt herself when she was younger. "What happened?"

"Etta," Jon groaned as he shook Orell off him, pushed Tormund's arms from around me and pulled me into his chest. While I enjoyed the hug Tormund gave me it was nothing like being in Jon's arms. "You hurt?" he asked, pulling back and taking me in. his eyes ran over my ace, his fingers coming up and sweeping the hair as it covered my face. He paused then, running his thumbs over my forehead as he pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips to the creamy skin gently. "I was scared," he admitted as his hands slid down from my face, taking my hands in his.

As his hand brushed against my wrist I was reminded of the pain I felt in the vision as a similar burning washed over me. Pulling away from Jon, I tugged off the glove covering my left hand, pulling up the sleeve of my furs to get a glimpse of my wrist. There, burned into the skin on my wrist, flaming red like burning fire was the symbol of magic known to Danya.

"Blessed by the Gods," Tormund mumbled as he looked at the symbol on my wrist his face turning to shock.

"Danya must have returned to them," Orell muttered as he took a step closer, careful of the way Jon was watching him. "The Gods have named her the new Divine."

"What's that? What's a Divine?" Jon asked, the look on his face confused as he looked between the three of us.

"People who are blessed by the Gods, people like me and Danya, like those in your bloodline that have been gifted with warg blood. Danya had the sight, like the three-eyed-raven and Etta has it as well." Orell explained, as he looked me over, his eyes settling on my forehead.

"You see it don't you?" I whispered knowing he could see the marking Danya had made with the blood in her vision.

"I do ..." he trailed off his eyes quickly dropping to my stomach as he asked the questioned without speaking. I gave a slight nod of my head before looking to Tormund.

"Danya's gone back to the gods. I saw her when we were climbing the wall. She pulled me into a vision with her, but it wasn't a vision. I was actually there with her." I told him, explaining why I had allowed myself to almost die.

"A Wanderer?" Orell asked, taking another step closer to me as he titled his head to the side. "What gifts have the Gods given you?"

"I don't know," I admitted confused by his words. Danya hadn't said anything about gifts and I thought the visions I was having was because of her. "I've been having visions in my sleep and have been getting them when I'm awake as well."

"A seer then," Orell pointed out but stopped as he took in both the burned mark on my wrist and the symbol on my head only seen by him. "Danya gave you her power as well."

"She said that before giving me this." I mumbled lifting my wrist slightly showing the burn.

"The Gods have gifted you well, it has to do with that babe in your stomach. The child is the light that everyone follows, being the mother of a prophecy has rewards." Orell muttered and I was sure he sounded bitter about it. He was only important to the clan because of his warg gift and he hated Danya because she was a seer and had more importance then him. Was he feeling the same about me?

"Babe? What babe?" Jon asked, his voice strong and stern through my foggy mind. Shit! Had Orell really mentioned the babe growing inside me.

"Jon," I whispered turning to look at my husband only for him to rest his hands on my stomach. His hands pressed against the furs covering me. He wouldn't be able to feel it through the furs though; I was sure about that because I knew he wouldn't be able to see it. There wasn't much to see but if you knew me well you would be able to tell there was a child growing inside me. His eyes looked up at me before his hands were pulling the fur coat away from my stomach and lifting the shirts that covered my skin before his hands were once again resting on my stomach.

His gloved fingers brushed my warm skin as his hand laid across the rise in my stomach. I knew when I saw his eyes turn to steel that he could feel the hardness that had set in with our growing child.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked softly but his tone was anything but soft. There was so much anger in his voice that it scared me. I had never heard him speak like that before.

"I was," I cried softly, feeling the tears burning my eyes. "I was going todo it after-"

"After what!" he shouted taking a step away from me, his hand falling away from my stomach as his face flushed red and his eyes flashed violet. "After it was too hard to hide? After you gave birth? What if you fell from the wall? You would have died! I would have never known and you would have been gone!"

"Jon, I'm sorry," I whispered, taking a step towards him only for him to hold up his hand as he turned away from me.

"I need to be alone," he grumbled walking away from us and further down the wall as the other climbers that had made it started pulling themselves over the top.

"Jon!" I yelled after him, taking a step towards him only to be stopped by slim arms wrapping around me.

"Ya should 'ave told 'im," Ygritte muttered as she pulled me into her chest as the tears finally fell from my eyes as I sobbed into her furs. She was right. I should have never but my child in danger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry," I sobbed as she ran her fingers through my hair, whispered words into my ears but I couldn't hear them as a ringing took over my hearing and the blurry sight given to me by my tears turned into a dark, cold place, replacing Ygritte with a man I had never seen before.

_"_ _That child you're carrying is a bastard, just like its father." The man sneered, his hand catching my arm in a tight grip as I tried to walk away from him. He had been like this ever since my pregnancy had been announced to the Night's Watch. I knew many of Jon's brother crows could not believe that he had broken his vows and planted a growing seed within my belly. The evidence was too much for them with my heavy set belly, seven moons into carrying the babe._

_"_ _I married Jon, Lord Thorne. Any child we have will be a true born, not a bastard." I told him, grabbing hold of the fingers that gripped onto my arm. How it would please me to burn him with my gift but I knew Jon wouldn't be pleased. He hadn't spoken of the gifts I had been given since I had used them on him after a vision._

_"_ _That man is a bastard!" he snapped his hand grabbing hold of my shoulder as he pushed me into the wall, my back slamming against the rough stone as his hand_ _came to rest against my throat, his fingers gripping into my skin. "Any child by him is a bastard. Jon Snow broke his fucking vows and I'm going to end him!" he seethed, the grip on my throat tightening as my vision begun to strain. I peered behind him, seeing a blur move towards us, coming closer, allowing me to see the person behind him. at least Thorne wouldn't be the last thing I saw before I died._

_"_ _Jon," I managed to mumbled before the ringing in my ears took over and my vision was clouded by white._


	13. Chapter 13

The darkness around me was a comforting one. It wasn't scary and I felt no fear, so it only had me believing that this darkness was due to the night and not unwanted nightmares.

After I passed out, Tormund must have made the group set up camp on the Wall for the night. He would have done that anyway, to make sure we'd all gain our strength back before setting onto getting beyond the Wall. There were things Tormund had promised Mance. Things on the other side of the Wall that we needed to do. That, and there was a mountain tribe we'd be meeting up with.

"She should have told me," that was Jon's voice. The rough tone in his voice warmed me from the cold setting in now that I was awake.

"Aye, she should 'ave," Ygritte. That made me smile then. Here were two of the most important people in my life, talking about me and agreeing. Oh Gods, if Ygritte was agreeing with Jon, I knew I was in for it. "I told her to."

"You knew?" the accusing tone of my husband's voice didn't last long as he huffed out in annoyance. "I should have known."

"She didn't tell me." Ygritte told him, the shared annoyance heard in her voice as well. "I found out. Saw the roundness set in. She was gonna hide it from all of us."

"I don't understand why,"

"Jon," Ygritte started but stopped for a moment as if she had to think of what she was going to say to him. "She's not normal. Not like me and the others from the clan. Danya's 'ad this prophecy over 'er head since she was born. She's 'ad to live with that."

"I know," Jon stated firmly and my heart fluttered when he argued with Ygritte.

"You don't. She's only lived knowing what would become of her."

"What's that meant to mean?" the tone of his voice was dangerous then. I just wanted to open my eyes and calm him down but I wanted to know what Ygritte said.

"Danya never told her what 'appens to 'er after the babes born. It made Etta think she'd die. Once that babes in the world what use would she be?"

"She's my wife! She's that babes mother!" Jon spat, the anger spitting out of his mouth with a sharpness like a danger. My body shifted then and arms wrapped around me. Jon must have been holding me before and had tightened his grasp on me at Ygritte's words. "She needs to be here with me."

"You gonna turn against her? Like you are us?" Wow. Who knew Ygritte would catch on so quickly? If Tormund didn't even know that Jon was going to turn when we were close to Castle Black, how did Ygritte?

"H-how? W-what?" Jon stammered, his fingers pressing into my back as he shifted me closer to him.

"I see the look you get. When you look at 'er." Ygritte informed him, her voice getting louder as she came closer to us. "You look like a man he's broken. It can only mean one thing. You're gonna leave 'er and betray 'er."

"She knows," Jon whispered, his fingers coming up and brushing against my hair, his lips pressed against my head. "She told me to do it."

"Why would she do that?" Ygritte seethed the obvious betrayal in her voice. She knew why I'd do that. "The visions."

The finality of her voice made it clear to both of them that I would only do what I must because of the visions.

"She dreams about crows all the time. She knows what's set for our future. What has to be done." Jon mumbled, the tiredness leaking from his voice as he spoke with my sister.

"And she'll follow you. I know 'er. She'll follow you until she dies." The bitterness in her voice didn't make me feel bad. I knew what she must have felt. I'd have done the same for her before Jon. "I'll come."

"What?" Jon's confusing was shared with mine.

"I'll come with ya. To Castle Black. When you two need to go, I'll be with you." Her words were stern, begging Jon to argue with her.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I told you. I'm not leaving 'er with a bunch of pussy men. I got 'er back and I got your back."

"Ygritte,"

"You know nothing, Jon Snow,"

Jon chuckled then, the laughter shaking him and me as well. I didn't have to have my eyes open to see the lost look on Ygritte's face.

"She used to say that all the time," Jon told her, his fingers running through my hair once more. "I never understood why she said it. I do now."

* * *

"Who's Lord Thorne?" I asked as soon as I opened my eyes and set them on Jon. He tensed at my words before looking at me.

"Why?" he questioned, his voice stiff as he watched me carefully.

"He gonna try and kill me," I stated firmly not wanting to lie to Jon anymore.

"What?" Jon exclaimed, waving off Ygritte as she looked up from where she was getting food.

"Lord Thorne, of Castle Black. When we're there, he tries to kill me." I repeated, sitting up and resting against the wooden half wall built by long-dead men of the Night's Watch.

"Why would he do that?" Jon asked, but I could already tell he knew the answer.

"He doesn't like you, Jon."

"I know."

"He doesn't like this child either."

"I could guess that. A lot of my brothers won't like the babe."

"You followed orders given to you by the Halfhand." Jon looked shocked at my words, his head tilted to the side as he took me in.

"How did you know?"

"Surely you should know that by now, I know a lot of things," I told him remembering one of the shared dreams I had with Danya after the Halfhand died. I could remember him telling Jon to do whatever it took to convince Mance to let him in. Danya had told me that we should trust Jon. That we'd need to be on his side. She knew all along that Jon was the one from the prophecy.

"You lied to me," Jon stated after he got over the shock I had just revealed to him. He thought he knew me, but I was keeping things from him, some of those things I had kept from him because Danya had told me to. Now that she was gone I could start telling him these things.

"I had to," I whispered, knowing it was a crap excuse but one he should still believe.

"You should have told me." He wasn't happy. The anger that he felt when he first found out and when he was speaking to Ygritte earlier had returned. He deserved to feel angry but he had to understand.

"I did what I did to protect you. If you knew that I knew, you would have gotten yourself killed." I looked at him then, giving him a grim smile as I thought about him dying. "I love you too much to see you end up dead Jon," I added getting a bad feeling wash over me. Something bad was going to happen when we got to Castle Black.

"I'll protect you from him, Etta, I promise," Jon whispered, cupping my face in his hands gently as he pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"I know."

* * *

Days had passed since we climbed the Wall, those days turned into weeks and we were soon making our way through farmlands. Jon and Ygritte hardly left my side, keeping me from harm's way as we were soon joined by the hilltop clan, Mance had joined.

These men were vicious, ripping into the farmers without a thought. They ate their victims and it turned my stomach. The child within me, twisted and turned at the smell of human cooking during the night.

It wasn't what Mance had taught us. We never turned to eating those of our clan when food got low. Ygritte made sure I was never in their sight for long.

It wasn't long before we turned up at an abandoned farm. A strange feeling washed over me as we stepped through the withering crops and towards the ruined house. It had been a long time since someone had lived here but the surrounding mill of the farm seemed to be in working order.

My eyes lingered on the mill, the strange feeling I felt when we first arrived washing over me as I look up to the window. Ygritte was beside me, huffing at one of the horses we'd taken from the farms we left in ruins. There weren't enough horses for everyone so Tormund was using them to haul our finds.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked, resting his hand on my stomach lightly, tracing his fingers over the bump where his child grew. Since the Wall, he'd been hovering, always touching the part of me that grew our child.

 _It's his time Etta._ A voice whispered in the air around me. I didn't jump in surprise like I once would have. Since Danya passed from this world, something had shifted. Those strange feelings I always got as a child made sense to me now. It was the old gods talking to me and I knew I had to trust them.

 _He has to go back to Castle Black._ Another voice added, making me turn to look at my husband. The look on his face made it seem like he already knew that. Giving Jon a slight nod, one he instantly knew, I gave him a half smile before pressing my lips against his.

"Be careful," I whispered in his ear, running my fingers through his hair as I pressed another kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"You'll be safe?" he asked, keeping his voice low as he watched Tormund and the others as they searched the area around us.

"Ygritte and I will be joining you soon," I assured him knowing that my words were true. It wouldn't be long before we'd be with him.

_Jon was racing away from us on a black horse. It was the same horse that Ygritte had been caring for only moments ago._

_She had known from a shared look that it was his time to go. It had made things easier with Ygritte knowing about the plan, knowing that Jon needed to leave for the greater good._

_As Jon raced away from us, arrows fired from the bows as Tormund gave out rough orders. His eyes lingered on Ygritte, confusing and anger washing across his face when he saw her standing there, no bow raised and firing at the traitor._

_"Ygritte, fire an arrow at Jon's shoulder," I ordered her, cupping my hands over my kicking child as I looked at my sister. "Make sure you hit him," I added giving her a pointed look at the confused stare she gave me. "Do it Ygritte!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear._

_Ygritte pulled the arrow to her bow, releasing it quickly and smirking out as her arrow hit Jon on the shoulder._

_Tormund came to us then, his hand clamping down on my shoulder as he looked between the two of us._

_"Your traitor of a husband will be killed." He hissed out to me, a small but proud look on his face as he looked between Ygritte and myself. "I heard what you told her to do. Mance would be proud."_

_He wouldn't. Not when he found out that I let Jon go and knew what he was planning. Not when he found out Ygritte and I were planning on joining him._

"Etta," Jon mumbled, twisting his hands through my hair as he tilted my head up to lock my eyes with his.

"I'm sorry for what I have to do Jon. Ygritte doesn't want to hurt you, but we have to do it." My words didn't make much sense but I knew he'd understand me.

"What did you see?" he wondered his eyes flicking around as he stepped closer to me.

"You, riding off towards Castle Black. Tormund ordering us to kill you. I told Ygritte to shot at you. She got your shoulder, but you were fine." I told me, husband, sending him a small smirk as he snorted out. A prodding at my head had me tilting my eyes back to the window in the mill, a frown forming on my face. "There is something strange here," I whispered closing my eyes and taking in everything around me.

 _Please let them pass us._  A small whisper crossed my ears but it wasn't like the voice was speaking to me. This was like I was talking to the gods. It was strange. I could feel everyone around me and I knew that there were others here.

There were people in the mill. Lives of young children and something else. The beating heart of the strange thing felt weird.

Focusing on the thing I couldn't understand, I leaned against Jon as my eyes opened and I was no longer beside my husband.

There were a small group of people in front of me. Two dire wolves like Ghost, a wildling woman, a half-giant, three boys and a girl. None of them looked to me, keeping their eyes focused on the small window above them but two of the boys had their eyes on me. One had light hair, his blue eyes piercing into mine while the other boy looked confused at seeing me.

 _They cannot see her Bran._  The light haired boy spoke, but his words weren't spoken aloud.  _She's still outside with the others._

 _But she's there._  The boy, Bran replied, looking to the light-haired boy before looking back to me.

_She's like us Bran. Blessed by the gods. Do you not see it?_

_That marking on her head._ Bran mumbled, the confusion in his voice clear as I looked between the two of them.

 _Only people like us can see it._ The other boy told Bran, his eyes moving from Bran towards me.  _She can hear us as well. She's in our heads._

 _She'll tell them! She'll let them know we're here!_ Bran shouted out, his eyes frantic as he looked towards the younger boy that looked like him.

_She won't Bran. She's with your brother._

_Jon?_ Bran wondered, his eyes swooping over me as the blond boy rose from his seat, ignoring the look the dark haired girl beside him gave. He took a step towards me but I could feel his thoughts.

He wasn't going to harm me. He stopped when he was before me, his body angled so Bran could see us. His hand rose until it rested on my stomach, his fingers wrapping around the bump of my child.

 _Faolan_ he whispered out. The name causing my eyes to widen. That was the name of the child I had seen in my dream. The son I had with Jon.  _Little Wolf._ He added turning to Bran as Bran's eyes widened, taking in the bump his friend was showing him.

 _Little Wolf?_  Bran asked confused before he looked up to meet my eyes.

 _You're Brandon Stark._ I mumbled, speaking with the two for the first time. His eyes flickered to the blond boy before he nodded at my words.  _Jon told me about you. You're his brother._ Bran nodded once more, his eyes looking at the younger boy, curled up into the wildling woman.  _I'm Jon's wife._ I told him, feeling that Bran should know this.

_Wife? But he said he was joining the Watch. He can't have a wife._

_There is a prophecy._ The blond boy muttered, his eyes flirting between Bran, the window and the bump of my child.  _Jon had to father Faolan. Their child is the light that will save us all._

A tingling feeling spread through me and I watched as Bran and the others started to shimmer, flickering with lights shining from their eyes.

 _I have to go._ I whispered out, locking my eyes with Bran as I took him in.  _I'll keep you safe. You and Rickon._ I added smiling at him softly as everything turned to black and I opened my eyes to see the mill standing before me.

When I turned my head towards Jon, I blinked in confusion as Ygritte stood there, horror on her face as she wrapped me in her arms. Fighting could be heard behind us and I turned to see Jon fighting off three of the wildlings.

His eyes locked with mine then and he gave me a small nod as he climbed onto the black horse Ygritte had been calming before. Sending me one last smile, he rode off towards Castle Black.

"Kill him!" Tormund ordered, his voice rising above my confused thoughts as he smacked the man beside him causing the man to grab his bow. I turned to Ygritte then, looking at the grim look on her face. She knew that this was coming. What had I missed when I was with Bran? Had Jon said something to her.

"Ygritte, fire an arrow at Jon's shoulder," I whispered to her, tugging on her arm, as she gave me a confused look. "You need to do it. Tormund will be wondering why you didn't fire." I explained, cupping my hands around my stomach as the child within kicked widely. "Make sure you hit him, he knows you don't mean it. I told him already." Ygritte shifted on her feet as she fiddled with her arrow. I could tell she didn't want to do it. She cared about Jon. She cared about him like she cared about me. "Do it Ygritte!" I shouted at her as Tormund begun to make his way towards us.

Ygritte pulled the arrow, releasing it quickly and huffing out in annoyance at the thud of her arrow hitting its target. She didn't smirk like I had seen her do. She didn't enjoy the fact that she had hurt Jon.

Tormund's hand clamped down on our shoulders, giving us a looked of pride as he pulled the two of us into a loose hug.

"Your traitor of a husband will be killed." He hissed out to, a small but proud look on his face as he looked between Ygritte and myself. "I heard what you told her to do. Mance would be proud."

It was like I had seen. Tormund looked angry and hurt but there was also pride on his face as he dragged Ygritte and I towards the others. He gave out orders to leave soon, he didn't want to stay here with Jon knowing where we were, but he also ordered a small group of four to chase after Jon on foot. Tormund had been the same as he was in my vision, but Ygritte had not.

Was she changing? Was he fate changing? Did that mean she wouldn't die at Castle Black like I had seen?

What did this mean?

 _Thank you._  Bran's voice carried to me as we started to leave the farm. My eyes lifted to the mill as I thought about the young Stark. I could feel him there, hiding in the mill. There was something special about Brandon Stark. Something different about him. The Gods had something special planned for him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Run Olly," Ygritte yelled at him as she pulled me along behind her. Olly was in front of us, trying to keep ahead. "Don't stop!"

I didn't think we were being followed anymore, but Ygritte wanted to be careful. After we had left with Olly, some of the clan had chased after us. They called us traitors, yet we knew what we were doing.

"I see it! I see Castle Black!" Olly shouted, picking up his pace as he rushed towards the Night's Watch. This was going to change everything. Us coming here was going to cause chaos. It was going to bring trouble for Jon and I didn't know how everyone was going to react to us being here.

A horn blasted through the air and relief filled me as the gates opened. I slowed my pace as we approached, seeing a few men standing around Olly before they caught sight of Ygritte, her bow held tightly in her hand.

"Wildlings!" they yelled, swords lifting ready for a fight. It was Olly that stopped it all, stepping in front of Ygritte, holding his hands up.

"Wait, no, no, don't," he cried, looking back at Ygritte as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "They saved me. They helped me get here," he told the crows as they looked between the three of us.

A large man came into view then, his eyes looking between Olly and Ygritte before looking at his brothers.

"What's going on?" he asked, stopping in front of Olly. The boy was shivering, the cold no doubt hitting him now that we weren't running.

"The wildlings," Olly started only to look to Ygritte, continuing when she gave him a nod. "They came into my village, they killed everyone. They sent me to tell you that they're coming for you all. Ygritte and Etta helped get me here. They betrayed them to help me. You can't hurt them."

"Aye, we won't hurt them, lad," another man announced looking at Ygritte with interest as the gates closed behind us. "Take them to get food Sam," the man order and I looked at the larger man as he stepped forward to us.

Was this Sam? The same Sam, Jon spoke about?

I took a step closer to Ygritte then, feeling the burning pain at my side and knew I should tell her about the arrow. While trying to escape from our clan, they hadn't been too happy, firing arrows until Tormund yelled at them to stop. It had only taken one arrow to find its way into my side. Fortunately, it had missed the babe inside me, but it had grazed me enough for blood to spill.

"Ygritte," I called to her, grabbing hold of her arm as I felt a wash of dizziness come over me.

* * *

"Is she alright?" the voice was familiar, yet I couldn't place who it belonged to.

"She's fine, the arrow just grazed her," an old voice croaked. To me, it seemed like the older man speaking was wise, his voice gave me that feeling. "She blacked out due to the journey. Her sister said they were being chased. The boy, Olly, told Samwell that they protected him."

"Aye, that's something they'd do." The first voice confirmed, sounding closer than the last time.

"I'll let you be, Samwell will be here with your food." The creaking of the door and shuffling of feet let me know that the older man had left, but there were louder footsteps coming towards us.

"Here," this voice was younger than the first speaker, it sounded familiar as well. I wish I could fight through and open my eyes. I was sure that the person sat close to me was Jon. I needed to see him. I needed to make sure he was okay. "Is this her then?"

"Aye, Sam. This is Etta," Jon confirmed, his voice holding nothing from his friend.

"Your wife," Sam replied, a light tone to his voice. "She's with child." I knew it was obvious to see now. There was no point in hiding it. Jon knew and that was all I cared about.

"She is."

"You never told me that when you came back." It seemed Sam was slightly upset with Jon.

"She wasn't going to tell me," Jon told Sam and I could hear the bitterness in his voice. "She nearly died when we climbed the Wall, she didn't tell me until we made it to the top. I nearly lost her Sam."

"But you didn't, she's here isn't she," Sam told him and I could just picture him resting his hand on Jon's shoulder. "You're angry at her. Did you stop to think how she thought you might react to the child?"

"I would have told her I loved her," Jon argued, the tone of his voice growing angrier as Sam went on.

"Aye, you might have, but you once told me you didn't want children, Jon. Have you told her that before?"

"I want children with her Sam. She's my wife."

"She was probably just scared." There was a pause of silence as the sound of scraping hit my ears. Jon must have been eating. "Her sister, Ygritte. She wants to see her but Thorne won't let her go yet," Sam added, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'll go speak to him," Jon sighed, the exhaustion becoming clear as he replied to Sam.

"He's not happy with you Jon. You broke your vows in his eyes."

"I did want the Halfhand told me to do," Jon snapped before uttering a small apology to Sam. He knew it wasn't his friend's fault but he couldn't help but snap. Bless him. Too much was being put on Jon's shoulders and it was my fault.

"Be careful around him Jon, who knows what he's got planned for you and the girls."

"It'll be alright Sam." Jon's had too much to worry about, yet he was trying to comfort his friend at the same time. He was too good for me; his kindness was something I hadn't seen in a long time. "I just hope she wakes before the wildlings get here."

* * *

"Jon?" my voice was rough as I called out to my husband. I must have gone back to sleep after he left because it looked like I was alone in my room. Slowly getting up, I pressed my hands into the bed as I felt my head spin. Waiting a few minutes, I took in a few deep breaths, resting my hand on my large stomach.

A nudge against my hand brought a smile to my face. At least I knew the babe was alive and growing well. I had feared that something would happen to the child. Even if there was a prophecy. The door opening had me lifting my eyes to meet my husband's gaze.

He smiled at me but then his face turned to one of worry. Something big was happening. Were the wildlings here? I remember Jon mentioning them earlier.

"What is it?" I asked him, knowing he'd be telling me anyway.

"The wildlings are here, Mance has them coming at us from the North." He looked around the room I was in, I suspect it was his room. "Ygritte's gonna come here and protected you. She's promised to keep you safe and she's promised not to leave this room. I need you to stay here as well."

"I promise," I whispered knowing he might be finding it hard to trust me. Reaching out to him, I smiled when he placed his hand in mine, coming forward as I gave him a tug. "I won't leave this room. Not if it's what you want."

"I need to know you're safe. I can't be out there not knowing where you are and if you're safe."

"I'll be safe," I promised, gripping his arm and pulling myself up. I set my hand in his hair, pulling him down until his lips met mine. Jon sighed into the kiss, pulling me closer to him before he pulled away, his eyes rested on the bump where our child was.

"I keep expecting you to be smaller," he whispered running his hand over the bump, jumping in surprise as the babe sent a nudge under his hand.

"I'm about six moons gone, Jon. I'm surprised you didn't find out before."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. Not to tell you, I was never really scared to tell you, I just used that as an excuse. I'm scared of the prophecy. About how this child is meant to kill the Others. Do you think our child could really do that?" I asked him, leaning into his touch as he cupped my face in his hands.

"No matter what, we'll get through it together," he promised. A horn going off caused Jon to pull away from me, running his hands over his face. "Look, I've got to go. I'll be back for you as soon as the fight's over. Don't answer the door for anyone but me or Sam. Ygritte will be in as soon as I leave." He paused, taking me in slowly, his eyes roaming over me as if he was trying to commit me to memory. "I love you."

"Jon, please be careful. I can't raise our child alone." With a small nod, Jon left the room and Ygritte entered a few seconds later, followed by a woman holding a babe and Olly.

"Etta, this is Gilly," Ygritte introduced as she closed the door, locking it and shoving the key on the hook by the door.

Giving Gilly a small smile I looked to Olly as he came to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"They asked me to fight with them but I told Jon I would stay with you. Is that okay?" he asked, looking up at me with watery eyes. I couldn't help but be reminded that the boy was only ten and two.

"It's fine Olly, it's safer in here and I'd prefer knowing you are safe." Since bringing Olly here, I saw him as a little brother and I felt like I had to protect him in some way. If keeping him here away from the fight was going to keep him safe, I would do it.

* * *

As the first sounds of battle reached us I didn't feel as scared as I thought I would. Perhaps it was because I knew if Jon and his brothers lost the battle, Ygritte and I wouldn't be harmed because these were our people. It didn't matter if we had betrayed them, they wouldn't hurt us in the end.

It was only a matter of time now before this all came to an end.

I didn't know how long we'd been waiting for Jon or Sam to get us, but Ygritte had to light the fire twice within that time and Gilly had feed Little Sam a lot and Olly had been in and out of sleep for a while now.

"I can't be much longer," Ygritte mentioned as she paced around the room, her bow in one hand and an arrow in another.

"Battles are unpredictable Ygritte, we won't know when it ends." I stroked my fingers through Olly's hair, smiling as he snuggled deeper into my side as we lay on the bed. He had been fighting his sleep but after I coaxed him into taking a nap he'd drifted off without any problems.

"That mark on your wrist," Gilly spoke up, her eyes resting on the mark visible on my skin. "I've seen it before."

"Aye, you should 'ave," Ygritte answered her, stopping as she looked down at the young mother. "Etta's been marked by the Gods. You know the markings of the Gods, don't ya?"

"Everyone does," Gilly muttered as if Ygritte was stupid to ask. "The Divine Mark. You're the one they talk about."

"Talk about?" I asked wondering what Gilly had heard about me. I knew that the Crows had heard about the prophecy since it involved one of them and I knew a few other clans heard, but I had no idea that the free folk at Craster's Keep knew as well.

"Your babe is the saviour of the Others," she whispered, her eyes settling on the roundness of my stomach where my child grew.

"Aye, that's one of the names for the babe," Ygritte announced looking at Gilly as she stared at me in awe. "The stories of the prophecy change, but Etta here's gonna keep us safe when the storm comes."

Gilly locked eyes with me then, the fear and hope mixing together as she thought about the coming storm and what it would bring.

"The stories about the White Walkers are true?" Olly asked in a small voice, startling me as I thought he was still asleep. How could I tell this boy that the horror stories he had been told to keep him good were true?

"You best believe it, Olly," Ygritte told him, looking at the boy as she had looked at me when I was younger. "Once the storm comes, there's no stopping' the Others from takin' over. You best hope Etta and Jon keep ya safe."

"We won't let anything happen to you, Olly." I looked to Gilly as she shushed Little Sam on her shoulder as he started to cry. "We won't let anything happen to anyone."

"Anyone innocent that is," Ygritte added, no doubt thinking about Thorne and the way he had treated her.

"We won't let anything happen to anyone, Ygritte. I mean anyone. If we lose a single person to the Others, that's one less person on our side and one more on theirs. That's not something we need to be fighting. We have enough fights going on now. We're in a war we don't need to be in. If these crows listened to us and tried to hear our side of what's going on over the Wall, then there would be no need for this reckless killing."

Ygritte said nothing as I looked at her. She had paused by the small window in the room, glancing out at the battle. It was time she had to understand that the actions we took now meant the most in the future.

"These wars are already destroying us, ripping us apart and causing damage that can't be undone. This needs to be a new beginning, a clean start where there's understanding and peace between us North of the Wall and those South of it. How can we be expected to stop the end if we can't stop and be civilized now?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't go out there alone," I cried, pulling on Jon's arm as he moved around the room. Ghost was sat in front of the door as if he agreed with me. It seemed about the only time the beast agreed with me.

"I'm the only one Mance will listen to," Jon replied as he dropped down onto the bed, pulling me in front of him. His hands rested on my hips as he eyes gazed at the swell of my stomach. "Tormund won't speak to me and Thorne is breathing down my neck."

"When have you cared about Thorne? If you let me talk to Tormund, I'm sure it'll help. You know he'll talk to me."

"No," it was a stern reply.

"Well, at least let me go with you to see Mance," I begged, bringing Jon's hands to rest on my bump. "We both know Mance will listen to me, I can tell him it's the right thing to do. You know he'll believe the visions."

"Etta, I can't let you go back over the Wall. It's too dangerous," Jon moaned, his hand caressing our child within me as he looked up at me helplessly.

"If it's too dangerous then why do you wish to go see him alone? I'll have better luck walking back alive than you," I told him knowing my words were true.

"Etta," Jon stopped as he felt a nudge against his hand. A small smile lifted his lips and when he gave a deep sigh I knew what he was going to say. "You'll stay with me the whole time."

"You know I will," I promised, pressing my lips to his as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Ghost's coming as well," he added, causing me to huff out in distaste. Ghost snorted as if in agreement with me.

Make that two things we agree on.

* * *

Ygritte was against it. I knew she would be, how could she not?

"No, I ain't letting ya go out there," she grunted, grabbing hold of my arm, stopping me from pulling on my cloak. "We barely made it 'ere with ya alive. You think I'ma gonna let you go out there without me?"

"Jon will be with me, Ygritte," I reminded her. She knew I wasn't going by myself. She just didn't want me to go at all.

"I'll come with ya both," she replied, grabbing her bow from where it rested by the door.

"You need to stay here," I told her, waiting for the bog fight she'd put up.

"Why?" she spat, her cheeks turning red with anger.

"Someone needs to watch Olly. I've seen Thorne watching him. He'll turn Olly against us if no one's here. I can't let that happen and neither can you." She sighed in defeat, knowing that keeping Olly protected was important.

"We'll take 'im with us."

"You need to protect Gilly and Little Sam as well." I gave her a look, knowing she would stay now. She had enough keeping her here. "Our people are here, Ygritte. You'll be able to keep them safe from Thorne. Jon's told me to tell you that Samwell will help and there are a few others that'll keep Thorne away from our people." The clenching of her jaw let me know that I had convinced her to stay. "I promise you I'll stay safe. Ghost's coming with us."

"Aye, alright, but if you don't come back with Jon, I'm gonna kill 'im," she declared, bringing me into a hug as her fingers wrapped in my hair. She was my sister in every way but blood. We didn't need blood to have that connection.

"I'll let him know that," I whispered, holding her lose in case this was the last time I ever got to hold her. "I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

"Ygritte didn't take to well to me coming," I told my husband as we walked through the tunnel that led out to the North of the Wall, to where my people were.

There were bodies of Crows littered around the floor and one large giant, dead by the black gate. I couldn't tell who the giant was from here, but I knew it must have taken these crows a lot to bring him down.

"I know," he said, taking my hand in his as the gate opened, allowing us to leave. Jon seemed to hesitate for a moment before he took the first step out. "She told me that if I didn't bring you back, she'd kill me."

"She told you that?" I asked, the smile growing on my face. Jon nodded, and I felt a chuckle slip from my lips. "She told me to tell you the same thing."

"I guess she wanted me to get the message," Jon said, his eyes on Ghost as he rushed ahead of us.

"You never did tell me when Ghost came back," I muttered looking at the white beast.

"I had to go back to Craster's Keep with a few of the men. There was a couple of crows that had killed Craster and Lord Commander Mormont. The mutineers were deserters and needed to be killed." Jon didn't sound happy about it, but I knew he would have done the right thing. "Ghost was there, he saved my life."

I couldn't help but feel grateful that Ghost had done that, but I knew that the direwolf loved Jon just as much as I did.

"You do know that Mance won't be happy to see you, right?" I told Jon, knowing how my uncle would get. Running my hand over my large belly, I thought about Dalla. She would have had her babe by now. I wonder if it was a boy or girl. She deserved this very much, especially after she lost all the others. "Dalla would have had her babe."

"And Mance would be a father," Jon replied softly. "He would do anything for his child. He'd do anything for you."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," I whispered as he entered the forest. I could feel their eyes on us and knew that they were waiting for the right moment to come out. They were no doubt on Mance's orders.

A few men stepped out, their weapons in their hands and ready to fight Jon if it came to it. Jon tightened his hold on my hand as we came to a stop. He was worried about me.

"We need to speak to Mance," Jon said, his voice no showing how he truly felt.

"It's a good thing Mance wants to speak to you," Jak, one of Mance's best fighters said, coming to us, a few men behind him.

They grabbed hold of Jon, pulling him from my grip as they pushed his hands behind his back roughly. One of the men grabbed for me, his fingers gripping my arm. I hissed, trying to pull my arm from him.

Ghost snapped at the man holding me, his teeth coming within inches of the man's arm. The man let go of my quickly and Ghost took up a defensive stance in front of me. I was flustered at Ghost's behaviour and wondered why he had acted like that. That direwolf did not like me and I wasn't too keen on him either, so for him to defend me was an improvement.

A nudge against the hand that rested on my stomach made me realize why he'd come to my defense. I was carrying Jon's child and Ghost must have known that. He was protecting his master's child.

The man's eyes rest on my stomach and he looked to Jak, his eyes wide.

"Jak, she's with child," he said, drawing attention to me. Jak came over, his hand reaching out for my stomach, but he backed off when Ghost snapped at him. Jon smirked at his direwolf's behaviour as Jak turned to face him.

"The prophecy is true," Jak whispered, his eyes darting between Jon and Ghost. "We need to get them to Mance."

* * *

Mance's tent was large as always, and I knew it was his due to all the wildlings gathered around outside. Mance stood at the entrance of his tent, his large form intimidating as Jon and I were brought forward.

"Jon Snow," he said and although he was just saying Jon's name, I could hear the disappointment.

"Uncle Mance," I called out softly, hoping he wouldn't blame my husband for what happened. "We need to talk." Mance laughed, his hands resting on his hips as he let a bellow out. It echoed around the camp, a few of his men looking unsure.

"Aye, we need to talk lass," he hissed out, walking into his tent. I glanced at Jon, sharing a look as I followed my uncle. I hadn't missed the way his eyes settle don my stomach. We had much to talk about and I was hoping he'd believe every word I had to say.

As I entered the tent, my eyes rested on Val, her eyes flicking to me and the babe in my stomach. In her arms was a babe. I looked around for Dalla but couldn't see her.

"Where is aunt Dalla?" I asked Val, looking from the babe to Mance.

Mance went to Val, taking the babe from her arms. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, but I could tell that Mance loved the child.

"She wasn't well after having the babe, she was struggling to stay, but she left us three days ago," Val said, bring me into her arms at the news. I rested my head on her shoulder as my tears consumed me. Aunt Dalla had gone and I wasn't even there for her.

"Mance," Jon started, the sadness evident in his voice. Jon didn't know Dalla all that well, but she had welcomed him into the family. "We can work together to stop the Night King. You know we need to do this."

"Aye, I know, lad," Mance agreed, handing the babe off to me gentle. I looked down at the babe in my arms, seeing that he had the blue eyes of his mother. "My son needs to get on the other side of the Wall. I trust you can do that?"

So Mance was a father to a son. I had always thought he'd have a son. As I looked down at the boy, he was about four or five moons old. His lips puckered, and he let out a cry.

"He's getting hungry," Val pointed out, a worried look on her face. "He's not eaten in three days, not since Dalla died." I felt anguished at that. How were they expecting this boy to live without his mother's milk? "We have no one to feed him."

Gilly and Little Sam flashed in my mind then. She would help, I know she would.

"I know someone that would help," I told Mance hoping he'd let me take his son. It was the only way he'd survive.

"Gilly," Jon said, his thoughts going to her as well. "She has a boy of her own, he's a couple of moons older than your boy. She'd be willing to feed him." Mance looked unsure, but another cry from his son had him nodding in agreement.

"It sounds like a plan." He looked to Val, his eyes then going to Jon as he walked to him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "It's time the wildlings and the crows work together to help stop the Night King." Jon gave Mance a small smile.

A horn echoing through the forest had Mance and Jon leaving the tent. I shared a look with Val before following her. The large group of wildlings surrounded Mance as soldiers on horses came galloping towards us, a man wearing a crown approaching, his sword pointed at us.

Jon came to my side, his hand resting on my lower back as if it would protect me.

As the horses came to a stop, most of the soldiers climbed off, their swords pointed at the wildlings. As the man wearing the crown sat on his horse, a woman with dark red hair joined him. To me, it looked like she wasn't a natural red-head. Was it possible for her to change the colour of her hair?

"Mance Rayder, the-King-Beyond-the-Wall," the man wearing the crown said, his eyes moving from Mance to Jon. "Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard. I was told you were here. I've been meaning to talk with you." He looked at the woman beside him and turned back to face us at her nod. "I'm Stannis Baratheon, the One True King of Westeros and the Seven Isles."

Jon nodded at Stannis' words but said nothing. Stannis looked at us all before giving a command to his men. At his order, the soldier's advanced on us.

Jon stood protectively in front of me as the men began collecting the weapons of the tribe and marching them off towards Castle Black. Three men took Mance away and with one last look at his son, he complied.

"I trust you can come without trouble Jon?" Stannis asked his eyes on me as he spoke to my husband.

"I have no problem," Jon said, lowering his sword. Jon looked at Ghost, who had been just as defensive as his master. "No one touches her, and we'll be fine."

Stannis looked at the woman again, receiving another nod. He whispered something to the man beside him, who then dismounted and made his way to us.

"I'm Davos," he said, his light eye lowering to the babe in my arms. "I can promise you no harm will come to you or the child," he said to me, his eyes looking at the boy resting against my chest.

I nodded slowly, letting Jon rest his hand on my back as Davos grabbed hold of his horse's reins and led us towards Castle Black.

My eyes lingered on Stannis and his red woman before I shared a look with Jon.

This is not what we had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
